Catch Me I'm Falling
by Estella.B.Darlington
Summary: Trinity A. Smith, your average girl right? Not exactly. Growing up in different homes can be hard on anyone but finding out your family never wanted to give up in the first place can be even harder.- Okay I'm no good at summary's but I tried!
1. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Okay, so normally I really don't like to read storys about Jacob or Sam or any of the wolves finding there long lost sibling that magically appears out of thin air and finds the love of there life then all is well again. It's just kinda...silly? to me. I mean the chances of it happening are slim (at least i think so) but then I started to really think about it. Eventually I was like wow I'm writing about freaking giant men that transform into werewolves on occasion and prance threw a forest in the middle of no where to protect there loved ones from vampires that live in the town by them. None of it makes sense at all now does it? So why not. Anywho I've been reading more then writing and came up with this, it might be kind of stupid. It might seem like its been done five hundread times with different wolves, but whatever. It's been stuck in my head and this seems to be the only way I can stop thinking about it..kinda. I hope you enjoy it please review if you do so I know whether I should keep going or stop or change something.

Oh and before I end this extremely long authors note I wanted to warn everyone, usually I write more..upbeat? I guess would be the word for it. You know, girl love boy, boy loves girl, conflict, solution, happily ever after. I've decided to change that, but I find it hard to read some storys that are gorey or to out there. Things like child abuse, rape, or anything like that is just a little to much for me to handle most times unless its just mentioned once or twice. I don't want to read a story about a child being beaten so I'm not going to make you read that stuff either! So if I offend anyone in ANY way please please contact me and tell me, I'll remove or edit whatever it is because I have been offended by some things I've read but I didn't want to seem like a big baby so I kept my mouth shut.

Okay now i'm done! Once again, I hope you like it. Review review review!

-E.B. Darlington


	2. Prologue

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Prologue**

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
- Simple Plan

I was given up for adoption at birth, or so I'm told, and apparently unwanted by not only my real parents but the rest of the world because I've been bounced from home to home so many times I hardly have enough time to unpack before being shipped out again.

At first I was your average kid, didn't get into to much trouble and was always trying to find new ways to entertain myself, when that didn't work I became the bookworm. After that I was the work-o-holic, then there was the family that I barely heard me speak. Now? I'm just another ass for the family to feed but luckily for me, I'll leave all this crap behind within a year.

Who am I? I'm Trinity A. Smith. I have possibly the most boring life known to man, well that's what I thought anyway.


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay heres the first chapter! I've written like the firs three chapters so far so I'm going to post them but I think they need some work I'm not sure let me know what you think and I'll go from there!**

**

* * *

**

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter One**

I go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful some day

- Everclear

I had lived everywhere from Texas to Jersey to Illinois, but none of them beat this place. This was by far the most ridiculous of all the places I had been, I mean come on...Forks? Is the high schools mascot a spoon? A knife? Come on people get original.

Besides its name it seemed like a decent enough place, well thats what I thought until it started to down pour and dear old Alice, my social worker, informed me of the little bit of information she left out. It was like this constantly. 'Hello Rain! Good bye sunshine! Who knows when I'll see you again' I thought miserably before we pulled into the obnoxiously long drive way leading to the little house I'd be staying at, for now anyway.

There they all stood, mom, dad, brother and sister smiling on the porch just waiting to greet me. Well great, just great, another leave it to beaver family. Yippie. I bet they think there doing good thing, me being the charity case, and them being the ones that need to extend a helping hand to those in need. Well quitely frankly it made me sick. I was no charity case.

Alice put her hand on my knee and smiled, "Come on, they seem like a great family. They've been excited to meet you, just try to smile?" So thats what I did. I slapped a sickenly sweet smile on to my normally frowning face and hopped out of the car.

A small, plump woman ran to me, she looked about forty with short red hair and one of the biggest smiles i'd ever seen. "We've heard so many good things about you!" The lady said hugging me tightly. I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow when she finally released me. What exactly could she have heard? The time I beat the crap out of that one familys neighbor back in Ohio when I was fourteen because he told the town no one wanted me and thats what I was a foster kid? Or maybe it was the time I used an umbrella as a weapon against that New York familys son for stealing my things, then getting me in trouble with his parents. Damn I hate people.

"Come on, George has your things, we've got a room all set up for you we figured you'd like purple or pink so we painted the study!" Pink? Purple? Shoot me please. "It has a bed and a dresser and a few other things we picked up" She kept rambling on and on about how much she knew I'd love it here. They were nice, I'll give them that much. I never had my own room or bed for that matter. I usually got a futon or had to share a bed with some other crumb snatcher.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I'll go to school and be super popular, then I'll become a cheerleader and everyone will vote for me for prom queen. Ha. Who was I kidding?

Little hands tugged at my jeans, I looked down to find my new little 'sister' trying to pull me down to eye level. "Yes?" I asked trying to be nice, she was only what..five? after all. She pulled me down and cupped my ear with her small hand.

"I left a suprise in your room for you" She giggled. Oh no. A suprise? The last time a kid said that to me I had to sleep in a bed full of glitter for a week until it finally came out. I think she could see the shock on my face so she pulled me to her again. "It's my barbie...her names Trinity too!" Two words. Thank. God.

**

* * *

**

**Not completely horrible right? I hope. Okay review review review!**

**-E.B**


	4. Chapter Two

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Two**

Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.  
- The Boo Radleys

Week one wasn't so bad. I didn't have to start school until the next week so I spent most of my time playing with my new little sister, Annie and learning about the family I was living with. They weren't as bad as I thought theyd be, maybe a little cheesy but down to earth and laid back. Brian, my new brother was only two months younger then me so he offered to help me around school.

In just a few short days I learned everything from there nationality, to where they liked to vacation. They seemed to really want me to be apart of there family, but they would learn like everyone else that no one really wanted that. Who knows why but no one did. Maybe I was just too much responsiblity.

Before I knew it the weekend passed and the first day of school, or hell as I liked to refer to it as, had come. Abigal, my foster mother, had come in chipper as always and shook my shoulder slightly. "Time to wake up sleepy head, it's the first day of school" I groaned as I opened one eye, the curtains pulled back letting the light hit me. She was definitely a morning person, I however was not.

"Five more minutes" I mummbled and tried to roll over before she tugged the covers down, sending chills down my body. 'Never speak Trinity! You've been through how many familys and each time you open your yapper and they get you out of bed far to early!' I scolded myself mentally.

"Nope missy, gotta wake up for breakfast!" she laughed as she left the room, realizing she had won this battle. I sat up and stretched. The big red numbers six thirty blinked on my alarm that I obviously slept straight through. I hit the button and stumbled to get my morning shower.

I was in and out in ten minutes, which clearly was not the smartest thing I've done considering I slipped twice and managed to get shampoo in my eyes. Sadly it wasn't the tear free kind I love.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, "This is as good as it's gonna get" I said. I was nothing special to look at. I had black hair that reached the middle of my back, brown eyes, long lashes, full lips and a small enough stomach. For the most part I was average, except my height. I was like a damn amazon woman, standing at five eleven. Curse you mother and or father, who ever you are!

"Trinity!" Shrieked Annie from the kitchen downstairs. "BREAKFAST!" She laughed. She's lucky shes cute.

"Coming!" I said rushing down the stairs, tripping half way down and almost colliding with Brian and his science project. I was never known for my balance.

* * *

I slung my backpack on and hurried out the door with Brian to Forks High. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter Three

**Lemme know if your liking the chapters so far please !**

* * *

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Three**

The West coast has the sunshine  
And the girls all get so tanned  
I dig a french bikini on Hawaii island  
Dolls by a palm tree in the sand

-Beach Boys

It's official. Forks high school was like no other high school on the damn planet. I left in the same mood I had arrived in, there were no fights, the food wasn't complete garbage, and I didn't have to yell at a single person. Well, if you don't count that one kid in my math class who kept trying to talk to me. Hello, I'm ignoring you for a reason, get the hint.

"Momma! Ma! Mommy! MA!" Screamed Annie. Abigal came racing into the living room, breathing heavy and holding her chest. She looked like she just saw a ghost. I just shrugged, I couldn't control that little girl to save my life. "Trinity is takin' us to the beach" she said, pointing to Brian with her little thumb.

Abigal nodded, a part of me thought she was great full to get her out of the house for a while. "Yep, gonna take her out to blow the stink off of her" I said grabbing our coats. She raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Be home for dinner" I heard her say from the kitchen.

* * *

Brian drove us to the beach in the little station wagon. Everything was very...green but peaceful. It wasn't so bad once you got past the rain. "Why are we going to the beach again?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, she wanted to go not me" I pulled my eyes away from all the trees and looked at Brian. Glasses, short messy brown hair, a few freckles on his face and always in some sort of gaming tee shirt. 'My new brother is Mclovin'' I thought trying not to laugh. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The beach was even nicer than the placest we passed along the way. The water was actually blue, not that nasty greeny brown color you usually see. Annie sat there happily, humming as she built sand castles around my now shoeless feet. Everything was going good, it wasn't too cold, it wasn't raining, the birds were chippering, the sun was out and all that other jolly stuff then BOOM! Some girl comes running past with a group of abormally large guys, as if they own the place, and pushes Brian.

I stood up fast, well this family was nice I guess it's time to pack, I thought running up to him, helping him out of the water. He's Mclovin glasses beginging to sink next to him, jeez he was a little goofy lookin' and clearly a geek with the star wars shirt but that didn't mean she had to go knock him down like that.

"What the hell?" I screamed running up to the girl.

_Embrys POV_

I shook my head, Leah just had to push that kid in the ocean instead of running around him. "What the hell?" Someone screamed from behind us. I turned around and looked at the girl running for us.

She stopped in her tracks when she looked at me, clearly as confused as I was. "Why do you have my face?" She mumbled as if she was talking to herself. Her cheeks went red. Yup, definitely talking to herself.


	6. Chapter Four

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Four**

Me and my shadow  
We're closer than pages that stick in a book  
We're closer than ripples that play in a brook  
Strolling down the avenue  
Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look

-Frank Sinatra

_Embrys POV_

Her face? What did she mean her face I was clearly older! I thought staring at her, obviously my voice didn't feel like working at the moment. No worries though, dear old Leah had my back on this one.

"Well...that's freaky" She said looking from me to the girl and back again. Thanks Leah. I knew I could always count on you to help explain things. The girl raised at eyebrow at me, 'Don't look at me I don't know either' If only I could say that out loud.

"Uh..anyway.." She finally tore her face from mine. "What the hell was that? Pushin' Mc-Brian?" she stutter, Mc? Thats an odd way to say Brian. "Watch where your going assholes" and with that she spun on her heel and headed back to, well, whoever they were. They looked nothing like her, she was tan, they were pasty white. She was tall, they were midgets.

I scratched my head, what was I the only one who didn't see the creepy resemeblance? The pack turned and headed off to the cliffs. Apparently I was.

_Trinitys POV_

Well that was the scariest thing I've done in a while I thought mentally checking off: Piss off large groups of even larger strangers, on my list of stuff I shouldn't do in my lifetime. I turned around to see Annie mourning her now crushed sand castle. I heard her mumble something about how it was so pretty and she barely got to decorate it before my mind difted to the guy I just saw.

He had my damn face. I knew he did. The nose, the eyes, the hair, the mouth, hell he even had a matching birth mark on the side of his eye only his was a little bigger! What was up with that.

I snuck a look at him as I surrender to Annies crying and let her rebuild her castle. All of them were jogging up to the top of the cliff, didn't really suprise me they were all built I suppose not everyone would prefered eating ding dongs and ho-hos until you can't move like I did. One minute there all in a little huddle on the top of the cliff then next there all like flying monkeys jumping off the top. Dear lord what have they got themselves into?

_Embrys POV_

"Hey guys!" I called running after the pack once I knew she couldn't hear me. "Did you all just see that?" Quil turned his head to look at me, I could practically see the question written on his face, and of course it wasn't the right question like 'Yeah who was that'.

"No what'd you see?" he called back and quickened his pace.

"The freaking girl with my face down there maybe?" I said throwing my hands in the air. I was always known as the 'dramatic' one just because I spoke with my hands.

"Oh yeah Em, it was weird. I mean who woulda thought there'd be a girl with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin on an indian reservation!" Paul laughed and everyone else joining him.

"Yeah it was pretty strange Embry" Leah said shaking her head. "Maybe we should investigate" Hey. She was on to something, maybe I would investigate. If they were going to be of no help then I'd do it myself damnit.

"Fine" I said racing past Quil, then Paul. "Be that way" I finished, passing Leah and Seth, and everyone else until we hit the top.

_Trinitys POV_

The sun was begining to set, and the air was getting cooler. After practically forcing Annie into her jacket I decided to call it a night. "Come on guys, it's getting late we should head back" Brians stomach growled, I'll take that as a yes ma'am.

I stood letting Annie get a last look at her creation before tearing it down as I stepped out to put my shoes on. I could see the group from earlier splashing in the water. How the hell they could take the cold was beyond me. Annie skipped to the car while swinging Brians hand back and forth in the air.

"Hey" A husky voice said from behind me making me jump. Ah, the giant look alike had returned to grace me with his presance after all day of looking at me. His eyes searched my face as if I was going to kick off this conversation.

"Well it only took you all day" I said, yeah that's right I saw you. He raised an eyebrow. Don't play stupid I have eyes like a hawk. "I saw you looking" Well that didn't sound cocky at all. "What gives?"

"Well, I could ask you the same" He chuckled. Huh? "If you saw me looking, clearly you were looking at me too" He had me stumped. I surrender, I was indeed staring but damnit he had my face and it's hard not to look at giant half naked men running around. I wouldn't tell him that though.

"I was admiring the scenery thank you very much, you just happened to catch my eye sometimes" I laughed.

"Well, I was looking at you, you know you have my face right?"

"No I don't you have mine"

"Yes you do, and it's my face"

"No it's my face"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"How can you be so sure"

"I'm older"

"What if I'm older" I said looking at his huge body. Hey there was a chance right? He laughed. I guess not.

"How are you then?"He eyed me for a minute, like he didn't want to give up his precious age. "Seventeen" Damn. Now I'm stumped.

"Me too" His eyes got wide like mine, maybe mine were wide like his. Who knows.

"When were you born?" He said crossing his arms with a smirk like he'd win this.

"You tell me first"

"At the same time?" I nodded. If this was the game he was going to play.

"May 15, 1990" We said in sync. We stood there, mouths open looking at each other. Yeah buddy, I know, freaky. They should write a book about us freaky. I could hear Annie calling me from the car so I held one finger up to let her know I'd be there in a minute.

Another large guy came running over too us and slapped his hand on the giants shoulder. He laughed when he got there, "You two look like fishes with your mouthes like that" He laughed imitating us, then a fish. His eyebrows scrunched together, "You guys do look alike" He said looking between the two of us. No shit sherlock.

"Whats your name?" The first giant said. "Mines Embry" I bit my lips to stop from laughing. Embry what kind of name was that? He rolled his eyes as if he could read my mind. "It's from a soap oprea. I didn't pick it, leave my name alone" Touchy.

"Mines Trinity" I held out a hand, it only took all day to get a real greeting.

The rest of Embrys friends came over watching us look at each other. This day was too freaky.

* * *

**Okay, I just wanted to clear up something. When Embrys friends were saying she looked like just another girl on the rez i didn't mean like..all Native American girls look the same or any two people in general. I just wanted to make it clear that they kind of brushed it off as weird but not shocking. Okay so now that thats said please review! **

**Oh and I want to say a big thanks to S K B C for reviewing! You rock. **

**I hope this one was long enough :) :)**


	7. Chapter Five

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Five**

Private Eyes  
they're watching you  
they see your every move  
Private Eyes  
they're watching you  
Private Eyes  
they're watching you watching you  
watching you watching you

- Hall and Oates

_Embrys POV_

The pack came over, scaring Trinity off. Great. We just figured out we have not only the same face but the same birthday and she runs off. I waited til I saw them turning the corner, I could definitely catch up. I ran to the edge of the woods, just behind one of the biggest trees I could find and started to strip, why I suddenly wanted my privacy was beyond me, I mean they had seen me naked more times then I can count.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah said, hand on him looking at me like I had ten heads.

"Phasing what the hell does it look like?" I said tying my shorts to my ankles. The geek seemed to be to straight edge to actually go over twenty five miles per hour so if I left now I could figure out where she lived. Then I'd have to come up with a plan from there. "What?" I said, everyones eyes on me. I'd find this odd if I wasn't naked in the woods.

"Your are not going to follow her Embry" Quil said. Thanks for sticking up for me pal, if Jake were here he would have. Ugh, Jake why did he have to leave again? Oh yeah. Right. The leeches took the love of his life and he would never get to have a happily ever after with her. Damn. I shook thoughts of Jacob out of my mind, maybe I'd try to call him again later. "Look at you, standing there butt ass naked looking like a creep"

Thanks captin obvious. "I do not look like a creep"

"Well you sure as hell look suspicious" Seth laughed. "Your a huge, naked native in the middle of the woods that looks like hes pumped full of steriods"

I laughed, "I am the practically the poster child for innocence. I don't even know the meaning of the word suspicious... " Everyone rolled there eyes. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a girl to find" And with that I turned into a massive wolf and I was on my way.

_Trinitys POV_

Annie sang to the tape in the car. "Unda the seeaaa, unda the seea darlin' it's betta down where it's wetta take it from me!" She giggled. I liked kids, they were cute, I didn't always understand them but I got along with them most of the time. She however got on my nervs sometimes, as cute as she was if I had to hear one more disney song I was going to die.

"Do you know who those guys were back there?" I asked Brian, trying to block out Annie momentairly.

Brian shrugged. "Nah, there from the reservation not forks that's about all I know..." He said drumming his fingers to the music. Brian didn't seem to no many people...he didn't know the lady in the main office, he didn't know who taught Algebra Two, he didn't know who the giants where at the beach. Remind me again what the point of asking him was?

"How come there so big?" I said outloud, it wasn't really to anyone but I wouldn't mind getting an answer, although I wouldn't hold my breathe for it. With out hesistation Annie called out.

"They drink there milk" She shrugged as if this was the most logically explaination for a bunch of six three to six five natives. I nodded, at least she tried.

_Embrys POV_

Lets go over the things I've learned today shall we? One, I offically have a doppelganger. Two, my friends were by far the most dense people I know, when they want to be anyway. Three, I know someone with the same birthday. Four, just when I thought it was impossible my life got a little more weird. Yep that about sums it up.

I ran threw the thick trees, droplets of water hitting me on the head as I pushed back leafs with my head. I could see them from where I was, there station wagon was just a couple feet away but luckily I was hidden pretty well, at least I thought so anyway.

I looked into the car, the little girl was bouncing in her seat, man she reminded me of Claire. I picked up my pace as they went around the corner then Trinitys eyes met mine.

_Good going genious_. I heard Jared say.

_It's not my fault!_

_No of course not, she made you hunt her down and follow her like a stalker. Do you like her or something?_ Jared thought, his memories mixing from the Trinity talking to me then to Kim.

_No sheesh, she seems nice but I don't like like her._

I heard him chuckle. _Like like her? Are you six?_

_You know what I mean!_

_Trinitys POV_

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed pushing myself back from the window. What ever what is these woods was massive, scary and probably hungry. Oh please don't keep follow , I don't taste good and I'm probably fattening.

"POTTY MOUTH!" Annie shouted covering her mouth with her small hands. I winced. I forgot there were tiny people in the car with me.

"Sorry Ann" I mummbled, she had already gotten over it and continued to brush her dolls hair.

"What was that?" Brian said watching the road but checking outside my window every so often. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, I didn't do good with large animals, especially ones that were following me.

"I have no clue but lets get home quick"

_Embrys POV_

They finally made it home, to my suprise they all lived wit each other. Maybe she was adopted, I thought forgetting people could hear me. I could feel Sam phase.

_Whats been going on?_ He asked. He showed me Seth talking to him, then Leah.

_I'm not really sure. _Well I wasn't lying, I had no clue what happened today. I showed him Trinity and our conversation. I could feel him freeze. _Yeah that's how I felt too._

_Emilys making dinner, I'm going to ask everyone to come over we have to talk._

* * *

**Big thanks to TwilighterForeverAndAlways, kaithuyck, and once again S K B C! :) reviews make me happy! I'm going to post up another chapter maybe even two tonight while the ideas are fresh! :) **

**remember to review and lemme know what you think or what you'd like to see happen. I'm always up for new ideas :)**

**- E.B.**


	8. Chapter Six

**This one is in Jacob Blacks POV! :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Six**

Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot

- Counting Crows

You don't know what you got 'til its gone, at least I think thats how the song goes. I didn't realize until recently that I never truely understood that line. I sat, leaning against a tree in the pouring rain. My chest feeling heavey, yet empty at the same time. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out, now a black hole took it's place. I was miserable.

I knew about love, I'd seen Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, even love in the most innocent way with Quil and Claire but what I knew that they didn't, what I had been through and felt, that I hoped they'd never go through was heart break. Imprinting is one of the strongest things i've ever felt, even if it was through a memory from a pack member. It was amazing, and although I didn't share that bond with her it was close enough.

Bella, my best friend, the girl I loved, the person that made me happiest had dumped me with out even being with me. This was a new level of pathetic. I should have loser written on my forehead.

I considered going back to La Push, but what good would that do? I'd be faced with all the bad memories that I had been trying to forget. Thunder boomed through the town I was in. I looked around, where was I? Lightening light up the sky. I groaned, I couldn't stay a giant wolf forever, especially in a new place. I pulled on my muddy shirt and left to find a place to go.

After a few minutes of running I found a little diner. The neon open sign flickered like a scary movie. The door opened with a ding, I looked around it was small and not many people were there but at least it was dry.

"How many" The waitress asked me, in the most mono tone voice I'd heard in a while I might add. She was wearing a very old looking uniform. Skirt, apron, shirt, name tag.

"One...Tina" I said with a small smile. She looked about as shitty as I felt. That was shocking.

She motioned her head towards the back, holding a menu in one hand and a note pad in another. "Here you are, can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee please" Well that was a first, I was never a coffee drinker back home but with my lack of sleep I guess I needed it. She nodded and left me. Everyone seemed to be doing that lately I thought sighing. Wow Jacob, way to sound like a total pansy. Boo hoo, your hearts broken, no one loves you. You have no home now, your friends were all left behind. I scolded myself mentally. I hated pittying myself.

Tina came back with the coffee and cream. I nodded a thanks and watched as she leaned against the bar clearly bored, picking at her nails. I sipped the coffee, hoping it would do it's job. Tinas eyes caught mine, maybe it was the lightening but i hadn't noticed how old she looked. It was strange she looked fourty yet she had so many wrinkles.

"Rough night?" She asked, man she was good. I nodded taking another sip of the coffee, was it always this bad? "Wanna talk 'bout it?" She came walking towards me. I never just spilled my life story to people but right about now I needed to talk.

"Girl problems" I mummbled.

"I've been there, well...guy problems" She nodded to the seat across from me in my booth and took a seat. "My Johnny died two years ago" I looked at her to continue. "Johnnys my husband...was.." And to think I was sitting here complaining about a girl I loved at seventeen. How lame. "Left me with my grand daughter to raise, Tim, my son was never a good father so we took her in when her mom left"

Oddly enough her story made me feel better even though it was upsetting. "So whats your story?"

"Nothin' compared to yours" I gave her a half smile. I felt bad. "My uh..girlfriend..dumped me for some guy that broke her heart"

"Well hun, your young... you got time" She patted my hand. "She was one girl, they come and go, you'll meet the right one soon and you'll be happy"

I looked at my coffee, my stomach turning. Maybe she was right, Bella was meant to be a friend not a lover as much as I didn't want to admit it. I'd love her but maybe I could move on.

"Thanks Tina, I think I know what I need to do now.." She stood up wiping the table as I got out my wallet.

"Coffees on me hun" I smiled but placed a ten dollar tip on the table. It wasn't much but it was all I had, and where I was going I could get more.

* * *

I never thought I would have the strength to visit this place again. After days of running I finally made it home, where I belonged. I took a deep breath breathing in the sea air as I stood at the top of the cliffs. Everything seemed to peaceful, I hated to admit it but I missed it here.

I ran through the woods, excitement filled my chest as I got closer to the Uleys. I could hear Sam inside, he shushed everyone. He picked up my scent. Moments later everyone came running outside piling on top of me.

"JAKE!" Emily scream happily as I pushed everyone off of me to get a hug from her. "We've missed you, have you seen your dad yet?" I shook my head. I'd do that afterwards but for now I wanted to be with my pack.

Embry and Quil, my two best friends stood smiling. "Boy do we have a lot to tell you..." Embry said.

* * *

**Okay so I really love the pack, I read the books mainly for them although I liked the story I loved Jacob and his friends :) and I really didn't like that he imprinted with Nessie (Sorry guys) I think its cool that she's born and all that but I don't know I didn't like it and I always wanted it to be more like this. So thats how i wrote it! **

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Review please and tell me what ya think!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Seven**

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

- Pink

_Embrys POV_

An few hours later I called in a night, leaving the woods to go to the Uleys house for dinner. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into something juicy, my stomach growled as I thought of all the things Emily could have prepared. Something caught my attention as I got closer to the house...chicken, steak...I inhaled deeper, mashed potatoes! I phased and pulled on my shorts as quick as possible. Everyone was already waiting for me inside. They were all in the living room sitting in a circle, except Emily who was busy cooking. What was this an intervention?

Sam nodded for me to come sit down. "I think we have some things to discuss"

I knew the whole Trinity thing was weird but what did it matter to Sam or anyone else for that matter? So we had some things in common, it happens...I think.

"We all know what happened at the beacah today, correct?" Oh jeez, hes starting this off slow instead of getting right to the point. I was doomed.

_Trinitys POV_

We had just finished dinner, I helped clear the table for Abigal and George since everyone had run off. Normally I would have run off too, but this new family seemed different they cared more then the rest and I didn't want to screw up a good thing.

I picked up all the plates and silverware neatly piling them on top of each other and brought them to the sink, repeating the action with what was left over on the table. Why I couldn't get Embry off my mind, I didn't know but I couldn't. I tried to shake the thought of him from my head a few times since we spoke but it all seemed so strange.

It was like a puzzle in my brain I had a few pieces but it didn't quiet make the full picture. I hated puzzles they did nothing but work me up and raise my blood pressure.

I finished loading the dish washer and looked up to find Abigal and George smiling at me, George gave me a small smile and a nod before heading to the living room. Abigal just stood, dish towel in hand.

"Your a good kid" was all she said but it meant more to me then she probably thought. Great here comes the sappy sue within me.

I bit my lip, I'm not sure if it was to keep from crying or out of nervousness or maybe both but there was no way in hell she was gonna see me cry. She patted me on the back as she went to organize something. It seemed like thats all she did, she really needed a hobby.

I speed walked to my bed room, skipping every other stair as I went up. My room was nicer then I thought it would be when I first got here. The pink I didn't want turned out to be more of a red. My bed was comfy, and I had enough space to put my things, well when I got some things to put in it anyway.

I fell back on my bed thinking of none other then the Giants back at the beach. I went over the day more times then I could count, it was like a movie inside my head.

_Embrys POV_

I braced myself, Sam had been talking about family, loving one another, all that mushy crap for like ten minutes. Did someone die or something? We get it, love one another. Why did we have to come here for this, not that I minded because I loved Emilys cooking.

"Okay, wrap it up Sam" Paul said, laying stretched out on the floor.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued. "I spoke to your mom today Embry" We all nodded in unison. Creepy.

"When you were born, your mom wasn't expecting just you..." It was like today he was in slow-mo. "She was expecting twins" My whole body froze. Thanks for telling me mom. "She starting to have complications with you, well...you two, the nurse said her husband was there and he was paying for something for the pain for her"

I shook my head, "No, my moms never been married"

Sam nodded, "We know, he was lying..." He? Who is this he of which you speak? "We all knew the world was filled with bad people but this...this is beyond bad..." It almost looked hard for him to talk for a second as it inhaled deeply before continuing. "The man, who ever he was, is believed to be your father... we weren't sure what happened...your mom called the hospital to check an-"

"And what? He's gone just like that?" My mom, my mother never told me I had a twin and now she doesn't even know where he is! Isn't there like some motherly instict that would tell you?

"It turns out he had tricked them, saying your mom and him were sepearated and he was going to take one of the babies with him... his new girlfriend was there.. she wanted a baby but couldn't have any"

"SO HE STOLE MY FUCKING TWIN?" I screamed, I heard Emily yelp from the kitchen and sat back down before calling out a sorry to her. Sam just stood there nodding.

"They think he may have paid one of the nurses to go along with it but they weren't sure"

Great just freaking great. Theres probably a wolf running around the damn country wondering why one minute he's your average joe, and the next he's got paws.

"The one thing your mom knows for sure is it was a girl"

Trinity?

* * *

* * *

**So I didn't completely come up with this on my own. This is a true story, shocking I know. My great grandmother was pregnant with her second child, she went into labor and her husband trying to help said he'd get something for her for the pain. Well my grandfather at a very young age had to quit school to get a job so he didn't know how to read or write..well he knew how to write his name but that was about all. The doctor had told him, sign this paper so I can give her the medicine...he did NOT knowing how to read. I know it's wrong to do but this was way back then he trusted the guy and that was a mistake but he wanted to help his wife. So he signed the paper, paid them the rest of the money he had, and they DIDN'T give her anything for pain. Then when she gave birth they rushed the baby out of the room before they could even see it, they told her she wasn't allowed to see the baby because it was dead. Then when she wanted to bury her baby, they said she couldn't they were going to use his body for science...yeah fishy I know.**

**Later after all that, they found out they had tricked my great pap into signing away the baby, knowing he couldn't read they got him to sign it. The baby was not dead, he was sold to a family who wanted him.**

**People are messed up guys, so as odd as both storys sound this one is true. It's scary to think anyone could do that but it happens. **

**Anyway I hoped you like the chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**:) S K B C You still rock ahhaa**

**and so do all my other readers :)**

**Oh and check out One Heart Two Many I'll be updating that next !**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Eight**

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

- John Mayer

_Trinitys POV_

There never seems to be enough time when you're in a hurry; like you're struggling to catch up in a race against the clock, in attempt to save the time you've already lost. I was never good at races.

"Ow!" I shouted, tugging my arm into the shirt that just made me hit myself in the eye. I was a mess, one shoe on, one in my mouth, my backpack almost on and a smudge of eyeliner on my cheek. I'd like to personally thank Annie for that after I get home from school.

I rushed out the door, shouting a goodbye to everyone and ran straight into Brian.

"Sleeping beauty finally up from her nap?" He laughed and nudged me on the arm. "Come on we have to hurry now"

Just as we started to run to school a red truck caught up with us, beeping there horn to get out attention.

"You two need a lift?" I knew that voice. I turned to find none other then Embry the giant in the car, he nodded to the seats next to him. I looked a Brian who shrugged.

"We are late"

We hopped in, it was like a Trinity sandwich in that car and boy was it hot. I put my hand to his arm, "Your hot" He smiled, great now he thinks I'm one of those creeps that feel random guys muscles. "I meant your temperature idiot"

"I know, I know, runs in the family" he laughed looking at me. I could see the school in the distance, everyone was rushing inside. Is that what I look like when I'm there on time? They looked like cattle.

Brian hopped out with a thank you as the car stopped out front. Embry turned to me, man we looked a like it was strange.

"So what's up?" We said in unison. Well, if that wasn't a Tia and Tamara moment I don't know what is. I laughed but Embry looked, concerned? nervous? I wasn't sure.

"I was wondering, do you want to come over after school?" He asked casually looking everywhere but my eyes. Oh no, this wasn't his way of saying he liked me, thats just wrong. I mean we practically look like twins! What would people say?

"Uh...well..you see" Maybe if I can come up with an excuse I'd make it out of this without hurting his feelings.

"It's not a date don't worry" Well, hello Mr. mind reader. I could hear the bell ring, damnit. Now I'm late!

I rushed, shoving my bookpack onto my shoulders, thank goodness I'm the new student. I could use the I was lost line if anything. "Yeah sure, can you pick me up here? I don't know where you live" He nodded and I was off.

_Embrys POV_

Skipping wasn't something I did often but the whole twin is definitely a good excuse. I came in late last night after my mom was already asleep, and all I wanted with my bed. I woke up to the smell of pancakes, mom never made pancakes.

I stumbled out of my room barely awak, I could hear her shuffling in the kitchen. "Morning" I called out so I wouldn't sneak up on her. Dirty pancakes aren't good pancakes and the last thing I wanted was her to toss them on the floor.

"Morning sweetie" Pfft. Sweetie, don't you sweetie me. I glared at her for a moment, but I could resist hugging her when I saw the tears in her eyes that looked like they could fall any minute. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry" She whispered. Way to guilt me mom. "If I would have known..."

"Ma, it's fine" I patted her on the back. "Besides your pancakes make up for any bad thing you could have done" I laughed, seriously though I wasn't lying those pancakes were like heaven in my mouth.

"You should invite her over sometime"

"I think she was adopted...I don't know if she knows..." My mom stopped flipping the pancakes. I could almost see her heart break, although I wasn't sure why. Her daughter was alive? Wasn't she happy? "Whats wrong?"

"My babys being raised by someone else..." Her voice was raspy as she continued to cook. "She doesn't even know I exsist."

_Trinitys POV_

The rain started again, great... this is what I need today. I was having the worst possible day; I was late for school, I had gym first and the teacher didn't accept my excuse. I was hit in the face with tennis ball, leaving a light mark just under my eye. That creepy guy I met my first day there tried hitting on me-infront of the entire class, turns out Melvin is a bigger creep then I thought and everyone knew it and now this. "Damn you rain, damn yo-!"

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Embrys husky voice laughed from behind me. I turned on my heel and glared at him.

"Shut up" I laughed as I got in the car, ah. Warmth, my long lost friend. I rubbed my hands together and shoved my hands against the heater. Embrys large hand was rubbing my arm.

"That a little better?" He asked. He was toasty, very very toasty.

"Are you sure you don't have a cold or something?" He shook his head, well that's weird. I shrugged, whatever wasn't any of my buisness anyway. I scooted a little closer to him, trying not to look like I wanted to be pressed up against him. Before I knew he it slung his massive arm around me and pulled me to him.

I sat there shocked. "Oh you know you wanted to" He chuckled.

_Embrys POV_

My mom pulled Trinity into a hug as soon as she saw her. You could hear her laughing nervously, I would too though; Imagine having some strange woman hugging you for dear life.

Mom pulled her back, stroking the side of her face. "Your very pretty" She whispered. I just stood there watching them for a minute. It was like they were in there own little world, like she knew that was her mom. Mom snapped out of it first, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" I answered, mom rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were I was talking to our guest" She smiled patting her back.

Well now we know who's moms favorite.

* * *

**********Incase I didn't make it clear, the last two chapters were kind of linked together. They were talking when Jake came home. **

******Review please :)**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Nine**

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you  
Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
Your gonna see  
Its our destiny  
Yeah you got a friend in me

-Randy Newman

_Trintys POV_

I smiled at Embrys mom, she was a sweet lady. He looked a lot like her, which freaked me out because I looked a lot like him. She ushered us all into the kitchen claiming we looked starved, I looked at her son and let out a laugh I couldn't keep in.

Embry laughed, and pretended to be hurt, "Are you calling me fat Miss Trinity?" He said and covered his mouth in shock.

"Little old you? No way!" I laughed nudging him with my arm. "I mean look at you! Your wasting away to a ton!"

Embry was laughing uncontrolabley. "I haven't" He got out, wiping a tear from his eye. "Heard that one"

"What happened to your face!" Embrys mom shrieked, grabbing her glasses and flipping on a light. Was this what all mom's did to there guests? I shrugged. I didn't think the bruise was that bad.

"I got hit-" She and Embry wore the same shocked, disgusted, and what seemed to be pissed of looks on there face. Embry started to shake lightly. "With a tennis ball?"

They both relaxed a little, well that was scary.

_Embrys POV_

She got hit! I knew we should tell her soon and get her away from those evil peo- oh. It was just a tennis ball. Mom finally stopped inspecting her face, she was going to give us away at this rate. "Sit, sit! I've got brownies and cookies!" Trinity smiled, at least they got along. "Would you like some milk?"

"Yes please" Ew. "What's with the face Em?" she laughed.

"He hates milk, hes a big baby" Well gee thanks mom.

"It's nasty" I explained, begining to pour the milk, "It comes from a cow, it's thick and gross, and have you ever seen it-" Half way through my milk rant I managed to spill the cup on her.

"Mr. Dramatic, always needs to talk with his hands" My mom muttered, picking up a rag to help wipe off the milk. Yeah, you heard her right, even she makes fun of me for it. It was a bad habit that must be stopped. "Well make yourself useful, go get her one of your shirts so I can wash hers"

I mouthed a sorry to Trinity before leaving the room all milk talk made me have to pee. First stop the bathroom.

_Trinitys POV_

"Really its okay" I laughed, no use crying over spilled milk. Ha, pun.

"That boy and his hands, he needs to watch where he's tossin' those things" She giggled with me. Embry was a lucky guy to have landed a mom like her, I mean I've had four in the past year alone and none have been quite this good; with the except of my new family, they weren't too bad once you got to know them I actually enjoyed them for the most part. Games night at there house I could do without though.

I looked at the fridge, there was a little of everything on there. Finger painted pictures, school photos from all different ages, what looked to be vacatoin photos, everything.

"That's Embry when he was ten" I smiled, he was a lanky little thing wasn't he? He shot up over the last few years that's for sure. "You too sure look alike" She said, her voice almost sounded as though she were hiding something. Like she knew something, that maybe I should know.

"Yeah I thought so too Mrs..." I still hadn't figured out her name.

"" She smiled, "You can call me Marie if you'd like"

"Mrs. Call don't you find it a little...uh.." What was the word I was looking for? "Strange, odd, out there, freaky...that we look this much alike?" I wasn't even sure why I asked, but something told me I should. It was like a pulling in my stomache, that wouldn't let up until I went through with it.

She nodded with a sigh, taking a seat across from where I was. "I suppose" Well that didn't help me out much, thanks gut for getting me no where.

"Could I use your bathroom?"

_Embrys POV_

Can't a man get some privacy in a house full of women? "I'm SO sorry Embry!" Trinity screamed after walking in on me peeing. Great, I've just scarred my sister for life. I zipped up as quick as I could and ran out of the bathroom for her.

She was standing just outside the door, as red as a tomatoe. "I had no clue you were in there!" She said, not looking me in the eye.

I patted her on the shoulder, "It's fine" I said trying to laugh it off. "My whole life is one big 'oops-i-walked-in-on-you-in-the-bathroom' moment"

* * *

.

* * *

Trinity spent the whole night with us, we talked over some brownies (completely ignoring the fact that she walked in on me), we played rummikub which I was beyond horrible at, and ended the night with a movie. Before we could even pick one out mom gave up, looking completely exhausted.

She gave Trinity a big hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay up any later" She said smiling at her. "Please stop by again soon, anytime we'd love to have you over" Trinity nodded, agreeing to stop in more often and let my mom get to bed.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked, on my knees infront of our mini stack of DVDs. "Lady's choice" She moved down with me and smiled.

"House of wax!" She said handing it to me, no way! She was a girl! "What?" she asked.

"It's a scarey movie you know..." I warned her, there was no way she was really down for watching a creepy movie before bed, but she nodded anyway.

"I know" It's offical, I have the coolest sister on the planet. I put the movie in and handed her the popcorn, letting her get first dibs since I'd be eating most of it.

Through out the whole thing she didn't flinch once. Not one ah, not one oh, not on yelp or cry or anything. Just silence. Towards the end her eyes began to droop, and she could barely keep her head up. I put my arm around her so she could rest her head, what were brothers for right?

She was out like a light in minutes. When the movie ended I knew I had to get her home, it kind of sucked to drive her back today was fun. I didn't think having a sibling, especially a sister, would be fun but she suprised me. Hell the whole, having a twin thing was a suprise in general.

* * *

.

* * *

I stretched out under the trees in the middle of the forest, it had been a long day and it still wasn't over. I had an hour of patrol left, Sam went easy on me since it was 'Sister-brother-bonding-day' as Emily put it.

_So how was it?_ I heard Quils voice as he phased. _Was she nice? Boring? Girly?_

I showed him the game of Rummikub and her picking our movie. _Dude your sister is kick ass._

_I know!_ I thought smiling._ I have the coolest twin ever._

_Well at least your happy but when did you guys decide to tell her shes your twin?_

_Soon, I haven't seen her around here before but I asked around the other two kids shes with have lived here. Either shes adopted or shes in foster care we aren't sure yet. _

_Oh that sucks, I'd talk to Sam about it if I were you..._

_Yeah, sooner the better last thing we want is to loose her after we just found her._

_

* * *

_

_._

_

* * *

_

I rushed to Sams after patrol, Quil really had me thinking 'what if' after that conversation. So many things could come of all this; What if she didn't like that we were family? What if she moved before I could tell her? What if she freaks out?

I knocked on the door lightly, I knew Sam could hear it and luckily Emily couldn't. Last thing I wanted was a pissed off alpha for waking his imprint at this time of night right before I asked for advice. Moments later Sam was standing infront of me, half asleep.

"Do you know what time is it?" I nodded. Yes, yes I did and I'd like to be asleep too, but until this is solved I can't sleep. Of course I wouldn't say that though, the man is massive.

"Well? Come on spit it out"

"Right well, when should I tell Trinity?" He rolled his eyes.

"You got me out of bed for that? Embry I don't know its like...what, three AM?" I poked my head into the house and looked at the wall clock.

"Yep"

"Come on in then, if your not gonna leave we might as well get comfortable"

I sat at the kitchen table, each of us with a cup of coffee. I explained why we had to tell her soon, and all my what if's.

"Embry she's your twin, she's gonna love you either way" He took a sip of his coffee, trying to keep his voice down. "But I do agree, soon the better...but we can't freak her out you have to ease her into it"

I nodded, I could do that. I think? "Like...how exactly"

"Like ask her to come over again, get your mom to help you both explain..tell her you told your mom you saw someone who looked like you and she broke down and told you"

"Then?" He rolled his eyes again, so I wasn't that good with stuff like this sue me.

"Then tell her your mom looked into it and found out what really happened"

I smiled, "Thanks Sam" I couldn't have come up with all that on my own after all.

"No problem, now get out of my house" He laughed.

* * *

.

* * *

I jogged home, to lazy to phase to get back to the house. Instead I spent the time going over the plan, by tomorrow morning I'd have to invite her over for the weekend.

"What are you doin' out so late?" I looked up at the sound of someones voice.

"Jake?" I laughed, we didn't get to speak much after he got back. Sam told us all to back off and give him his space so we wouldn't scare him off again. "I'm just heading home" I said shoving my thumb behind me in the direction of my house.

There was complete silence, you could hear crickets chirping it was so quiet. Most people would find this awkward, boring, even odd for two friends to be like this but it was nice. He didn't have to say it, neither did I, we both missed each other. It was hard to have your best friend leave for so long after spending years together. Every day hanging out, and the whole werewolf thing only made us closer.

I pulled him into a hug, now before you start going oh look at that Embry's such a pansy, he likes to hug when he gets emotional, let me clarify it was one of those buddy hugs. Not one of those lets hold on for dear life and cry into each others arms were so happy, hugs.

"How was your time alone?" I asked, I knew Sam would yell at me if he found out but I knew Jake better then most of the guys, he wouldn't mind. He rocked back and forth on his heels, hands in his pockets, before responding.

"It was quiet" We both laughed.

"No shit" He nodded.

"Indeed it was, but I had a lot to think over so I didn't mind to much..."

"I'm just glad your back" I said hitting him in the arm, "And next time you decide to leave...take me with you Seth is way to much to handle" I laughed.

"Agreed, so what happened here? What was the 'Big News'?" He said using air quotes.

"Brace yourself"

"Bracing"

"I have a twin"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**I hope that was longer :P I tried ! **

**So I'm not sure if it sounds fishy to anyone that shes asking Embrys mom that but personally if I had a twin that I didn't know about and I met them and there mother I'd be like dude, whats with your kid lookin like me because that's just odd. So that's what Trinity did :)**

**Thanks a billion to S K B C and Kaithuyck for the reviews!**

**:)**

**.review.**

**Oh and incase anyones wondering there will be imprinting! I just won't say who :P**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Ten**

Our house it has a crowd  
There's always something happening  
And it's usually quite loud  
Our mum she's so house-proud  
Nothing ever slows her down  
And a mess is not allowed  
Our house, in the middle of our street

- Madness

It seems like every time I squeeze a lemon, the juice gets into a cut I never even knew I had. I held my finger under the sink water for a few seconds.

"How many paper cuts do you have Trinity?" Brian laughed, thanks Brian. I knew I could lean on you to kick me when I'm down. "That's the third time you've done that" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks for keeping count"

"No problemo" He smiled.

I had been helping Annie and Brian make lemonade for the past fourty minutes, who knew it'd take this long for three kids to make, what should be, a simple drink?

"So how'd yesterday go?" Brian asked wagging his eyebrows at me, he had some crazy idea that Embry had a thing for me.

"It went fine, and like I said a million times were just friends" I said putting emphasis on just. Seriously, he was nice, he was fun, he was cool but that's all. Honestly though last night was great, I had more fun then I've had in a long time.

Annie made kissie faces at me. "Trinitys got a boyfriend" She giggled pouring some sugar into our lemonade. I scooped her up and tickled her.

"Trinitys got a what?" I laughed.

"A boyfriend!" She laughed harder, wiggling in my arms. "Okay okay I was kidding!" I put her down. Mission complete.

"I'm gonna go for a walk guys is that cool?" They both nodded, that was something I liked about them. They weren't clingy, they didn't need me around constantly like some of the other familys had been. If i needed my space they gave it to me with no problem.

I got my bag, threw some shoes on and took a deep breath as I went outside. Wind blew my hair in all directions, but I loved the smell of the fresh air as it hit me. One thing I hated about this place was the ground, because it rained so much the ground was usually muddy. You could never find a good place to curl up and read a book like I loved to do.

I wasn't even sure why I decided to go on this walk, the sky was clouded as usual, it was chilly and to top it off it started to drizzle as I hiked threw the woods. I needed something to do while I was here, I'd like to get a job to have some pocket money but who knows when I'll leave. I couldn't really get into any sort of clubs, again my time here could end at any moment so it ruined my shot at fun.

I kicked a few rocks, I could start making friends to entertain myself. Embry was the first thing that poped in my mind, I could consider him a friend right? A friend's someone who invites you over, and he had already had me over for a movie and games and food. He was totally my first friend.

As much as I liked having him as a friend, he still confused me. You know that feeling you get in your gut when you know somethings up? Like everyones keeping something from you and it's something you want to know? I had that.

I went deeper into the woods, thicker tree branches hung above me, like a tent for everything under them. I could see more dry patches of land the more I walked. I finally took a seat against a large tree and set my bag next to me. Silence surounded me, all I could do now was think.

It was moments like these that I hated, the times where I was left alone and had to think. All that filled my mind usually was my parents. The real ones anyway, I mean why me? Why'd they bother to have me if they were just gonna give me up? I wish I had a mom and dad and silbings in a normal house with a dog and a happy life. Instead I get a foster family, in the middle of no where with no friends.

Correction, I get a foster family in the middle of no where with one friend. A friend who left me with so many unanswered questions. Between him and my real parents I just wanted to scream with how angry I was, so that's exactly what I did.

My chest started to burn, like it was on fire which only caused me to scream more. My head and heart were pounding and my entire body began to shake. I was breathing heavely at this point. I tried to calm down and focus on my breathing to regain control over my body.

Finally everything stopped at once, I was exhausted but the burning had left my chest and I was no longer shaking. I threw my bag on and ran home before that could happen again, last thing I wanted was to pass out in the woods with that bear that had followed me the other day.

* * *

.

* * *

_Embrys POV_

It had been a week since Trinity was here, I was wasting to much time all because I was nervous. I finally decided it was time to suck it up and ask her to come over, of course me being the idiot I am I forgot to get her number. Instead I got to go to her house uninvited, and ask her to come over.

I knocked hard waiting for someone to hear me, I didn't hear anyone near the door for what felt like hours, although it was only a minute.

A short red haired woman stood infront of me, holding a dish towel in one hand and a wet plate in the other. She was drying it as she spoke, "Hello" She said and looked up, she looked taken back for a moment. "How may I help you?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm Embry Call" I smiled. "Is Trinity around?" She nodded, ushering me into the house.

"Take a seat" She said pointing to the couch. "Trinity! Your friend Emeril is here!"

"Emeril?" I heard Trinity call down the stairs before running down them. She looked at me and smiled, "Embry, Abigal, Embry" She laughed. The woman's cheeks turned bright red.

"Sorry" She said. "I'm no good with names!"

"It's okay" I grinned back, at least she didn't laugh at it like most people did.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone" She smiled, winking at Trinity who just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry, they all think were going to date" I laughed a little to hard at that, if only they knew what she was about to find out. "So whats up?"

I shrugged, "Was just wondering if you wanted to come over"

"Sure, lemme grab my coat" She smiled and came back quickly. "Abigal, is it ok if I go to Emerils house?"

"Yes and am I going to hear about this 'til I die?" She laughed from the kitchen. "It was one mistake!"

"Okay I'll be home later" Trinity called out. "And yes, yes you will" she said before shutting the door.

* * *

.

* * *

My mom sat with us at the dining room table, she knew what was going to happen tonight and it looked like she was as nervous as I was. She gave me a half smile. "So how have you been Trinity?"

"It's funny you ask, I wasn't feeling well a few days ago" She said, her eye brows coming together in confusion. "My chest was hurting, I got really hot and started to shake" She shook her head, "It was bizzare"

Oh shit.

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinitys POV_

We talked about everything that night, my life at different homes, schools, states, there life in the same place, friends, jobs, everything and anything came up. It went on for hours and i wasn't bored once.

made dinner, her food was amazing. I usually don't eat to much but I found myself going back for seconds then thirds. "Thank you so much for the meal" I smiled when we started to clean up the dishes.

"No need to thank me sweetie" She took the dishes from my hands. "Your the guest, make Embry put those in the sink" She laughed.

"Well, you heard the woman" I grinned at him. He just rolled his eyes and took them from us as we sat back down.

"So Trinity" began, "Do you know who your real parents are?" Embry rushed into the room, his eyes the size of tennis balls. He sat down quietly, looking at the table.

I shook my head, "No clue, I heard I lived with them until I was one but I'm not sure why they gave me up" This was a touchy subject for me, I never knew how to answer the questions people asked. Sometimes people would ask me if I missed them, and it always embarassed me to have to respond. How can you miss someone you never knew?

"What would you say if I told you I could help you meet them..or at least one of them?" My heart stopped, and my throat was dry. I had never been asked anything like that, was she serious?

I finally found my voice, "I..don't know to be honest" I started, "I'd like to meet them, but at the same time I don't, you know?" I could see hurt in her eyes for a moment. "I mean who ever they are they didn't want me, why would I want someone in my life that didn't want me in theres..."

She took a deep breath, looking at her hands in her lap, "Excuse me" and with that she was in the next room.

"Was it something I said?" I asked Embry who wore the same hurt look on his face. He shrugged before meeting my eyes. A minute later his mom returned, her eyes a little red.

"Sorry" She smiled, then nodded to Embry.

"We know who your real parents are" He said in low voice, I didn't say anything I just looked at him until he continued. "I told my mom how much we looked alike when I met you..." He looked at his mom, as if he needed help to explain.

"When I was seventeen I met a man, my boyfriend had just dumeped me and I was upset, one thing lead to another" She played with her hands a little as she spoke, "And we became...intimate that night" Translation: They had sex. "I found out I was pregnant a month later, I didn't really hear from him that much so I didn't bother to tell him until I saw him a few months later at the store"

I nodded for her to continue, my stomach began to twist with every word but I wanted to hear the rest. "I told him I was pregnant, they were his" She looked at me then Embry. They? "I was having twins, Embry, and Emma Lee" Embry had a sister? "Not long after that I was in the hospital, the nurses all piled into the room and started to shout that something was wrong"

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she continued. "I was in so much pain, then the nurse said my husband was there and it would be fine he was taking care of it all.. when I woke up my baby boy was next to me but I couldn't find my little girl.." She shook her head in anger. She started to spit with words threw her teeth the more she spoke. "The nurse told me he took my baby, my little girl, and that I had agreed to it...I knew I hadn't I should have said something but I didn't know what to think.. I was in and out of it all day..and I'm sorry"

By this point the woman who had been so nice and full of smiles was sobbing infront of me, having a breakdown. "The baby was you Trinity..." Embry whispered looking me in the eye.

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

.

* * *

My eyes opened, "Trinity?" Embry? What the hell are you doing in Hawaii? I looked around, we weren't in Hawaii that's for sure. "You passed out, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I had the strangest dream..you said your mom was my mom" I laughed, no one else laughed with me.

"It wasn't a dream sweetie.." said helping me sit up. My mouth dropped open, my heart was racing. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

* * *

.

* * *

They explained everything to me, from the way my dad had tricked my mother and paid off the nurses to how sorry they were. They had just filled that little part of me that always seemed empty.

"So.. I have a twin" I laughed in a raspy voice, I had been crying for over an hour with my mom. Man was it weird to be able to use that word. Embry gave me a half smile and nodded.

"It's news to me too"

"So..does this like... mean I have to move in with you or something?" I asked trying not to sound rude. I liked my new foster family, they treated me good but I wanted to get to know my real family.

"That's up to you, I won't pressure you into anything" My mom smiled at me. I looked her in the eyes, I looked so much like her, I had wondered for so many years what she looked like and now I had the chance to spend time with her. She didn't hate me, or even want to give me up, it was all one big mistake.

I gave her the tightest hug I had ever given anyone. We both sat there crying for a while, Embry watched and joined not long after.

I finally had a family.

* * *

.

* * *

_Emrbys POV_

The cat was out of the bag, finally. I took Trinity home an hour ago after she promised to tell her foster family about us, and to visit moree often. We were finally one big happy family. I went to the Uley house since it was only eight. I could hear the whole pack inside before I burst through the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"My sister said she'd come over soon" I said smiling proudly. If I could have anyone for a sister, she'd be it. Maybe it was just because I knew she was my twin, but I loved her.

Everyone was excited for me, "Finally!" Quil laughed, he had been the most excited to have her over.

"I can't wait to meet her Em" Jake said, I was sure they'd get along. Emily hugged me and everyone else gave me a smile.

"When is she coming, we'll throw a welcome home party!"

"That's a great idea thanks Emily!" Paul grinned, something he didn't do much. Something was up. I looked at him before asking. "Whats with the look?"

"Partys mean food" He grinned, "Lots of food and cake" Everyone shared the same look when he said that.

Only a pack of wolves could think of food at the time like this.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**Okay guys this one is a long one! :) I hope you liked it! **

**Anyone know who's gonna imprint? Don't worry you'll find out soon!**

**:D**

**If your reading this and you haven't reviewed could you review now and tell me if everythings moving to fast or too slow?**

**If you have reviewed could you tell me if its too fast or slow and if you liked it?**

**Thanks so much S K B C and Kaithuyck :)**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Eleven**

Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

- Kylie Minogue

Jacobs POV

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just tied your shoes before we left" I said, rolling my eyes at Seth who was now on the ground. Seth fell hard, and skinned his knee, being a werewolf it shouldn't phase him but of course Seth being Seth, it did. "Get up you idiot" I laughed, serves him right all it takes is a few minutes to put your shoes on and tie them, instead he just tosses them on and goes.

"Ok ok" He said as the cut started to disapear. I could smell the cooking, and hear the music coming from Emilys house.

"Come on before were late" I said running the rest of the way. We let ourselfs in and made it to the backyard in minutes. Everyone was there; From the pack to our parents and imprints. It was like one big reunion. The music blasted as everyone walked around talking and laughing as if we hadn't seen each other in years when in reality we saw each other almost everyday. I smiled at Quil who was walking up to me.

"Hey did you see the guest of honor on your way here?" He said and took a bite of the large cookie he was holding. I shook my head, I wouldn't know even if I had. I was the only one who hadn't seen this girl and I was excited to meet her. She was my best friends twin after all. "Well, she doesn't know about the party...she should be here soon so go shut off the musci and find a hiding spot"

I hid behind the speakers after turning the music off, I could see Quil and Claire crouched behind a table, he gave me a thumbs up and looked at the back door. He ducked down quickly, pulling Claire close to him. I could see Claire giggling in her hands and he put a finger to his mouth to keep her quiet, she was too cute.

"I wonder where everyone is" Embry shouted, I guess he was in on all of this. Everyone, including Leah, jumped out with a smile and screamed "Suprise!" I laughed looking at Seth who was next to me. How she didn't know was beyond me, there was a giant 'WELCOME HOME TRINITY!' banner stuck to two poles in the middle of the yard.

I couldn't even seen her with the amount of people that had surrounded her in seconds. I pushed my way through my sea of friends, everyone began to disperse and formed little groups of people talking through out the yard again. I finally made it to the front and looked up.

My eyes met hers and the wind was knocked out of me. My breathing became shallow and my heart was pounding out of my chest. She stood there looking at me, wide eyed and smiling. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and her eyes! Wow, it was like two stars had been plucked from the sky and placed on her lovely face. I wanted to say something, I had to but where was my voice?

"Hi I'm Trinity" She said, her voice like an angels. I swallowed the lump in my throat, she was talking to me? My cheeks burned, I was messing this up. I managed to grin without it looking creepy, at least I think it was normal. I took a deep breath and went for it, it was only a greeting after all, right?

"H-hi" I stuttered. Oh no, not the stutter please not the stutter! My stomach twisted, my smiled turned into the frown, not for long though. She continued to talk to me, how could I frown at a face like that? Her mouth stopped moving, what was she saying? It was like her own language and I didn't know how to speak it.

"Sorry could you say that again?" I managed to get out with out sounding like a complete idiot. She laughed, I loved that laugh so much.

"I said, are you okay?" She asked, "You don't look to good" I was about to respond then out of no where someone hit me in the chest, my shirt balled up in there fists. I looked up to find Embry glaring at me and pushing me back into the forest, shouting a sorry to his twin. My eyes got wide, she was Embrys twin.

Oh shit.

_Embrys POV_

I was happy, so very happy that my family had all gotten together to welcome my sister. I looked around the yard at everyone talking and enjoying themselves. This was going great; Food, music, friends, family, how could it get any better? I turned back to my twin, the center of attention for the day. Her eyes were locked with Jakes as they talked. I looked at my best friend, the guy I grew up with. I knew that look. He had imprinted.

I controlled myself enough not to phase then and there, I pushed him back until we reached the forest, ignoring the looks and questions I was getting from the party. "Sorry guys we'll be back" I said threw my teeth to pissed to say anything else. Once we were hidden behind the trees I let my anger out.

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. I sighed, as if he knew this was coming. "THAT'S MY TWIN! MY SISTER! I HAVEN'T KNOWN HER EVEN A MONTH YET AND YOUR GOING TO RUIN IT ALL!" I was beyond angry, my yelling didn't even seem to phase him.

I grew up with just my mom. No dad, no brothers, no sisters, I really didn't have anyone apart from mom. She was an only child and I never knew my grandparents. Now I find out not only do I have a sister but a twin who wants a relationship with me and my mom and hes going to ruin it. I knew how imprinting went, one look and there all yours. That meant he would be at her side at all times, which means there'd be no family bonding time. I was being gipped again.

I had to put my foot down, he couldn't start seeing her. He had to leave before she started to like him, before all of this formed into some sort of relationship. This was my time with her and until I felt ready he couldn't just have her like that. Before I knew it I was shaking uncontrolably. I stripped fast, there was no way I could explain my outfit bursting. I saw Jake do the same from the corner of my eye.

Not even seconds later we were wolves. I could finally let all of my anger out on him, that words just couldn't do it. I lunged at him, sending him flying into a tree with a whimper. He didn't even try and fight back he just took everything I gave him. Everytime I'd push him he'd get back up and let me do it again.

_Embry please lets just talk_ He finally said after I had bit him for the third time.

_Okay lets talk Jake, about what? How you imprint on my sister! What about Bella? _I knew that was a low blow so I stopped and backed up trying to calm down. I could see flashes of his memories with her.

He looked away, clearly hurt by what I said. Wasn't imprinint suppose to take away all feelings of other women? I was really confused by this point. He did imprint, didn't he? Jakes voice interupted my thoughts before I could continue to ramble.

_Yes I did... He thought And just because I love her, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that I won't see one of my best friends anymore._

I felt bad, I didn't want to but I did. He was my best friend whether he imprinted or not, I loved him like a brother and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making a comment like that. I should have known it would have hurt him.

_I'm sorry..._

_It's fine Em, I get it... but I can't help it. You know how it is to imprint._

He was right, I did know how it was to imprint. I had imprinted just before Jake had left. It was something uncontrolable, it took over your thoughts at all times. It was one of those things you couldn't shake even if you wanted to. I could hear his thoughts about how much he loved my sister. I didn't mind until he thought, in detail, how much he loved each part of her body. Creepy.

_Okay ew, stop, she's my sister!_ I thought before calming down enough to phase back. I through on my pants and waited for Jake who was laughing. I just shook my head in disgust, those thoughts were going to be burned in my mind for a while.

"Sorry" He chuckled as we both headed back to the party. Emily and Kim were talking to Trinity about something by the food table. Sam, Paul, and Quil looked at us for the 'Ok' nod before meeting us by one of the five tables set up outside.

"Whats going on" Sam asked, holding a massive plate of potatoe salad that Emily had made. He eyed both of us, clearly worried. We were best friends, everyone knew it and they all knew we didn't fight.

"I imprinted" Jake said in a whisper, I guess incase Trinity came over. Everyone grinned, Quil threw an arm over his shoulders giving him a half hug.

"Whos the lucky lady?" Paul said. Oh great now everyones going to know he imprinted on my sister, now they'd all have to see what he sees. Well, if they were going to find out eventually, which they were, they might as well find out now. Jake looked at me for a moment, as if he were asking premission without voicing it.

"Embrys sister" He said, a smile growing on his face. I rolled my eyes, as much as I hated it I suppose I can't stop it either. They all seemed happy, congratulating him, he even got a shes hot from Paul which made me shoot a glare at him. Sam must have been the only one to figure out why we were fighting. He looked me in the eyes, searching for something until he finally gave in and asked.

"And how do you feel about this?" He sounded like a damn therapist. What was he gonna do next pull out pictures of ink blots and ask what I see? I shrugged. I wanted to be happy for him because of everything he had been through but I was still upset that my time with her was now going to be cut in half and the other half he'd be there.

"I'm happy" But of course, he knew me better. Being the alpha I guess he had to, he pulled me aside letting the guys talk about the new imprintee. He looked at me for the real answer, "Okay, it's just bothering me that's all"

He nodded smiling, "It's hard but I'll make sure you have your own time with her" He said throwing one arm over me. "So don't worry about that, just be happy for your friend"

"Thanks Sam" I smiled and we headed back to the guys.

* * *

.

* * *

Eventually I got over Jake imprinting on Trinity and agreed, after a lot of beging bribing and persuading, to help reintroduce him since the last time it didn't end to well. "Come on Romeo" I mummbled, pulling him along with me. He had this goofy look on his face. My face twisted in disgust when I thought about him and my sister dating. I was protective already.

"Oh Trinity" I laughed, she turned to face me and spotted Jake who was grinning like an idiot. She blushed under his gaze and finally looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"This," I began, forcing the words out of my mouth. I'll get my time with her, he'll treat her right. Sam promised. I repeated in my head. "Is my best friend Jacob Black"

"Hello Jacob Black" She smiled, sticking her hand out which he took quickly. "Nice to meet you...again" She laughed.

"Well...I'll let you two talk" I mummbled leaving them alone. I sighed, I had given into this whole imprint business when I met Mickey, although I didn't mind with her, now I had to do it all again with my sister and Jake.

"Hey you" I heard a voice behind me. It was Mickey, Mikayala Anne Anderson, my imprint. The wind blew, her scent hitting me hard. She smelled like the ocean.

"You look great" I said smiling, she always looked great. From her hair to her make up to her outfit, it was all perfect. Her personality was even better.

"Thanks Embry" She said giving me a little spin, I could another wiff of her scent. I wanted to take her in my arms and hug hold her, kiss her but of course I couldn't. My stomach twisted at the thought of everything that had been happening. "Have you seen Seth around?" She asked, standing on her tip toes looking through the massive crowd of people. The party grew while I was in the forest with Jake.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. That wasn't completely true, I just saw him by the food but he could have moved somewhere else by now there for I was not techically lying. I hated when she talked about him.

"Seth!" She laughed, he picked her up and spun her in his arms and gave her a kiss. I had to look away, last time they met up I was close to phasing near her. I couldn't stand him anymore, not since they started dating.

"Missed you" I heard him whisper as he leaned his forehead against hers. Yuck. He's getting his grimmy paws all over my girl and she let him do it!

Maybe this day wasn't going to be as good as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**I decided to do more than one chapter tonight :) I really like the way this one turned out, so far I liked writing for Jake the best. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**Oh and my story One Heart Two Many is about Embry and Mickey if you wanna read that to learn a little more 'bout them! :)**

**Thank you for reading a reviewing!**

**Review review review! **


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twelve**

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

- Shakira

_Trinitys POV_

It had been a week since my suprise welcome home party, I thought it was cute that they did that for me although it didn't exactly feel like home. Not yet anyway. I was in my room, reading to pass the time before my foster dad got come. I heard the door open, the shut. Bingo.

I told them about my family, they didn't believe me at first. Hell I barely believed it at first but after some convincing it made since to all of us, there was no way this wasn't my family. I could feel it. My foster family, although they hadn't known me long, grew to care about me. They decided that with Annie being so young, and Brian not being a parent, they'd discuss it more with me when they went to stay with there aunt for the weekend.

George, my foster dad had just gotten home. I only had to wait seconds before I was called into the kitchen, they wanted to get down to business as much as I did. I stepped down the stairs, I wasn't even sure how to feel. I had a mix of emotions balled into my stomach, I felt guilty and mad, angry, sad, and sort of happy but when my eyes met theres all that left me with a sick feeling.

I could see the heart break in there eyes, I'm sure they thought i'd leave and they'd never see or hear from me again. I couldn't blame them for thinking that, I had been bounced around the country for so many years all I wanted to do was have a steady family and a good home life. Drama was the farthest thing from my mind at this point.

Abigal started after I took my seat across from them, "So have you been having fun with your mom and brother?" She asked, clearly trying to sound happier then she was about the whole thing. I nodded, I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to use my voice just yet. I wish I didn't have to make choices like this at seventeen. Either way, I'd be breaking someones heart.

"Do you think you'll want to stay with us? Or..." George said, his voice trailing off. I looked at my hands on my laps, playing with my fingers and trying hard not to look them in the eye. My gut twisted as I nodded. I knew I had to do this, it was for the best. "And..?" His voice sounded shakey. I never knew a man who was so close to his family, that he would become emotional over something like this.

"I think, maybe if you wouldn't mind..I could try spending weekends with them?" It came out like a question, although I was sure they'd agree to whatever I wanted. "I like living here, and honestly I know you guys better than I know them, so I don't want to rush into anything but I'd like to see if I could make it a weekend with them"

George and Abigal nodded, both looking sad. I was still going to spend most of my time her, monday through friday and I'd be here for school instead of on the reservation. They still seemed to be upset about it. "How about you try that for a month, if you like them enough you can move in...if not you know you always have a place here" Abigal whispered not meeting eyes with anyone.

I nodded in agreement, that sounded fair enough but I still hated all of this. After all the horrible familys, after all the mean people and children and schools I finally get landed with a good one and I hurt them. This was all to much to handle, and without warning I did something I never did with anyone. I cried.

* * *

.

* * *

_Embrys POV_

"I'm an octopus," Quil said happily, sitting on the floor of the Uley house playing with Claire. He didn't look like one. I raised an eye brow in his direction and laughed, sometimes those to played some weird games. "What?" He asked seriously, Claire's little lip was stuck out as she glared at me for laughing at them.

"An octopus? What game are you guys playing now?" I said, falling back on the couch watching them. There were some barbies, polly pockets, a doll house, a tiara, some play make up, crayolas and craft paper all around them. It was a mess. Claire pushed her way out of Quils arms and stood up, hands on hips to answer. She was a fiesty one.

"We payin' ocean Emby" She said very seriously. She couldn't quite pronounce my name just yet, it was cute. I just hoped she grew out of it before high school. Her chubby finger pointed to Quil, as if I should see an octopus instead of my friend. "Duh.." Leah had taught her that.

I squinted my eyes, playing along. "Is that an octopus Claire?" I said, and covered my mouth, pretending to be shocked. She played along and imitated me. She nodded quickly, I scooped her up in my arms and jumped on the couch. "We have to run! It might eat us!" She giggled in my arms. Quil stood up, doing his best impression of an octopus and came at us. "Oh no! I think it's gonna be every man for himself Claire, you might have to be bait!"

I dangled her little legs over the side of the couch, pretending to feed her to the octopus. She laughed, then played dead. Emily called me from the kitchen as I fed the rest of Claire to the octopus, "You keep playin' kiddo" I laughed as they started a new game. "Yeah Em?" I said standing next to her as she iced the cupcakes. Yum."

So Jacob spoke to me" She said in her normal, happy voice. I knew where this was going, Trinity had been over the last few nights. Jake sat outside like a lost puppy lookin' in the window every time. It was a little pathetic if you ask me. "He wanted to know if it would be okay with you if he finally asks her out.." She said, looking at me hopefully. She handed me a cupcake as if to persuade me to say yes. Ugh, I hated it when he used her and her cooking against me.

I swallowed it whole, and nodded. "I guess...if I can have one more of those?" I laughed licking my lips. They were to good to pass up. She giggled and hugged me.

"Take as many as you'd like" She said before continuing to ice the rest. "There were made to get you to say yes anyway..so there kind of yours" Score.

* * *

.

* * *

Sam came home from patrol an hour later, it was only the afternoon so I had a good chance to talk to him without having him cranky and ready to kick me out of his house. He came in, kisssed Emily and changed. I sat on the sofa waiting for the right time to talk to him. It was ten minutes later after he made himself a cup of coffee that I decided to go for it.

"Hey Sam" I said, making my way into the kitchen. He had the newspaper in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other as he sat at the table reading. I took a seat across from him and fiddled with my thumbs. This was usually an alpha thing, so I wasn't sure if I should bring it up, but I had been the only that noticed so far.

"Yeah?" He said after a moment of silence.

"You know how Trinitys my twin right.." I started, he looked up and gave me a 'Duh' look. "Well, the night I told her about everything...she said she was feeling sick lately" He put his paper down and listened carefully, I think he knew it was important. "She explained all the signs we had when we phased; shaking, the heat, all of it"

His eyes became wide, I don't think it had occured to him that she could be a wolf to because Leah was the only female of the pack. "Quil get in here" He called, "Are you sure thats what she said?"

"Who said what?" Quil said, taking a seat beside me. "Whats going on?"

"We think Trinity might phase" He said. Quils eyes were just as wide as Sams had been when I told him. He just nodded his head, speechless. "We need to keep a close eye on her, she hasn't been here long and its already starting.." We both nodded. "Tell the rest of the pack when your on patrol Embry"

"Sure thing" I mummbled, I didn't want my sister to be a wolf. It wasn't because I wanted to be something she wasn't but because it was hard. It wasn't something fun, you loose sleep over it and everything changes. I wanted her to have a good life.

* * *

.

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

This was the first time I ran patrol since I'd been home. It was me, Paul and Leah now, my two favorite people. Not.

_I heard that_ Leah thought, I rolled my eyes. I did not miss that._ Good, I didn't miss you either._

Embry had just phased, letting Leah go for the night. _Wait Leah before you go I have something I need to tell you guys._

_What?_

_Whats up?_

_What happened Em?_

Everyones voices were all coming at once, it gave me a headache sometimes but this was life. He showed us the conversation he had with Sam earlier. Trinity, my Trinity was going to be a wolf? My stomach knotted. That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

_Me too but we all have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't phase infront of anyone or alone_.

Everyone agreed and Leah phased back so she could head home. It was just the guys now._  
_

_So you gonna ask Trinity out tonight..._Embry thought. I guess Emilys plan had worked, I needed to listen that girl more often.

_Yeah..if that's alright?_ I thought, I didn't want him to attack me again but I wasn't going to give up on my imprint so easily either. She was worth being bit and pushed all night.

_Just take care of her Jake that's all I want._

_Okay, I can do that_ I thought happily. I wasn't even sure if she'd like to go out with me, but I had to try.

* * *

.

* * *

It was six o'clock. I stood outside of Trinitys house, I could see her bedroom window from where I was. I had been out here every night since her party, so I knew where most of the rooms in her house were. This time was different though, this time I was in my normal body and I wasn't watching her like a stalker from behind the trees.

I went to knock, but stopped before I could. What if she didn't like me like that? What if she freaks out or she has a boyfriend? I took a deep breath, I had to do this if I was going to get anywhere with her. I knocked, a part of me hoping no one would answer because I was so nervous.

She stood infront of me, "Hey" her voice filled me ears. Every time I saw her I was always shocked by how beautiful she was. Her big brown eyes looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Hi" I said with a smile. Great now you seem like an idiot.

"It's Jake right?" She laughed, shutting the door quietly as she stepped outside. We took a seat on the porch steps. I nodded. A piece of hair fell infront of her face, I had to use all my strength not to push it back behind her ear. "So whats up?"

There was a lump in my throat as I went to speak. "I was wondering..."

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinitys POV_

Just as Jake started to talk Embry showed up smiling. He saw me and Jake on the front porch and stopped, "I'm not interupting anything am I?" He asked looking between the two of us. I shook my head, at least I didn't think he was?

"One sec Em, what was it you were going to say?" I said looking at Jacob, he was handsome. Tall, long dark hair, a cute smile, everything I liked in a guy but I knew not to get to close. I never trusted guys, especially guys like him. It would all end in heart break if I did trust him, so I chose the safest route and decided against it.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He said in a rush, a blush creeping onto his face. Man he was cute but cuteness wasn't everything. I was not about to let him...let him.. woo me like that. Last thing I need is to go out, him try and get me in bed, me pregnant and then have him leave me! Okay, so I was getting a little ahead of myself but hey it happens.

I looked at Embry, hoping that whole twin telephathy thing would kick in any moment and help me out. He nodded, I took that as a go for it. Clearly he didn't know me that well. I bit my lip, my stomach was twisting. I barely even knew this guy but my brother did and he was telling me to say yes. I let out a sigh and gave him a half smile.

"Uh...sure" I said. I didn't really want to but I could give it a shot. His face lit up. Oh great, this is not going to end well.

"Well, uh...okay" He said smiling. "I'll leave you two alone..is it okay if I get your number from Embry later?" I nodded, I'm digging my own grave here. He left with a small wave and Embry sat in his spot.

"What wrong misses grumpy gills" He said pinching my cheeks.

"Have you been watching finding nemo?" I laughed.

"Claire was playing ocean" I raised an eyebrow...ocean? What happened to house? "Don't ask" He laughed. "You don't seem to thrilled about your date huh?"

I shook my head, "I'm not much of the dating type..." Infact I was the furthest thing from it. I'd never even been kissed let alone gone on a date. "I've just never really been into guys" His eyes got wide. I hit him, "Not like that creep!" I laughed. "I like guys, I just don't really trust them"

He nodded, "Understandable" This is why I liked having him as a twin, he understood me. "So we on for a movie tonight?"

"Of course, I promised mom we'd watch her pick" That word still sounded forgien coming from my mouth, he groaned.

"Why'd you go and do that!"

"Just to torture you" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**Trinitys gonna be a wolf :)**

**Could all my readers be really super amazing and leave me a review on this chapter about what you'd like to see happen with Jake & Trinity? **

**Should she like him soon? Should it take a while for her to warm up to him or what? And I'm thinking about starting another story, I get a little bored if I keep writing for the same story so it helps to have a few different projects to work on. If you think I should start a new one who should it be for? I was thinking Seth but I wanna hear everyones opinion!**

**Let me know!**

**:) thanks to BenitaxoxoCastiel, morgan allayne, kaithuyck, and S K B C! I love reviews!**

**.review. **


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Thirteen**

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

- Duran Duran

Jacobs POV

I had called Trinity a few nights later and we set up our date, it was all going well. Everything was falling together. Then the button on my, well Sams, shirt broke. "Ugh!" I groaned in frustration, I had to look good. Dress to impress you know? This was my imprint after all. Emily came over with a smile and patted my back. She was a mother figure to me, and I was grateful.

"Come on, take it off I'll sew it back on don't worry your pretty little head" She laughed and took the shirt to start fixing it. We were going to dinner in Port Angeles, Emily helped me plan the perfect night. Dinner at a fancy resturant, a moon light stroll (I think thats how she put it anyway) and then back home. I had been on dates before, but I was never nervous I just look forward to the fun night. Now my stomach was in knots and my palms were sweaty, which by the way is just nasty if you ask me.

"Is sweaty hands McGree here yet?" I heard Embry say from the next room. He knew how I got when I was nervous and was always willing to embarass me.

"In here" I called, I could hear him laugh. Yeah I answered to it, it's not like no one knew. He came in and smiled. Hopefully that's a, I approve of this smile, and not a wow dude your going to get rejected smile. "What?" I laughed, he just shrugged.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Dinner in Port Angeles" I tried to contant my excitement, but he knew me too well and chuckled anyway. I was like a kid at christmas, bouncing off the walls. Emily came in with my shirt just minutes later, man she worked fast. I slide it on and pulled my hand through my hair for the finishing touch.

"You look good Jake, don't stress it'll be fine" She said with a smile. I nodded, she's right I could do this. I was Jacob freaking Black.

"I got this!" I said, giving myself a pep talk as I headed to the front door. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for everything Emily" They all let me go with a few good lucks and have funs.

* * *

.

* * *

Trinitys foster mom answered the door with a grin on her face. "She looks so beautiful!" She whispered to me, ushering me to a seat on the couch where the whole family sat waiting. They all looked as excited as I was. "Trin, you ready sweetie?"

"Yeah I'll be down in just a sec!" I heard her said, from upstairs. My heart was beating fast, I smiled awkwardly at her foster dad. He seemed to be eyeing me, most parents would. I was a giant native, with a really high body temperature sitting right next to him. Who wouldn't find me strange?

I could hear her get closer to the stairs; First I saw her feet, then her legs, her torso, and finally all over her. She got to the bottom and gave us a spin, with the help of her foster mom. She looked gorgeous. Just when I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful she shocked me. I told her to dress formal and she hit that nail on the head.

She was in a green dress that came just above her knees. It was frilly, but not to frillys and had matching heels to match. Normally a girls outfit wasn't my main priority but she looked fantastic. Her hair was curled lightly towards the bottom and she had just enough make up on, although she didn't need it. My jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Well are we going ?" she laughed, grabbing her purse and coat. We said goodbyes to her family, promising to be home a reasonable hour and we were off.

* * *

.

* * *

Trinitys POV

Jacob looked nice, brown button up shirt and nice pants. Not to dressy but definitely not sloppy either. I had a hard time pulling my eyes from his as we made our way to the table, the waitress giving him eyes as he took his seat. Ew, I thought rolling my eyes.

The night was going good, although I tried my best to ignore any feelings I thought I might have for jacob. What was I saying? I had no feelings for him, he was just a guy I knew. That happened to be taking me to dinner, so what? We were friends, barely even that and that's how I was going to leave it. I smiled, he had been talking but I was too wrapped up in my debate against myself to really listen. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" I said, he nodded.

I made my way to the bathroom and started to fix my hair. He didn't even care that I just interupted him, mid sentence, to leave him sitting there. He was a push over. I mean how many times had that happened tonight alone? Alot. I felt bad, but it seemed like we had nothing in common, from what I heard anyway. Why he was going for me beyond me! Embry says he likes small girls, brown hair, mousey looking. I was tall, black hair, and I didn't consider myself very mousey. He liked girls who were into the thing he was; bikes, cliff diving, sports, video games...you know guy things.

I was the total opposite! I liked reading, writing, painting, all artsy stuff. Which by the way I heard he couldn't stand. Chances are he was just trying to get me in bed. Ugh, I hated guys like him. There such pigs, I mean come on do I really look like the type to just hop in bed with you after one meal? No way. That pain in my chest was returning, I forced myself into one of the stalls. My body began to shake. What was going on with me lately? Breath Trinity. Just breath! I cooled down enough to make my way back out of the bathroom.

Tonight was not looking good.

* * *

.

* * *

Jacobs POV

Trinity had left for the bathroom, I could tell she was thinking about other things through out the night. Maybe I wasn't doing as good of a job as I thought I was. I picked up my phone, looking behind me to make sure she wasnt back yet and texted Embry. He was her brother, he would know more about her then I would right?

Hey any tips on what to talk about? I clicked send and hoped he'd reply soon. Bling! my phone went off.

I dont know, try talking about your bike or something. She doesn't know you well.

Ok thanks!

She was back a few minutes later, with a little help from my friend I felt better. "So...I've been building this bike lately" I said with a smile, she nodded giving me a half smile back. That was the most she'd done all night, I'd have to thank Embry later. I contiuned talking about my bike; what I was going to do with it, the color it would be, when I thought it would be done. She smiled the entire time and seemed to be listening.

Our food got there, I talked about everything. My favorite football team, life on the rez, memories that included her brother. Tonight wasn't so bad, my nervousness went away and it didn't take long for me to start having a great time.

We pulled into her drive way, I turned in my seat looking at her. She was gorgeous. "Well, I had a great time!" I said, grinning. She just nodded, she seemed to do that a lot. I leaned in, hoping I wasn't being to forward. I took in slow, incase she wanted to pull away. Just as my mouth was about to reach hers, she turned her head to the side and I got her cheek. Ouch. It was better then nothing.

"Thanks for dinner Jake, it was..Sweet" Sweet. I wasn't sure whether that was good or not, hopefully I'd find out soon. She ran to the porch, and waved before shutting the door.

* * *

.

* * *

I phased an hour later, taking my shift for patrol. Embry and Quil were patrolling with me tonight which was good, I needed some help figuring out what happened tonight. As soon as I phased I showed them the entire night. They sat watching until it was over.

Ouch, I heard Quil think as he saw her cheek turn.

More like yuck, that's my sister Jake. I don't wanna see that!

Sorry, but what do you think it all means?

I could you know..just ask? Embry thought, Wouldn't that be the smarter thing to do?

* * *

.

* * *

Trinitys POV

The night was pretty bad. All he did was talk about himself! I didn't even understand half of what he was saying, bikes? Really? I thought he asked Embry about me. I was wrong about him though, that much I knew for sure. He wasn't trying to get in my pants, he was a self centered asshole. I mean I barely got anything in with all that talking he did. I would open my mouth and have to shut it because he kept going on and on and on.

I rubbed my temples, my headache was getting worse by the minute. I ran to the bathroom, I had seen advil in the cabnit while I was getting ready earlier that night. I took two pills, hopping it would go away soon and sat on the cool floor. My whole body was burning up, I had to have a fever there was no way I didn't. I cursed Melvin, that little slime ball always seemed to be sick it was probably him who gave me whatever mutated disease he had. Anger filled me, I wanted to hit someone or something just to get rid of some of it.

I wasn't always the nicest of people, and trouble usually found me but I wouldn't say I'm constantly angry. Lately though I seemed to be set off with the smallest things; Being woken to early, forgetting to do homework, burning my toast would even piss me off. I through my head back as the pain got worse, only to hit the wall hard. "Fuck" I muttered a little to loud. I stood up and stomped my way to my bedroom.

Maybe I was just tired, I thought. I changed into my PJs and crawled into bed. I couldn't even sleep I was so angry. I wasn't even sure why I was angry, it's not like I expected to much from my date tonight anyway. I thought about everything that happened, going over and over it again -making sure I wasn't being to harsh. It was still relatively early, and I couldn't sleep. I had to get up and move, do something to distract me. What ever I had caught it was really bad, maybe it was the flu or something, I thought feeling my chest get heavey.

I grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the house, as quietly as I could. I chugged moments after leaving, I hadn't even made it to the woods yet and it was an empty bottle. I breathed deeply, my head was pounding and my entire body ached. It was like I was being stretched in all different directions, half way through the woods I collapsed on the ground in pain. I started scream, I didn't care who heard me. I was crying at this point, I felt like I was in an oven. I could hear crunching, like my bones were being snapped.

I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into the fetile position. I took deep breaths like I had been for the past few nights, hoping it would end soon like it did every other time but nothing seemed to work. I focused on breathing, I focused on anything other than the pain that was taking over more and more of my thoughts.

That's when all the pain was gone. It was like I had never be laying on the ground, screaming in pain. I was back to myself, just a little more sore. I inhaled, suddenly feeling exhausted. I could definitately use a nap right now.

I opened my eyes, feeling a little dizzy. Where were my feet and why am I looking at paws?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy! Haha. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I think I might update again tonight so look out for the next chapter, and if you wouldn't mind try reading my other storys!**

**I like hearing what people think of all my stories! **

**Review review review!**

**:)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Fourteen**

Lookin' at you from a distance  
Gettin' all of my attention  
Could this be love at first sight, baby  
You walked away and I missed you  
Visions of wanting to kiss you  
How could this be if I don't really know you?

- Mary J. Blige

My mind raced, I thought of everything that had happened tonight leading up to this very moment. I stepped back quickly, trying to get away from these massive paws that were under me, only to be followed by them. I swallowed the orange size lump in my throat and began to cry. A howl filled my ears which startled me. What was wrong with me? Was this a dream? First I was thinking about how horrible that date went and then this. My stomach knotted.

_Trinity?_ I heard a voice, I turned around hoping to find my brother but he was no where in sight.

_Oh no Embry! Where is he?_ I thought, looking behind bushes. _Whatever I am right now had to be freaking him out enough to hide..._

_Trin, calm down relax, where are you? _He thought, I could hear a bunch of other voices. They seemed familiar but I couldn't put a face to them.

I looked around at the woods near my house, afraid of everything around me.

I could see someone running through woods, how was all of this happening? Next thing I knew a large pack of wolves was standing infront of me. They were all huge and mean looking, _oh please don't let them eat me! I'm to young to die._

I started to inch slowly away from them, trying not to scare them into attacking me. I looked each one in there eye, wasn't that a way to show authority or something or was that bears? I knew that show on animal planet would be useful someday!

_Trinity, it's me...Embry, calm down _ I could hear my brother say, as the giant grey wolf stepped closer to me.

_Whats going on Embry...what are you? _

_We.._ He started, the giant wolf looked at everyone he was with including me, _are wolves, but in order to explain everything I need you to relax and get back to your normal self._

I nodded my large head, which was harder then it seems and tried to focus. I didn't think about my date or what I thought was a cold, or my dad. I didn't think of anything that would normally anger me. Breathing deeply I finally cooled down, I could feel my bones crunching again. Opening my eyes, a peeked at all the wolves around me and screamed as I realized I was naked.

The wolf that I believed was my brother rushed infront of me. Shielding me from the rest of them, the most terrifying experience was followed by the most embarassing. Of course that just had to be my luck!

* * *

.

* * *

_Embrys POV_

We were all talking about Jakes night, finally coming to the conclusion that all guys needed the 'Girls 101' hand book in order to date. Otherwise we'd be lost, like we all were now. Quil was half way through his story about the last date he had been on, before imprinting on Claire, and another voice filled our heads.

Images of Jake talking raced through our minds, we could feel her emotions from throughout the night and we could hear how she thought about him. I looked at my best friend his face, although in the form of a giant wolf, was the saddest I had ever seen. I knew Trinity had finally phased, and what she was feeling was what we had all felt our first time; The anger, and confusion, the feeling that you were all alone in this, and how scary everything seemed.

I knew she didn't know what she was doing when she showed us her memories, but it still upset me that he had to hear that.

_Trinity?_

I could hear her thinking, she still thought she was alone. We could all see her searching high and low for my voice; Behind trees, bushes, everything but she couldn't find me. My stomach knotted, this was what I was afraid of. I had to find her.

I had started to run after telling Quil to get everyone else. The others followed close behind me soon, until we got to her. We all stopped infront of her, she was by far the nicest looking of us all, she was also the smallest. Her fur was as white as snow, but her eyes had stayed the same chocolatey brown like mine.

I talked her into calming down, completely forgetting whatever she had been in would be gone. We had all learned to keep a spare outfit on us, but she was new. I ran infront of her, her face was bright red but at least she was covered now.

_You guys turn around, I'm going to help her get some clothes we'll be right back._ I phased back, and changed quickly. Her eyes met mine, she was so small, and scared. I pulled her into a hug, I didn't care that she was naked she needed me now and I was going to be there for her. "Come on, I need you to hop on my back," She made a disgusted face. "I know, gross, but I need to get you some clothes before I explain anything."

She held onto me as I climbed up the closest tree to her room, I pushed on the window hoping it would be open. Of course it's not open, why would it be! I pushed harder, breaking the lock. I knew the strength would come in handy soon. "I'll wait here, you put something on and grab some extra clothes too.."

* * *

.

* * *

Trinity got off my back as we stood infront of all the other wolves. "Okay guys I got it from here, go...do something" I said out loud to them, if they weren't hovering around us maybe she could accept all of this easier. I looked at her, one eyebrow raised in my direction, she must think I'm nuts. She shows up in a new town, finds out she's not only got a family here but a twin, she gets a giant wolf to imprint on her, then she turns into one herself! Only in La Push.

I told her of our legends, she sat and listened to everything I said which I found amazing. Most people fell asleep half way through, but I guess a pack of mutant wolfs around you would keep you awake. "So... I'm a.." She started, I could see she had trouble saying it. It did sound silly the first few times.

"A wolf, well..shape shifter..yes," She nodded, I could see her taking it all in.

"Is that why I've been sick?"

"Yeah, that's what happens before you change," I looked around the forest, I could see the guys all spread out listening to our conversation. "Do you mind if the guys come back?"

Her eyebrows pulled together, she looked confused again. Oh right, she didn't know about them being wolves. "My friends, Quil, Sam, Paul..you know, all of them," I said pointing to the wolves who were slowing coming closer to us. "They're wolves too." Her eyes were the size of baseballs. Each of my friends phased back and sat with us.

"Sorry for scaring you," Quil said with a smile. I looked at Jacob, his eyes filled with sadness. He didn't even look up, just nodded with the rest of them.

"Maybe you should start staying with me Trin," I said, I knew it would it would be hard on her, she liked her foster family but I doubt they'd want her phasing in the middle of breakfast when she gets mad. She just nodded, I didn't need to explain why she just understood.

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinitys POV_

So I'm a wolf, a howl at the moon, run around the forest, protect my land wolf. My world had been turned upside down when I found out who my mother was. It changed even more when Embry said he was my twin, and now this.

I looked at all the guys as they sat down, I could see Jake looking at the ground. He was upset. Everyone watched as I watched him. Slowly his head started to come up, his eyes met mine. The world stopped, everything around me was blurred but his face. My heart was pounding.

What now!

* * *

.

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

Her eyes found mine, she just sat there watching me for a minute. She didn't move, she didn't even blink she just stared. I could tell everyone was watching us, wondering what was going on but I couldn't look away and by the looks of it, neither could she.

"Trinity?" Embry whispered, tapping his twin on the shoulder. She shook her self out of it and turned to him with a small smile. "You okay?" She nodded and turned back towards me.

"Did you feel that too?" She said in a whisper. I nodded, Embry hadn't told her anything about imprinting. I looked him in the eye, he nodded his head knowing what I needed to do. I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk," I started, "We'll be back in a few minutes guys." They all knew what was about to happen, they all sat frozen. We weren't sure how she would react to hearing I had imprinted on her, and she had on me. Being a wolf was one thing, and she took that well, but this was love. This was who she'd spend her life with, if she wanted that of course.

I sat down with her on an old log, far from where the pack was. "Theres this thing called imprinting," I started, I had to ease her into this. "When we find out soul mate, we imprint..its like a pull towards that person." I looked her in the eye, I knew she felt it. She nodded her head. "It's like...everything around you stops, you can't focus on anything but that person, your imprint, they become a part of you."

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs. "So.. is that.." She pointed back to the pack with her thumb. "Is that what I felt back there?" I nodded, hoping she'd be okay with it. I couldn't read her, as much as I wanted to, I searched her face for some sort of emotion that would let me know what's going on in that pretty little head of hers. "So you're my imprint," She smiled.

"Yeah," I said, grinning back. I had been sad, upset, devastated earlier after hearing her think all those bad things about me but all that was gone in a matter of seconds. "I'm not as bad as you think I am, and I don't just want to get in your pants." I mumbled, she had to know I was only trying to impress her. Her face filled with confusion, "We can hear each other's thoughts when we phase."

"Phase?"

"Turn into a wolf" She nodded, her cheeks turned pink as she winced.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's fine," I gave her a half smile, I couldn't be mad at her.

* * *

.

* * *

"So you know everything?" Embry asked as we got closer to the pack. They all stood looking at her, trying to read her like I had done when we were talking.

"Yup, I'm fine with it," She giggled, "You guys worry to much," Everyone relaxed a little. My imprint was amazing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank my AWESOME beta S K B C for helping me with this chapter and giving me so many good reviews! You ROCK!**

**Thank You:**

**Takara Rose Oizumi, EmbryPaul, and of course S K B C for the reviews, they make me happy :)**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Fifteen**

How much is that doggie in the window?  
The one with the waggley tail  
How much is that doggie in the window?  
I do hope that doggie's for sale

- Patti Page

_Trinitys POV_

I woke up, sweating, in my bed. Embry said it might take me a little while to get use to the heat thing, but this was just nasty. I crawled out from under the sheet I had on me and made my way into the shower, that I was in desperate need of. I relaxed as the cool water hit me, usually I hated cold water especially in the morning but this was nice. It would hit me, cool me down for a moment, and turn into warm water against my skin. There was a knock on the door, "Trinity?" I could hear Abigal on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"You feelin' okay?" What? Feeling okay? Why wouldn't I be?

"Uh..yeah I'm feeling okay" I laughed, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around me. I opened the door, she looked worried, she looked like she didn't sleep well. She gave me a half smile and followed me as I went to my room. I really hope she doesn't try and stay while I change, I thought watching her from the corner of my eye. "Did ya need something?" I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"No, it's just I came in last night cause I heard you tossing and you were really warm" She said fiddling with her hands. It was things like this that would make tonight hard, things that make me feel accepted by her and her family. My heart broke a little as I thought about telling them I was leaving. "I just wanted to know you were okay" She said, giving me a half smile and turning to leave.

I reached out and hugged her, it was the strangest thing I had ever done. I mean here I was, practically naked and hugging my foster mother of no time at all and I was upset about leaving unlike all the other times. "Thanks" I mummbled and let her go so I could change.

This wolf thing was really turning my world upside down.

* * *

.

* * *

I asked Abigal if I could talk to her and George alone, Brian brought Annie upstairs but I could see them peaking down from the top. They'd find out soon anyway, I thought and started. "I think it's best...for now, that I move in with my mom" I said slowly, eyeing both of them. They took it a lot better then I thought they would. No one cried, no one yelled, or tried to argue, they accepted it. "If it's okay with you, I'd still like to come over sometimes..." I started, hoping they'd be fine with it.

"Of course dear, your always allowed back home" I smiled, this was my first real home. Annie came running down the steps, as fast as her little legs could carry her. I could hear Brian trying to call her back before she reached us. Tears filled her eyes, her small bottom lip stuck out, she was breaking my heart the more I looked at her.

"But..." Her voice broke as the tears started to flow freely. She wrapped her tiny arms around my leg and held on for dear life. "You can't go" She cried, her body shaking as she clung to me. "Who will I play barbies with?" Abigal when to pry her off of me, but I stopped her. I pulled her off and lifted her up onto my lap as I sat down.

"How about I make sure to pick you up a few times a week for a play date?" I said, hoping she'd feel a little better knowing she'd still have her barbie buddy. "If it's okay with your parents of course?" It came out as a question, I looked at them from the corner of my eyes. George nodded with a smile.

"That sounds great" Annie nuzzled her face into my neck, nodding as she mummbled about how much fun we'd have. Brian started walking down the stairs slowly giving me a half smile. He wasn't crying, he wasn't frowning, but you could tell her was bummed about me moving. He leaned down and hugged me.

"You know your always welcome to come on our play dates Brian" I laughed, he was fun even for a geek.

_Embrys POV_

I got the call from Trinity, saying she'd be over soon. Mom and I had spent the day clearing out a room in our tiny house for her, around three o' clock we heard a honk outside. We both ran out to meet Trin and her foster family. I smiled at them, it looked a lot harder for them to give her up although she would still be close. Both mothers hugged.

"Thank you so much" I heard my, well our, mom say. "Your all welcome here" She said with a smile, looking from the little girl to her brother. We said our goodbyes and hurried inside as the ran started to come down. Trinity only had two bags, one being her book bag the other I guessed were her clothes. Mom looked at them as she layed them on the ground next to the couch we were sitting on.

"What are those?" She said, I could tell she was trying to be nice but she clearly had no clue why she only had two bags of things. Honestly, I was a little shocked too.

"There my clothes" Trinity opened the one suit case revealing some jeans, a few shirts, panties, bra and hoodies. "And this one.." She started as she opened up her back pack. "Is my school stuff... pens, pencils, notepads, you know" She laughed nervously and my mom picked up a very worn looking top. It was clearly too big for her, it was ripped around the bottom and had a hole in the back left shoulder. How did she manage this long in just these? I was a werewolf and my clothes weren't even this damaged.

"I think we need a shopping trip" Mom laughed, looking at Trinity for an 'ok' nod. "If that's okay with you of course" She shifted around in her chair nervously, looking a little embarassed about the top mom just picked up but she nodded anyway. "Great, it's still early we can make it to the mall, then we'll swing by the school" She said looking at her watch.

Trinity looked at me for help as mom got up to get her coat. "I hate shopping, come with us" She whispered low enough for only me to hear, I grinned and shook my head. No way, I mouthed and shoved her in moms direction.

"Great news Embry said he wants to help me pick out some clothes!" She said with a huge grin. I glared at her before mom could turn around, she put her hand to her heart. She had 'aww' written all over her face as she looked at me. Thanks a lot Twin.

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinity POV_

We all started to pile into the car as finished up her little speech about how sweet it was for Embry to volunteer to come with it. I smiled sweetly at him and chuckled. Yeah, real sweet Em. I thought as he rolled his eyes. "And sweetie, I said you don't have to call me you know I'm your mom too" Ms. Call, I mean Mom said as we buckled up. She reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed my hand with a smile.

I was going to love life at the Call house.

* * *

.

* * *

We talked about everything on our ride to the mall; My new school, what we'd get at the store, my foster family. Mom parked the car while we unbuckled and got out of the car. Embry scooped me up seconds after I got out and through me over his shoulder as he started to tickle me. "Stop!" I laughed wiggling around before he put me down.

"Oh Embry wants to help get clothes!" He said doing his best impression of me, girly voice and all. I laughed, his husky voice was nothing like mine. "It's okay, I'll get you back" He said with a smile.

Uh oh.

* * *

.

* * *

Two hours later Mom was still running from store to store trying to find the right clothes for me. "A pretty girl needs pretty clothes" She said pinching my cheeks as Embry and I groaned. He was holding all our bags and kept getting goofy looks from everyone around us.

"Cheer up sunshine I'm sure she'll get tired eventually" I said linking my arm with his. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Clearly you don't know Marie Call" He said pointing to mom who was already inside a new store, shirts piling high in her arms as she looked through the racks by the back. "She would shop for weeks without stopping if she could" He muttered taking a seat on the bench outside the store. I plopped down with him with a sigh.

I could hear barking from my seat but couldn't find out where it was coming from. I looked two stores down from where we were and smiled. "Pet store!" I said shaking Embrys massive arm. I gave him the best puppy dog pout, "Please can we go, please?" I asked throwing in my sad eyes for good measure. He sighed.

"Come on" He muttered, I could see a smile started to play on his lips.

"Oh you know you wanted to come in anyway" I laughed and pulled on his arm as we walked in. There were puppys in cages along one wall, and cats on the other. Towards the back I could see some bunnys, guinea pigs, rats and fish. "Aw look at him" I said poking my fingers through the cage bars. Embry laughed.

"He is cute" A woman walked up next to us with a smile.

"Hes actually a she" She laughed, sticking her hand out for my brother to shake. Ew, she was hitting on him. I looked at his face, he was clearly uncomfortable and not interested but she didn't seem to notice "I'm Michelle by the way" She said smiling. "Whats your name?"

He opened his mouth to talk but I beat him too it. "I'm Trinity" I said giving her the biggest, sickenly sweet smile, as I shook her hand. She looked at me, then back to Embry with a confused and slightly disapointed look.

"There you guys are!" I heard mom laugh as she walked up behind us. "What are you doing?" She said looking at all three of us confused.

"Oh nothing, Michelle here was just telling us about this little girl" I smiled, turning back to the wall of puppies. Mom laughed looking at all dogs. Embry turned to her with the same puppy dog pout.

"Can we get one?" He said as he started to laugh.

"Yeah mom can we?" We both laughed together, clearly joking. Well, sort of anyway. They were cute. She just shrugged.

"If you guys walk it" She said looking at one of the dogs. Embry stood wide eyed, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Are you serious? You always told tell me no!"

"Well, now theres two of you to walk the dog so I don't have to" She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets pick one out before she changes her mind" I laughed tugging him down the line of puppies.

* * *

.

* * *

Fourteen bags, one dog, three boxes of shoes, two purses, and a video game, for Embry of course, later we left. We decided on a bulldog puppy, he was only a few months old and possibly the cutest dog I've ever seen. He sat on my lap for the ride home, his tongue hanging out happily.

"I think we should call him Monster" Embry said, we had been trying to come up with the perfect name for the past twenty minutes. I scratched behind his ears, he didn't look like a monster to me. He was way to small to be called monster.

"Embry, does he look even remotely scary to you?" I said laughed, he curled on my lap and looked at my twin with his huge eyes. Embry just shook his head with a laugh. There was no way we were calling him monster. "How about Jerry?" Embry raised an eye brow at me. "You know, like Ben and Jerrys? Hes chubby?" He laughed.

"Aw don't pick on him, it's just baby fat right?" He said to the puppy.

"Fine, no Jerry" I giggled. "Tom?"

"No, Ben?"

"Nah, Rocky?"

"No way, Chunky?"

"I thought we agreed no fat names, how about Winston?" I said looking at him. He looked like a Winston. Embry shrugged, I wasn't sure if it was in defeat or if he wasn't sure if he liked it yet.

"Yeah I kinda like Winston" The puppy poked his head up, and howled a pathetic little howl before licking me. "Winston it is" Embry laughed petting him on the head.

Life was about to get really good.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was doing stuff during the day, and at night I went to a concert so I didn't have time to write! :(**  
**But heres a chapter for today. Thank you for the reviews :) They make me sooo happy haha. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**& I posted a new story, it's about Paul incase anyone wants to read it!**

**Remember to review :) **

**-E.B**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Sixteen**

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

- Brandy

Do I have a sign on my head that says you have permission to talk to me? I thought as yet another girl came up to me, asking about my brother. I was in my new school on the rez, with Embry and the other guys. Things were going well, I was getting use to patrolling and my relationship with Jake, well it was different that's for sure. I never thought I'd fall for a guy so hard, but imprinting is pretty hard to ignore. "No, I really doubt my brother ever wants to date you" I said, trying my best not to scream in the girls face. Why would I know if he seriously would ever consider her or anyone else for that matter? Why ask me? She glared at me. One down, fifty to go.

I saw Embry walking down the hall, his glare matched the rest of the packs. They all seemed to think just because they were wolves they didn't need school, causing them to hate it more than usual. That and all the annoying girls fall at there feet must drive them nuts, I know it drove me nuts and I wasn't even one of the guys. I pulled him over to my locker, "If I get one more question about you or anyone else in the pack, I'm going to snap" I said seriously. And by snap, I mean snap there necks. A few girls batted there lashes at him, although he wasn't watching. Ew. Every so often you'd see a brave one walk up to one of the guys, trying to put the moves on them or something. They all failed miserably, but it was funny to watch. Well, until I saw one walking up to my guy.

Embry was in the middle of talking to me when I saw a girl from the corner of my eye walk up to Jake. He was about ten feet away from me, talking to Jared and Paul when some hoe in a short skirt and low cut top prances up to him like she owns the damn place. My twin raised an eye brow at me, and followed my gaze. He winced, as if he knew what was going to happen before I even moved. "Who's that?" I said, he bit his lip clearly uncomfortable. I shot him a glare, he cleared his throat and laughed nervously.

"Jakes ex, well, kind of" He mummbled, "But it's fine because hes not interested in her anymore-"

"I know that!" I said defensively. My knees felt weak, I swallowed a lump in my throat. At least, I think I know that. Right? She leaned in to him, laughing a little to hard. I looked her up and down, no clue what he saw in her. She was short, looked like she was in desperate need of a sandwich, and showing way to much skin. Whore, I thought frustrated. Her hand trailed from his shoulder, to his arm, chest and so on. I let out an angry huff, shoving my books in Embrys arms and stomped over to her. Hands on hip, eye brow raised, glaring at her hands on my man. Okay, he wasn't exactly mine, we never really established the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing but were imprints. That means something, it's got to? I started to debate with myself, what if he still wanted to see other people? Leave it open?

"Hi Trinity" Jake said, giving me a smile, the hoe turned around and looked at me disgusted. Bitch please you wish you looked like me. My stomache knotted, watching the two of them, he still didn't push her off of him even with me watching. Her arm snaked around his, I bit my lip to keep from crying. Tears filled my eyes, my chest was heavy and my throat was sore. Embry did answer fast, maybe he was still interested in her. I turned to walk away, in search of the nearest bathroom. I heard her cackle from behind me as I kept walking, her voice got closer.

"Aw, that's right leave" I turned to find her, arms crossed watching me. "Leave dating to the big girls, don't worry though I'm more than enough for Jakey" She laughed, twirling a piece of black hair around her finger. I tried to focus my thoughts on happier things, like Sam told me to do when I was mad in public. She looked me up and down, "Besides, what would he want with you?" She rolled her eyes and went to turn away. I grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back to face me and hit her. I didn't hit her with all my strength, but enough to hurt her and hopefully leave a mark. I couldn't chance really injuring her though, so I had to hold back knowing I was a lot strong now. She fell with one hit, she was still conscious but just barely. A purple mark was already starting to show, and her nose was swelling, I had to walk away before I hit her again although the sight of her in pain did calm me more than I thought it would.

I heard everyone around me gasp, rushing to her side. I looked up, mixed emotions on the packs face. You could tell they were all happy I hit her, Quil was even laughing but there was also some shock and worry mixed in. I looked at Jake, who was looking down at her, mouth open wide. Quickly, I spun on my heel and ran for the nearest bathroom, I was going to be sick.

* * *

.

* * *

I was sent home by the school before lunch, and told not to come in the following day. Mom picked me up, I wasn't sure how she was feeling about all of this. I hopped in the car nervous, I didn't know if she'd yell, be disapointed and ignore me, ground me, or something so bad only a mother could think of it. She looked mad, as we pulled out of the parking lot she checked the mirror and turned to me with a smile. "I think she got what was coming to her" She chuckled. Huh? I looked at her confused, where was the angry mom I saw just a few seconds ago? I think she realized what I was thinking. "Oh that, I can't have the school see me laughing with you instead of scolding you" She said rolling her eyes. "That school has always been to hard on people when it came to fighting"

"What did Embry get in trouble for fighting too?" I asked.

"No, well..yes, but what I meant was when I went there" She explained, "I got in a fight, similar to yours only the girl was egging me on more" She laughed looking at me. So mom was a fighter too. "Apparently I have two hot headed twins that snap quicker than most" I nodded, she hit the nail on the head. I think it was a wolf thing though.

"So, you don't care that I hit her?"

"Well, I don't think you or your brother should be hitting anyone, violence isn't the answer" There was the mom advice I was expecting. "But if the persons asking for it, I can't argue with that."

I had the coolest mom ever.

* * *

.

* * *

That night I went to dinner with Embry to the Uley house, the place was filled with people; Billy, Sue, the pack including Collin and Brady who I hadn't met yet, Claire, and a girl who I had never heard of, Bella. Emilly was in the kitchen, finishing up the deserts she had made for everyone. Quil and Claire were putting on some kind of play where Claire was the princess and Quil was her prince, Embry was lucky enough to play the evil witch. I laughed when he was told what part he'd be playing. "Good luck twin" I laughed taking a seat on the couch, watching Jake talk to Bella from across the room. I still hadn't said anything to him about today, and he made no effort to bring it up either. His attention seemed to be focused around Bella this evening.

I nudged Paul, who was much more laid back now due to imprinting. I liked the new, not so mean, Paul but I felt bad for him at the same time. "Who's she?" I asked pointing to Bella, who managed to trip over one of Claires dolls. Jake caught her before she hit the ground, her face turned a little pink. He froze next to me, that seemed to be the theme for the day. Trinity asks pack member about a girl, pack memember gets nervous, Jake ignores her completely and she ends up hitting someone. At least I wouldn't be suspended if I hit this one. He ended up shrugging, clearly trying to make it seem like it wasn't something important. I shoved my elbow in his side.

"Fine" He said rubbing his ribs. "Shes well, I don't know" He scratched his head, looking confused. "They were kind of together? But not really, but sorta..." He made no sense at all. All I knew was this was yet another girl Jacob Black had kind of sorta been dating recently, that seemed to still be interested in him. Great. "Don't worry about it, watch the play" He mummbled, trying to make light of the situation and pointed to the little 'stage'. I rolled my eyes, my stomach was turning again. Today was not my day.

I stood up, I really needed to walk or something. I just needed some fresh air and to clear my head. Sam was by the door as I went to leave, "You okay?" He asked, before I could make it out of the door.

"Just peachy" I muttered, "I'm going on a walk, I'll be back soon" I said. My heart seemed to be breaking slowly through out the day. I'd like to thank Jacob Black for that.

I knew I hated guys for a reason.

* * *

.

* * *

I stomped through the forest, kicking rocks every now and then to release some anger. What did all these girls have that I didn't? It was the height thing wasn't it! I knew guys like shorter girls. I sat down, and leaned against a tree going over everything that happened today. Normally I wouldn't be so upset, I had crushes in the past. They were never anything serious, they couldn't be with how quickly I moved. I never really got attatched to anyone, I didn't show my feelings often, I put up a wall that not many people were able to get past. Then I move here and all that changes. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. I wasn't sure why, it wasn't even like anyone was with me.

Ten minutes later I heard crunching from behind me, I turned around. Embry was infront of me in wolf form, he creeped up slowly. He looked like he was army crawling as he got closer, putting his nose to my neck, nuzzling me. I pet the top of his head, I wasn't sure who else had phased so anyone could be listening in but I spoke freely anyway. "Jacob Blacks an ass" I mummbled into my twins fur. He was like a giant puppy when he was like this, he licked the side of my face. "Ew Em, thats nasty" I laughed, scratching behind his ear. He wagged his giant tail happily. "I hate imprinting" He backed up a little bit, he looked as concern as possible for a wolf. "Well its true" I said, I think it was more twin telephathy then me reading his wolfy emotions. "It does nothing but make me a paranoid ass, and besides he doesn't even care that we imprinted" I said, looking at my hands sadly.

I looked up, Embry looked upset, he rolled onto his back and stuck his tongue out. "Your not a golden retriever you know" I laughed. "Can you give me a lift back?" I asked, he rolled back onto his feet, kneeling for me. I held onto his fur, "Thanks Em" I said, kissing his fur. I love my brother.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you everyone for reviewing so far :)**

**If you want to read more about Pauls imprinting check out my new story Like a Fool, I Fell in Love with You. It would be super cool of you to read and review it so I know what everyone thinks so far :)**

**Oh and I read through my storys the other night, I've made sooo many spelling mistakes. Well, mistakes in general but whatever. Super sorry, that probably bothers you guys, I'll try harder to stop that! My head is everywhere when I write so sorry!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Seventeen**

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

- Hoobastank

_Jacobs POV_

Boy, have I got a story for you! The day was going great, beyond great; Trinity filled my mind all day long, I caught glimpses of her as we passed each other in the hall way, I even got a smile once when we caught eyes. It was only one period until lunch, just forty minutes of science and I was free to be with my girl for a whole hour. I was running on pure happiness, well until Angelica cornered me at our locker break. She was my rebound girl after Bell, I knew she liked me so we hooked up a few times after Bella left me broken hearted. I knew it was wrong to use her like that, but she seemed to be fine with it. "Hey Jakey" She said leaning into me. I looked everywhere but at her, after I imprinted with Trinity I had no interest in any other girl. "How ya been?" She giggled, I just nodded hoping the guys would help me out. I sighed.

"I'm fine" I said as nice as I could, which was hard. She had only been there about a minute, and was already getting on my nerves. Her hands were running down my chest, my stomach knotted thinking about Trinity. I went to back up, feeling guilty, the lockers trapped me. Trinity walked infront of us, glaring. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Hi Trinity" I said, smiling. She was so beauitful. Her eyes began filling with tears, my heart broke. What happened? Was it something I did? I looked at Angelica, pressed against me. Oh no, she didn't think-

"Aw that's right leave" I heard her say to Trinity as she turned to walk away. My mind went blank, I saw her mouth moving but I couldn't process anything she was saying. One minute Aneglica is talking to her, the next shes on the ground. I didn't know what else to do, I stood there shocked looking at the idiot on the ground. Served her right for talking to my girl that way.

Now here I am, at the Uley house looking for Trinity just to find out she wasn't there yet. I hadn't seen her all day, she wasn't on patrol, she wasn't in school. She just disapeared and to top it off one of the idiots I knew let Bella in when she came by looking for me. I felt sick just looking at her, the girl I was in love with for so long who dumped me for my enemy was standing there looking at me. My mind filled with all the bad memories I had with her; Seeing her depressed, seeing her with him, finding out she chose him over me. I wanted to glare, but I was happy to see my best friend after so long. She gave me a half smile and leaned in for a hug. I froze where I was as her arms wrapped around me, cooling me off. I snapped out of it, and squeezed her back.

"I missed you" She mummbled, arms crossed. I heard the door open then shut, not only could I smell her enter the house, but I could feel her. Imprinting was strange. You didn't have to hear, smell, or see the person to know they were near you, it was something you just knew. I heard her talking from the next room, and followed the sound without thinking. Bella followed, and I realized what I was doing. Her brown eyes glanced at my imprint, I wasn't sure if she knew yet. Hell I wasn't even sure why she was here. "Something wrong?" She asked, her eyes back on me. I shook my head, leaning against the wall behind me.

"So the leech let you come over here?" I said, getting pissed off. I couldn't stand him, and she reeked of vampire. Gross. She rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair sending the smell of her shampoo my way. It was a familiar scent that I loved for so long, I could only connect it to her. I knew I wasn't in love with her anymore, I couldn't love anyone but my Trinity, but it still made me happy to breathe her scent in. "So did ya need something?" I said trying to cool off and just be happy to see her again, alive and well.

"Uh, I'll explain when we have a little more privacy" She said looking around the room. It definitely wasn't private here. I could feel Trinitys eyes on me from the other side of the room, she stood and stomped her way out of the door. "Who is she?" Bellas voice filled my ears. I looked at her confused. "The girl you keep looking at, who is she?" She repeated.

"Oh, her" Her? What was I saying she had a name! I scolded myself mentally. "That's Trinity, Embrys twin" Her eyes widened, she knew Embry before we phased and like the rest of us, seemed just as suprised to find out he had a twin. "Yeah, we all just found out...she just came to town recently, long story" I muttered, stopping myself from rambling. She nodded and leaned against the wall with me. "She's also my imprint"

_Bellas POV_

His imprint? My mind went blank, looking at my best friend, the guy I was so sure I loved. My heart broke a little thinking he could love someone else. I just nodded, I couldn't find my voice to speak up and say what I really wanted to. That he shouldn't love her, that he should love me but I couldn't even if I could find the strength to speak. I knew Edward had to be the one for me, but that pull to be with Jake wouldn't leave me alone. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. "You okay Bells?" He asked in that husky voice I loved.

"Yeah, so..whats she like?" I felt sick just thinking about her. A grin spread onto his face.

"She's great, funny, sweet, amazing" He laughed, playing with his hands. "Shes perfect"

"Perfect...that's pretty strong" I muttered. I could feel the jealously take over. His eyebrows pushed together, he looked confused as he scratched his head.

"What's that mean?" I could hear him getting defensive.

"I just mean that's a little silly to call her" I said with a smirk, it's true.

"Huh, funny, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were the perfect one" His voice was cold, he started to shake. I backed up slowly hoping he'd calm down. The noise from the next room stopped, everyones heads poked in checking out the action.

"I just think it's stupid for you to call her perfect, you sound like you practically love some girl when you barely know her!"

"Practically? I do love her" He was angry, but at least he wasn't shaking so bad. "And trust me, you don't have to tell me that I made that mistake once with you" That one stung, I could feel my heart break as he spoke. "Jealously is an ugly thing Bella" He said, looking disgusted.

"Jealous, yeah right" I said heading for the door. "I don't need you"

"Funny, you were the one that showed up here uninvited just to bitch about my imprint!" He screamed. "You know what, just leave" And so I did, knowing I'd never come back.

_Jacobs POV_

Everyones wide eyes were on me, I ran out of the door feeling the anger fill my body. I jumped off the porch, landing on the ground on all fours as a wolf. I could hear Embry's thoughts invade my mind, and showed him everything that just happened.

_Holy cow Jake_ was all he thought, I could see him from where I was, Trinity on his back._ I'll get you some shorts._ I nodded my large head, watching her get off his back and glare at me.

"What?" She asked looking at me. I looked at my paws, ashamed. I knew she was angry at me, I could hear it in her voice. My heart broke, my chest felt heavy, I wanted to cry more than anything. She crossed her arms and walked up to my slowly, I laid on my stomach. Wolf or not, she was still half human and I must be a little scary looking. She sat down next to me, curling her body against mine. "We need to talk, you know once your back to normal" She said in a soft voice, this was the nicest I'd seen her all day. Embry came back a minute later with shorts and tossed them at me, I caught them in mid air and ran to change.

"Can we have some privacy guys?" I said, emerging from the forest in my new shorts. The guys that had piled out onto the front lawn nodded and went inside. I took Trinitys small hand in mine, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand. She pulled me in a hug, I could feel her body shake as she started to cry.

"Whats wrong Trin?" I said, picking her up as her legs wrapped around my waist. I stroked her hair, letting her cry freely, and took a seat against one of the trees instead of on the porch. I knew she had a thing with crying infront of people, and I didn't want to embarass her. She pulled back, looking me in the eye. I wiped her face before her head was burried in my neck.

"Do you love those other girls?" She mummbled nuzzling her head against me. Do I what? Love those other girls? I wanted to cry, she thought I loved them.

"No, I love you Trinity, no one else" I said rubbing her back. If she wasn't upset, this would be amazing. I could sit here forever with her in my arms. I could feel her kiss my neck softly. She pulled my closer to her, keeping her head where it was.

"I love you too Jacob" She whispered looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy, but still beautiful. I put my hand behind her head, pulling her closer to me slowly and kissed her. I put all my love into that one kiss, hoping she could feel it. She tasted sweet, like strawberrys. I pulled away with a grin, hoping, praying she'd have a similar look on her pretty little face. "Wow" She giggled. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

_Trinitys POV_

I was ready to squeal like a giddy school girl. I bit my lip looking at Jacob, a smile plastered on my face. Neither of us said anything for a minute, until he finally broke the silence. "What?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I shrugged, a blush creeping on my face. He rubbed my back lightly. "I love you" He whispered with a smile, I snuggled into his chest. His arms were my new favorite place to be. I wrapped my legs around him tighter as he stood up, walking to the house.

"I love you too" I said softly as I heard the door open and shut behind us. There was a chorus of aw's as we made our way into the living rooms. I could feel my blush deepen as I wiggled out of his arms, he put me down but wrapped his arms around my waist quickly. I looked at the ground, embarassed as everyone watched us with a smile.

"The love birds are gracing us with there presence once again" Quil laughed holding Claire on his lap. Her little head snapped up quickly with a smile as she pushed herself off his lap. She looked under the table, and behind the couch as we all watched her. "Uh, Claire bear?" Quil said, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "Whatcha doin' sweetie?"

"Lookin' fer da presents" She said, her hands on her hips. We all started to laugh."What?"

"I said presence"

"I know, why do you fink I'm lookin' fer dem?" She giggled as if he should know this already. She would be a great friend for Annie.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one and I really hope I did a good job with Bella's POV. Incase anyone's wondering she was just going to tell him she loved him, and that she was thinking about choosing him instead. Since Jake imprinted on Trinity, I don't see a point in Renesme for now, but she might be born later. Who knows. So I had them end there friendship here.**

**I really hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it :)**

**Thanks so much to: S K B C, Takara Rose Oizumi, jojostar, Dawb, winter1990 and Kaithuyck!**

**Oh and one more thing ^ Incase you haven't noticed I like to give shout outs to everyone who reviews. Not sure if you guys knew that or thought I was being a weirdo or something haha, but I know a lot of people don't like to review so the people who do take the time to read and review deserve a shout out when they do. :)**

**Anyways!**

**Remember to review and thank you for reading :)**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling  
****Estealla..  
****Chapter Eighteen**

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.

- Chris Daughtry

I stuck to my promise; I woke up at ten, ate lunch at twelve, was out the door with Embry by three , and at my old house just ten minutes later. I could hear Annie run to the door, swinging it open dramatically and leaping on me as if she hadn't seen me in years. I scooped her up with a laugh. "I missed you!" She giggled before wiggling out of my arms. "Wait right here" She said pointed to the both of us seriously. "I need to get my barbies, then I'll be back" She ran up the stairs disapearing as she turned the corner. I could see Brian at the kitchen table, he looked up with a smile and made his way over to me, leaving behind whatever he had been working on.

"Whats up?" I hugged him, we were acting like this was some big family reunion. It had only been a few days and I was barely even family. He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"Nothin', it's quiet without you around" He laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I grinned. Annie came rushing back to us, her bratz bag stuffed full of toys. Today would be interesting. "You ready to go kiddo?" I laughed, she nodded and handed Embry her bag. I looked at him, a giant, scary, shape shifting native was holding a bratz bag filled with barbies, that was definitely somemthing I'd never seen before and doubt I'd ever see again. "Did you want to come today too Brian?" He shook his head and pointed to the papers on the kitchen table.

"Nah, I got a project to do" He always had a project to do, what was the price of being a nerd. I nodded my head with a smile. "But next time I'm definitely coming" He grinned.

"Deal"

* * *

.

* * *

I asked Quil to bring Claire to Emilys for the day, she and Sam were throwing some get together. No one knew why but the guys were all happy knowing Emily would be cooking. I helped Annie out of her car seat as Embry took her bag instead, I guess it wasn't the only time I'd see a giant native holding a bratz bag. "Where are we?" Annie said looking around, I guess she had never come this far into La Push to know what it would look like.

"My friends house" I said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Everyone was already in there usual spots; Paul laying on the couch eating, Quil with Claire, Embry next to Paul, Jared holding Kim, Emily and Sam were cooking and last but not least Jacob in a recliner in the corner of the room. His face lit up when he saw me, I pulled my attention away from him for a minute to introduce Annie to Claire. "Annie, this is Claire" I said, kneeling to there height. Claires chubby little hand waved to Annie.

"Hi" Annie giggled, Claire took her hand happy and pulled her to all of her toys, Annies bag already sitting in the middle of the mess. The girls played happily, showing each other there Barbies and doll clothes. I smiled happily, knowing they both had a friend there own age now. I walked over to Jacob, he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his massive arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Well hello to you too" I giggled, "So does anyone know what's going on tonight?" I asked him. I was a little curious, I knew Emily cooked for the pack a lot but there was a reason for it tonight. I hated knowing about things like this, it only made me nosey. Jake shook his head.

"Nope" He said popping the 'p'. "Could we go outside and talk?" I shrugged.

"Sure" Instead of letting me off his lap like a normal person, he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the house. The weird thing was no one found that even remotely strange. Weirdos. He took a seat on the porch step and placed me on his lap again, pulling me close to his chest which I snuggled against happily. "Whats up?" He smiled down at me and stroked my hair. I loved it when he did that, hell I loved it when anyone did that. Having your hair played with was the best feeling in the world.

"I don't really know how to do this, so don't laugh" He said, chuckling. He pinched between his nose, looking very focused for a moment before begining. "Would, or, uh.. are you, I guess, like my girlfriend?" He blurted out. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I thought that was what yesterday was all about. "I mean, well, okay, I don't really know what I mean" He looked down at me, "Fine you can laugh" I giggled and squeezed him.

"Yeah, well, I'd like that anyway"

"So then it's settled, you Trinity Call are my girlfriend" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, Call? Oh yeah, my last name. Oops. I nodded with a smile.

"Is that all you had to ask?" I chuckled, he was cute.

"Kinda, I mean I had this whole speech thing planned, but then I forgot it, but had I remembered it your brother would have been glaring at me the entire time if we were in there" True, very true. "That and I couldn't do this infront of him" He leaned down and kissed me softly, I could feel butterflies in my stomach everytime he did that. He pulled away with a smile.

"Cheesey" I laughed.

"Yeah but ya love me"

* * *

.

* * *

We were all gathered in the living room, Sam and Emily were standing in front of us grinning but I seemed to be the only one that noticed. Everyone else was doing there own thing, playing dolls, watching tv, reading a magazine. Sam cleared his throat, at least that got there attention. We all exchanged confused looks. "I, well, we have some great news!" Emily squealed, she was practically glowing. I checked her right hand quickly. I wasn't sure if there were married yet. I found her ring finger, yup definitely married. "I'm having a baby!" She said hopping up and down, clapping her hands. Everyone leaped up and hugged them happily.

"Congrats Emily" She rubbed her little belly, now that I was really looking at her I felt like an idiot for not knowing. "Holy cow, how far along around you?" She bit her lip, I guess that was something she didn't want to share. That or I just insulted her. "I mean, you look good" She cut me off, laughing.

"We didn't want to tell you guys right away, incase something happened" She started. "I'm about three, three and half months" Everyones jaws dropped.

"And you didn't tell us!" Quil said, pretending to be hurt. "Did you hear that little guy, your mom lied to your uncle Quil this whole time! She wanted to keep you all to hers" He was speaking to her belly as he rubbed it gently. "Selfish, selfish" He said laughing.

"How do you know its going to be a boy?" Emily said, wrapping her arms around her belly. "I think it's going to be a girl"

"Because he's my little nephew, well kind of, and I just know"

"Yeah that makes sense" I laughed, rubbing her stomach. "I think it's a little girl" We all started to argue; All the guys thought it would be a boy, except Jake who was called a traitor and told he was whipped.

"Well I'm the mommy, she's in my stomach so I'm the one who would know what gender she is" Emily said, settling the debate.

"Well see about that" Quil laughed. "If you come out as a boy, I'll buy you a puppy" He whispered to her belly.

"Bribery Quil?" I shook my head. "Tisk, tisk"

* * *

.

* * *

Collin and Brady were out on patrol all day, so they missed all the fun but they did decide to show up for dinner. We put the girls in the living room for dinner, so they could watch cartoon while they ate and everyone else was in the kitchen. Emily set two more plates out for the boys as they came in and took a seat. "So what did ya need to tell everyone Sam?" Collin asked digging into the mashed potatoes happily.

"Emilys pregnant" He was suprisingly nonchalant as he spoke. Both of the guys choked on there food, causing us all to laugh.

"Congrats Em!" They both said in sync.

"You'll be a great mom" Brady said flashing her a smile. Everyone dug into there meals happily, someone spoke every now and then but for the most part there was silence. Not that creepy, awkward silence, but the nice kind. I helped Emily clear the table when everyone finished. She set out some cupcakes and cookies, letting the pack take whatever they wanted.

It was eight o'clock, I knew I had to get Annie home soon but she beat me too it. She came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hand as she held a barbie in the other. "Trinity, I'm sleepy" She mummbled, everyone turned and looked at her. Some of them 'awed', some of them smiled, but Brady just stared. I raised an eyebrow at him, he looked like a weirdo just staring at Annie like that, like he just-

"NO" I screamed, scooping her up in my arms. She looked startled but nuzzled her head into my chest comfortably anyway. "No you didn't! What's wrong with you?" I said disgusted. He snapped out of it, looking at me completely shocked. He stood up moving towards me. "You..you get away from her!" I yelled, running out of the house. That sick bastard imprinted on Annie. Everyone followed me, I held on to her little body defensively.

"Embry, you need to take Annie home" Sam said using his alpha voice, Embry took her from my arms mouthing a sorry to me before hopping in his truck and driving off. Brady looked heart broken. "Brady imprinted" No shit sherlock! Why did he think I was running away? I glared at the slim ball standing by the door. He just looked at his hands, completely avoiding all eye contact.

"That's disgusting, do you know how old she is?" I asked running my hands through my hair. I had to cool down before I phased. "She's just a baby whats wrong with you?" Brady looked ashamed as I spoke, I noticed Quil did too.

"Trinity you have to believe me, he doesn't look at her like that"

"Yeah right! I know what imprinting is like Sam!"

"Trinity, Quil imprinted on Claire, do you think hes disgusting?" My jaw hit the floor. I knew he loved her, but I thought it was a big brother, little sister type love. He looked hurt.

"I...didn't know that"

"They don't love the girls like that, it's nothing romantic" I started to cool down the more Sam spoke. "He won't see her as anything more than a little sister for a long time, nothing will happen romantically unless they want it too" He said calmly. "And, of course, 'til there much older" I looked at them both, feeling extremely guilty. I bit my lip and looked at my shoes, like they had done before.

"Oh"

"It's fine Trin, we know you didn't know" Quil said with a half smile. He walked over and hugged me.

"Sorry" I mummbled into his shoulder. He let me go as we all headed inside. "Sorry Brady" I said, meeting him by the door.

"It's okay, I get it" His smiled returned.

* * *

.

* * *

The night turned out great, minus the little out burst, and eventually everyone decided to call it a night. Embry hopped in his car, rolled down the window and called out to me, "You comin'?" I looked at Jake and shook my head.

"Nah I think were gonna go for a walk, I'll be home soon!" I said, squeezing Jakes hand.

"Okay but no funny business" He said in a very dad like tone. I saw him laughing as he pulled out of the drive way, and headed down the road. We started to walk through the forest, knowing the only scary things in there were us. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.

"So how do you like it here?" He said looking infront of us at nothing imperticular. I turned to face him, hugging him to my chest.

"What's not to like? I have you, my mom, my brother, friends, a dog"

"A dog?" He chuckled. "Embry doesn't have a dog"

"Yeah, we just got him" I giggled, "Hes a bulldog, named Winston" I said proudly. He was my first dog and the first real thing I named.

"Winston..interesting" He laughed, kissing my forehead. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I shrugged, it was saturday and my only friends were the pack. Whatever I was doing, chances are he was too.

"Dunno, why?"

"Would you like to go on a date?" His cheeks turned pink. "You know, a good one this time?" I stuck my tongue out and giggled at him.

"Our last date wasn't SO bad" I started, he just looked at me. Yeah right was written all over his face. "Okay, so it wasn't that good, but I'm sure tomorrows date will be fantastic" I smiled. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. I smiled as his bit my bottom lip, and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around him. He squeezed me close to him, leaning my back against a tree. I ran my hands through his messy hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Time to get you home" He laughed after breaking the kiss. I frowned, letting him put me back on the ground gently.

"Party pooper" I muttered, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He tickled me, "Stop!" I laughed, "I'm sorry! Your not a party pooper!" He slung an arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the road. We lived in opposite directions. "I can walk the rest of the way it's not that far" I said smiling, he didn't look so sure. "Really, it's fine" I said, pushing him in the direction of his house. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay, okay be safe" He said before leaving. I started to walk down the road, thinking of Jake. All my thoughts seemed to be focused on him lately. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he smelled, everything about him was amazing. I was thinking about our kiss in the forest when two huge hands were around me. A hand covered my mouth, and the other was wrapped around my chest holding me still.

"Don't make a sound" I didn't recoginze the voice, but the familiar scent of alcohol found my nose as the man spoke. Another guy stood infront of me, he was dressed in black, but his face wasn't covered. He had tattoos on his neck and cheeks. He grabbed my legs and started to carry me to a car that was parked a few feet away. I started to shake. "I wouldn't if I were you girly" I tried to scream but it was no use, he pressed harder against my mouth the more noise I made and dug his nails into me. "Shut up" He growled and tossed me in the back with the tattooed man.

The guy that was covering my mouth hopped in the front and started to drive away. "Listen, and listen good I'm not repeating myself" He said looking at me in the mirror, the tattooed guy had duck taped my mouth, and was started to tie my hands and feet with rope. "We know what you are, turn into a wolf and your dead" He said, I knew he was lying. Sam told me only vampires could kill us. "And so is your family, that means your little boyfriend too" My heart stopped. I started to panic, they knew who my family was. They knew Jake and they'd hurt them both. I started to cry but figured that would be useless. If could just phase once and get rid of these assholes without anyone seeing me I'd be fine. We'd all be fine.

I started to kick as the guy was tying my feet. The man driving hit his hand against the dashboard. "STOP THAT!" He screamed and turned around. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked hard. I started to shake even more, I knew I could phase any minute now. "Hon, it's no use, were takin' you to the 'cold ones'" He said with a smirk. The other guy laughed an evil laugh. I stopped shaking immediately. The guy started to speed down the road.

"Almost there" Tattoo guy said, running his slimmy hands down my arm. He got close to my ear, "Alastair can't wait to see you" He whispered in my ear. His breath smelled horrible and his hands kept running down my body. I felt sick to my stomach, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Stop it Toby, he said ya can't do nothin' with her" The driver said focusing on the road.

"He won't know" Toby snickered, pulling the tape off of my mouth quickly.

"Don't do this" I whispered, I didn't want to cry infront of them. I didn't want them to know they got the best of me but I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I squeezed my lips together as he shoved his mouth on mine.

"TOBY!" He leaped back, I hated these men for taking me but I was grateful for that. "He's gonna smell you on her and I'm not takin' the blame for yer ass" He muttered. Toby put a new piece of tape over my mouth but kept his hands on me. My heart was pratically beating out of my chest as we stopped infront of a small building. They forced me out of the car and into the building. I never knew what it was like to smell a vampire, but the second that scent hit me my stomach turned. My kidnappers threw me on the ground, I pushed myself on my knees. A cold hand wrapped grabbed my shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you Trinity"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! Most intense too, if you want my opinion anyway. Okay a few things I think I should clear up, I'm really hoping I don't wig anyone out or anything like that. I'm sorry if this chapter upset you, or anything like that. Like I said before starting the story I really hate reading about things like rape and abuse and all that, if there mentioned it won't be in detail. I'll mention it and that will be that. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable with anything I write so I'm super sorry if I have, and if I have don't hesitate to tell me. I'll change it or I won't bring it up again in future chapters!**

**Anyway, things to clear up: **

**The kidnappers are human, so the guys don't pick up on any weird scent so they don't think theres danger, that's why they got away with it.**  
**If your wondering well someone could have seen them, well it happens every day. People are kidnapped, sad but true. **  
**If your like well why didn't they smell the vampires on them, they through them off, if ya really need to know how they stayed away from them for a day and washed up well. They scent disappeared, then they took her. **  
**The building is outside of La Push, so once again, no scent.**

**Sometimes when I'm reading a story and I don't understand something I'm like well, wtf man. haha. So I wanted to make sure you guys understand everything that's going on. :)**

**If you have anymore questions feel free to send me a message or write it in your review (hint, hint. wink, wink) I'll respond in the authors note on the next chapter!**

**Thanks sooo much for reading and please review!**

**As always:**

**Thank you jojostar and S K B C!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Catch Me I'm Falling **  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Nineteen **

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

- Soul Asylum

_Jacob's POV_

"Jacob wake up!" I heard my dad scream from the next room. My dad wasn't the type to get freaked out easily, I guess it's hard to with a werewolf for a son. My eyes snapped open as I sat up in my bed. "Hurry!" He yelled. I raced into the living room to find him standing there with Embry, who was dripping wet. He looked worried. I looked from my dad to my best friend, hoping for an answer. "It's Trinity." My heart stopped. What was wrong with her? I started to panic. My chest felt heavy, I was worrying and I didn't even know what was going on.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know, I can't find her she hasn't come home." Embry said, his eyes filling with tears. "Did she come home with you?" He asked, I could hear the worry in his voice. My stomach twisted as I thought of all the things that could have happened to her. My body started to shake. I let her go home alone, I let her walk there and didn't bother to follow. I listened to her and I knew I shouldn't have, my gut told me not too but I did anyway. I shook my head, letting the tears fall freely down my face.

"I let her walk home alone," I said, my voice sounded broken even to me. My kneels were barely holding me up, they were wobbling as I started to sob. I had to clear my head, and think. Where could she be? "She said she was going right home." I could see Embry shaking.

"I phased, I couldn't hear her. No one can."

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinity's POV_

I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I was sure my ribs were broken, and all I could taste was blood. At this point I couldn't phase if I wanted too, I was too weak to stand let alone turn into a giant wolf. I heard laughing, but I didn't bother to look up. I already knew who it was. A vampire. Alastair. He sent his lackeys out to find me. Apparently the pack had caught his 'mate' as he liked to refer to her as, and killed her. I was his revenge; He knew I was new to the pack, it would hurt them to loose a pack member, but finding out I was also an imprint seemed to make his day. He kicked me in the stomach again. "Take the trash out, I don't know what I want to do with her yet" He said, leaning down to look me in the eye. "It's a shame, you were a pretty little thing" He breathed in, "But you smell horrible- you two" I saw him point across the room. "Make sure she bathes, try and cover that smell"

I started to cry, I didn't care who saw me at this point. I was shaking, but this time it was from sobbing instead of anger. I had no anger left in me, I was weak and barely conscious. "Let me go," I choked out, my voice was raspy. "Please, you don't want to do this" Alastair laughed, squatting down next to me as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You don't know what I want." He growled, grabbed a hunk of hair and pulled hard. I scrambled to get on my feet as he picked me up from hair. He shoved me to my two kidnappers, who I had learned were Bruce and Toby. I landed back on my face before Toby picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. They took me upstairs, three floors above the room I was originally in. They opened a door revealing a small room, it looked like an apartment with a TV, fridge, couch and a few other items tossed around the floor.

"Home sweet home," Toby laughed, throwing me on the couch. "Wanta beer?" He called over his shoulder to Bruce.

"Yeah," Bruce said, pushing me over and taking a seat on the couch. He turned on the TV and began channel surfing. Toby chucked a beer at him. He picked me up again with one hand, taking a sip of beer with the other.

"Gotta' wash the piggy." He cackled, heading into another room. I didn't want to be alone with any of these men, him especially. "Bosses orders missy," He set me down on the toilet seat, untied my feet and stepped back, crossing one arm over his chest and chugging the rest of his drink. He tossed the can into the sink and bent down, looking me in the eye. "Boss is right, you are a pretty little thing huh?" I wanted to gag at the smell of his breath hitting me. I never liked alcohol, too many bad memories were related to it. "Ya gonna' be a good girl and wash up, or ya gonna try and run?"

I nodded my head fast, "I'll be good," I said. I had been hit enough, I didn't need more to add to my list of injuries. He just sat there looking at me, he didn't speak or move. He didn't even blink. I could hear him breathing heavily.

"Well then git to it!" He yelled with a laugh. This guy was nuts, he was one of those freaks you see on the news for murdering some innocent person. I stood up slowly, waiting for him to leave, he crossed his arms and scratched his chin. There was no way I was going to let him see me. I stepped inside the shower, completely clothed and started to undress. I heard the door open and shut before I peaked out, and put my clothes on the toilet. I washed all of me the best I could, it was hard to stand properly. I was sweaty and covered in blood. I felt disgusting. I washed my entire body, catching some water in my mouth and spitting, hoping to get rid of some of the blood. I kept the water running, hoping he wouldn't come back if he knew I was out.

I rung my hair out and put my clothes on as fast as possible. I regretted looking at myself the second my eyes found the mirror. Blotches of purple, red and black covered my face. I opened my mouth, examining the damage to my teeth. Nothing too bad, none were missing. I turned the water off and limped to the door. I could see Bruce and Toby on the couch. Toby looked up at me with a nasty grin and walked over to me slowly, I guess he didn't see a point in hurrying since I couldn't really move.

The door opened, a few more men walked in. There were about five of them in total, they paid no attention to me, like this was something that happened often and went right for the fridge. I could hear them talking as Toby started to push me down the short hallway and into yet another room. There was a mattress on the floor, it had stains and there were some crushed cans next to it. A lamp was in one corner, the lampshade was bent and broken with a hole in it. He turned it on and sat down on the wooden chair across the room from the mattress. "You should take a nap, gonna' go through hell soon might as well rest up," He smirked, I sat on the bed afraid to go to sleep.

I could taste blood in my mouth again, I felt light headed but tried to fight off the urge to sleep. He sat there watching me, biting his nails. I laid down and shut my eyes, opening them every now and then. He didn't move, he was barely watching me at this point, I felt a little better knowing he was focused on something else. I let my mind wander to Jacob, praying he was out looking for me. I wanted to laugh at the thought, it had to be past midnight. No one knew I was here, no one knew I was missing. I thought of my mom and my brother, I just met them and I was being taken away already. There was an aching in my chest, I started to cry until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up, I wasn't sure how long I had been out but I didn't think it was long. Toby was still in his wooden chair, he had a lighter now that he was flicking on and off. "Sleepin' beauty's awake is she?" He laughed, holding down the lighter, letting the flame wave in front of his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he got closer. He bent down and flicked the lighter in front of me a few times, then in one quick motion and pressed it on my arm. I screamed, wanting to jump up and move away but I couldn't.

The guys in the living room were talking loud, I heard a few of them run, the door opened and slammed shut. Toby pulled the lighter away and threw it across the room, rolled me over and laughed.

* * *

.

* * *

_Jacob's POV _

We were all outside of Sam's house, Emily was crying and everyone was worried. They tried to calm me down and tell me it was alright, that it wasn't my fault but the sick feeling in my gut told me something was very wrong. We called Charlie, letting him know she was missing and to have the police look for her. We ran through the woods, checking to see if she was there. We looked at the school, the diners, and the shops. She wasn't anywhere. Embry was running up to us, he had gone home to let his mom know we still hadn't found her. She was a mess just like us. He was holding an old t-shirt; It had holes in it and looked like it had been through hell. He shoved it in my hands.

"This is Trinity's, she's worn it loads of times, smell it," I looked him like he had lost his mind, maybe he had, but I did as I was told. I could smell her all over the shirt, I held it close to me, refusing to let go. "If we use our noses, we can pick up on her scent and find her, Jakes her imprint maybe it'll be stronger for him" He said, holding his hand out for the shirt. I gave it back, knowing it was best for her. Everyone passed it around breathing in deep.

"Good job Embry," Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard on both of you, it's hard on all of us we all love her," He looked from me to Embry and back again. "Now keep her scent in your mind and lets get to work, where did you see her last?" I nodded, I could do that. I had to. I couldn't let her down again.

* * *

.

* * *

I picked up a trail when we got to the last place I had seen her, it was leading us to Embry's house when it stopped. We had a few guys who hadn't phased on the look out around us. It was late, so we didn't think many people would see us anyway but it's better to be safe than sorry. I followed my nose as it lead me down the road, we all picked up speed. We were leaving La Push when I realized why we couldn't find her. She wasn't anywhere near us.

We pushed on, it wasn't long until I could smell her all over the place. There was a building in front of me, she was in there. I knew she was in there. Everyone phased back. We could hear people moving inside. I nodded towards the place, Sam busted the door open. It was pretty empty, but the sound of people was coming from behind the closest door. We all hurried in, the smell of a leech hit me hard. My heart was beating out of my chest as I thought about the things it could have done to her.

"Well, I knew you'd find her fast but this," The leech laughed, there were men on both sides of him. "This was much faster than I was expecting." He walked towards me, flicking his hand at the men. They all left fast; Jared and Quil followed behind them.

"Where is she!" I screamed. He smirked, Sam and Paul had phased.

"She'll be dead soon" He started, Paul leapt for him but was flung back. I could hear him whimper but I was too focused on the blood sucker in front of me to do anything. "A mate for a mate, you killed mine I'll kill yours." His voice was filled with anger. He pulled a picture from the inside of his coat and held it up to me. "YOU KILLED HER!"

I could hear a scream from above me, it was Trinity. Embry looked at me, he knew it was too. He phased with the rest of the guys as I ran upstairs, I could hear them fighting from behind me. I charged up, skipping stairs as I went. I kicked down the door, Quil and Jared were cornering some men. I could smell her near by, I could hear her crying and darted for the door. A man was on top of her, I clenched my jaw shut, my stomach turned as I saw what he was doing and what had been done to her.

I ripped him off of her and threw him into the other room with the guys. "GET RID OF ALL OF THEM" I screamed, Jared picked the guy up with his teeth and threw him in the pile with the rest of the guys. I turned back to Trinity when I heard crunching. She looked weak; She was shaking, and tears were pouring down her swollen face. I scooped her up in my arms, causing her to cry out in pain. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw my tears hit her.

There was silence from the next room, I poked my head out. Both guys were back to their normal selves. I didn't hear anything from down stairs either. Quil ran ahead of us to check the place out. I saw him give us the okay, I pulled Trinity closer to my chest, trying not to hurt her. "He's taken care -" Sam stopped mid sentence and looked at Trinity. "We have to get her to the hospital."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) same as the last chapter, any questions you have can be sent to me in a message or in a review!**

**Thanks soo much for my reviews S K B C and Dawb.**

**My beta S K B C helped me with this one so thanks soooo much :)3**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Catch Me I'm Falling **  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty**

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

- Michael Buble'

_Jacob's POV_

Embry phased in the woods behind the building, and gave me a ride to the Cullens. With Trinity in my arms we were off to forks. I could see Sam running to catch up in wolf form, he would look at Trinity every so often I guess to make sure she was okay. She was in and out of conciousness, but never long enough to say anything. I could see there house getting closer and closer, Edward beat us outside before we could stop. "Carlisle!" He screamed, his family stood next to him in less than a second.

"Jacob, go put her on the couch" Carlisle instructed, I didn't think twice. I did what he said, pushing past everyone and layed her down softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat, she looked so broken. "What happened?"

"Someone kidnapped her" Edward responded before any of us could. I would have sent him a glare but I was too focused on my girl laying her, looking almost dead. He winced, "I think her ribs are broken" Everyone looked at him, none of us were around to see her end up like this. He pointed to her, "I heard it from her not you guys" The blonde check ran in, pinching her nose with one hand and gave the doctor his bag with the other. He pulled out a small flash light and opened both of her eyes, you could tell she was out of it again.

"I don't think we have a choice but to bring her to the hospital, I can't do anything for her without an x-ray" He looked at us with sorry eyes, out of all of the leeches I liked him best. He was there for me when I was beat up pretty bad, now he was there for my imprint. "We could say she got in a motorcyle accident," He opened the door, "Put her in the back of the white car, I'll drive you can ride with me"

"Is there anything we can do?" Quil spoke up, he looked pretty upset. We all were though, she became really close to the pack in the short time she had been here.

"Meet us at the hospital when you can, I'm sure she'll want to see her family" He gave them a half smile. "And don't worry, she'll be okay"

* * *

.

* * *

Trinity's POV

I felt sore from head to toe and my breathing was shallow. I opened my eyes slowly, afriad to see where I was. The bed was much softer than the one I had been on, and it smelled better. It smelled like a hospital. "Trinity?" I heard Jacob, and tried to sit up only to fall back. Mental note: Don't do that again. He was at my side, pushing my hair back with a smile. "Guy's she's awake!" He called. A huge group of people came rushing through the door. The pack, my mom, Sue, Claire, Emily, everyone was there.

"How are you feeling?" Emily whispered with a smile, she looked like she hadn't slept at all. I shrugged.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus" I chuckled which only caused more pain. I looked down, I was wrapped in banages everywhere. My arms, chest, foot. I looked like a mummy. "What happened?" They all looked at me worried, I rolled my eyes. "I know what happened, but I don't remember coming here"

Sam looked a little more relaxed as he spoke, "We found you and a friend of ours brought you to the hospital. They said you'll be okay you just need a lot of rest"

"Were just happy your okay" My mom said, tears falling down her face. She took my face in her hands and kissed the top of my head. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" I had always imagined having a mom to say things like that to me, but in my head it was always because I was sick not wrapped up in the hospital like King Tut. I shook my head, remembering everything that happened, last night? Tonight?

"What day is it?"

"You haven't been asleep that long, it's morning, we found you last night" Mom said. Well at least I wasn't in some sort of coma. "You need your rest, we'll come back later sweetie" I waved as they all mad there way out of my small room. Embry and Jacob were still there. I hadn't heard my brother say anything since he came in with the rest of my family. He gave me a small smile, patting my foot from the end of the bed. Jake looked between the two of us.

"I'll leave you two to talk" He whispered and snuck out quietly.

"I'm sorry Trin" Embry mummbled, tears filled his eyes as he looked down. I patted the spot next to me on my bed, and he sat down cautiously. "I shouldn't have let you walk home alone, I should have made you get a ride with me.." His voice broke as he spoke, he covered his face with his large hand and started to cry. Looking at him, or any of the guys really, you'd think they'd be emotionless. It was strange to watch him cry like this infront of me, my heart broke for him. I took his large hand in mine and squeezed.

"It's not your fault silly" His eyes were red and puffy when they found mine. "I should have phased or something when they got me in the car I just-" He shook his head.

"This is NOT your fault! Trinity you were taken by some assholes who had you right where they wanted you, you did what you thought was right" He leaned down and hugged me, well, as best as he could without hurting me anyway. He looked looked at all my injuries, biting his lip. "Did they, you know" He mummbled. I looked away, I didn't want to think about what happened and I definitely didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk I'm here"

"Thanks twin" I mummbled, playing with my hands.

"Want me to send Jake in?" I nodded, pulling him down so I could kiss his cheek. "Love ya"

* * *

.

* * *

I was released from the hospital a few weeks later, turns out werewolf or not breaking your ribs takes a while to fix. Jake was pushing me in my wheel chair as we left the hospital, he and Embry decided to pick me up. "Hey squirt" My brother greeted me with a smile as Jacob helped me into the car.

"Squirt? Really?" I asked taking a seat next to him in the truck. "Claire is a squirt, Annie is a squirt, Emily is a squirt, I am not a squirt" I grinned. Jacob hopped in and slung his arms around me. I was feeling much better, almost back to my old self. "Do you think I'm a squirt?" Jacob looked at me, then Embry and laughed.

"Yup" I hit him in the stomach. "I mean no, Embry how could you call her a squirt?" He laughed as we headed down the road towards home.

We pulled into Sams drive way, "Why are we here?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"I have to pick up something" Embry started as he turned of the car and got out of the car. He and Jake helped me out, even though I told them countless times I could do it myself. "Why don't you come in and say hi to Emily, she's missed you" I missed her too, I loved having my brother and Jake at the hospital constantly but some girl time was nice too. We walked in to find all the lights out, I was scared for a minute. My mind immediatly went back to the little apartment I had been in just weeks before. I froze, and grabbed both of there arms.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in" I said, hoping they'd turn around with me and leave. We could pick up whatever it was later, it's not like there going to move.

"Nah, it'll only take a minute" Embry said, flipping the lights on. Everyone popped out from behind doors, chairs, tables and couches.

"SUPRISE!" They screamed, I looked around. There were balloons and a large 'Feel Better!' banner hanging in the kitchen. Claire ran for me, and hugged my legs. Everyone else came up to me, all talking at once.

"We've missed you" Quil said, picking Claire up with a smile. "Are you happy to be home?" I nodded happily, going down the long line of people waiting for hugs. We all took our seats in the kitchen as Emily brought out the food. Embry had told my foster family about the accident, they came to visit me once while I was sleeping. Quil convinced them to let Annie come to the party, and there she sat on Bradys lap digging into his plate of food. I looked at my family, they were all laughing, and talking and smiing. I didn't know what I did to deserve such a great group of people in my life.

* * *

.

* * *

The party calmed down, some of the guys were in the living room sleeping, Brady and Quil were playing dolls with the girls, and Embry watched tv as he ate what was left of the cake. Jacob took my hand and lead me outside. "I missed you" I mummbled, kissing my head. I laughed, taking a seat on the porch swing with him.

"You saw me everyday while I was at the hospital, how could you miss me?" He shrugged, looking out into the forest. He wrapped his arm around me and played with my hands. We swung back and forth, neither of us spoke. I think we were both just happy to be out of that stuffy room, and back home with our family. I could hear the crickets cripping, the full moon lit the nights sky. It was a beautiful night.

"I have something for you" He dug into his pocket, "Close your eyes" I bit my lip. I wasn't expecting anything. I opened one eye just a crack, "They gotta be shut if you want it" He laughed and put my open hand in his as I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt something velvety in my hands. "Okay you can open" There was a small box in my hand, it was soft and black. I grinned and kissed him. "You haven't even opened it yet" He laughed.

I opened the box, inside held a neclace. It was black, with a beautiful white rose on it. Jacob took it from me, and helped me put it on. I picked up the small pendant and moved it around in my hands. "It's beautiful Jacob" I said softly. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, his hand ran through my hair, the other was gently rested on the side of my face. I broke the kiss with a smile. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to, it was my moms" I didn't realize until then that I had never met his mom. "She died a long time ago" I moved quickly to take the neclace off. He couldn't give me something that was his moms, especially if she had died. He stopped me, taking both of my hands in his. "My dad said it was fine to give it to you, I'm sure she'd like you to have it" He took the pendant, and opened it. "It's a locket" Inside was an inscription that read, 'All my love'. On the otherside was a small picture, of what I guessed was his family. "You can put whatever you want in it"

"I love it" I kissed him quickly. "Thank you"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Thank you LOADS: S K B C, jojostar, sun-shine99, and kaithuyck!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, there isn't as much action in this one but there will be pretty soon. I'd say within the next chapter or two.**

**I have a poll up, if you were super cool you'd go and vote to help me with my next story :)**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**Catch Me I'm Falling **  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty One**

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

- Radiohead

Two hands were on my shoulders, shaking me. My eyes snapped open, hovering over me was my idiot brother in his spiderman jammies. He looked like a giant five year old in those things. "What?" I muttered turning on my side to see what time it was. "It's eight in the morning...on a saturday, what could possibly be a good enough reason to wake me?" He plopped himself down on my bed getting ready to speak. "Your not even gonna ask how I slept? Nothing?"

"Fine, how'd you sleep"

"Horrible I had this dream where-

""Yeah, yeah, have them all the time- you won't believe what happened" I glared at him.

"Oh? And how many people in your dreams have been killed by carebears?" He froze and looked at me like I had ten heads. I was trying to tell him, but no his news is more important. Serves him right.

"We'll talk about that after" He said slowly. "Leah freakin' Clearwater" I nodded.

"Who is Seths sister?"

"Very funny, anyway like I was going to say before I was rudely interupted"

"You interupted me for the record" He rolled his eyes."She imprinted! I M P R I N T E D!" He spelled out doing some goofy dance. "No more un happy Leah, no more bitchy Leah, no more frowny Leah"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Leah's happy- Who'd she imprint on?"

"Elliot Powell"

"Laylas brother?" He nodded. Hopefully she won't hate her imprint.

* * *

.

* * *

_Embrys POV_

I was finishing up my shift for patroling the forest, today was fantastic. My sister was back to her normal self, Leah had imprinted, Emily was cooking tonight, Leah had imprinted, Winston was finally house trained, and did I mention Leah imprinted? Yup, good old Elliot had landed himself a girl and I couldn't be happier for the new couple. Seriously, I was jumping with joy. I could hear Elliot laughing.

_Hey, it's not funny dude. I've been waiting for this day for so long._

_I'm glad I can help._

_Yeah, and if you ever dump her or break her heart I'm gonna kick your ass._

_Embry that's sweet. _See? This was something she would have never said before.

_Yeah, the pack really doesn't an angry Leah again. Trust me._

I was getting ready to phase back when I heard Aaron's thoughts. He changed a few days ago and was still getting use to the whole 'we can hear your thoughts at all times' thing. At first his thoughts were about how weird it was to phase, I could definitely relate. Even after all this time it still seemed odd to me. My happy day was going well until he started thinking of my sister. I could see him thinking about her at her 'feel better' party, then running into her at the store when she went food shopping.

_Uh what was that? _I tried to laugh it off.

_Yeah Aaron?_ Elliot joined in. That's when he accidentally let it slip.

_YOU HAVE A THING FOR MY SISTER?_

_I..it's, not..like that? _

_You better make sure Jake doesnt hear-_

_Too late._ Oh shit, Jacob just phased.

* * *

.

* * *

_Trinitys POV_

I felt like crap all day, nothing seemed to shake the nausious feeling that washed over me the moment I opened my eyes and to top it off my boyfriend was acting like a maniac in my living room. I watched him pace back and forth, he had been attempting to tell me something for the past twenty minutes. After the first seven minutes I gave up being worried, had it been something horrible he would have spit it out by now. He stoped, turned and looked at me, mouth open as if he was going to speak and continued again.

"Are you gonna tell me sometime this year or are you going to wait until I graduate?" He let out a loud huff and sat down crossing his arms like a big baby. Now all he needed was Embrys PJ's to finish the look. I rubbed his arm with a smile and curled up on his lap. "Aw, come on grumpy pants tell me whats wrong" He started to pout, sticking out his cute lip. I kissed him slowly. "Feel any better?"

"Much" He smiled, draping his arms around me. He put his serious face back on and let out a sigh. "You know Aaron, right?" I nodded, I didn't really know him, know him. I knew of him, spoke to him a few times but that was about it. "You know how he phased right?" I nodded again, where was he going with this. "Well, he phased today and well..." His voice trailed off.

"Get to the point Jacob"

"He's got this, crush..thing.. on you"

"Crush...thing?" He nodded. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. Explain?"

"He was thinking some _things _about you"

"Things"

"_Things_"

"Thin- OH! Things.." He nodded. I shrugged, "Nothin' I can do about it"

"Your not mad?"

"Mad?"

"Yeah, mad"

"Nope"

"Why might I ask?" What was with this whole, one word answer thing we had going on.

"It's natural, why would I be mad? Besides, I'm sure he knows I love you" I smiled, kissing his forehead. "So don't worry"

"If you say-" I jumped up. "What are you doing?" I heard him ask as I ran to the backroom. I could hear him following me, I was on my knees hovering over the toilet. "Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I was able to nod before throwing up, he held my hair back the entire time, patting me on the back. "Your okay" He cooed. "Get it all out you'll feel better"

"I" I threw up. "Am so-sorry" I mumbled inbetween getting sick. When I felt better I got up and wiped my mouth. Jake handed me my tooth brush. "Thanks" I mummbled, giving him a half smile.

"Whats got you so sick?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, I woke up like this"

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight..." I stopped brushing.

"But tonights our date night!" I frowned, we had to take a rain check on our date while I was in the hospital.

"If you go out now, you won't have fun and you'll only stay sick" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder. "We'll watch a movie tonight, when your better we'll go out. Promise"

"Pinky promise?" I mummbled threw a mouth of tooth paste. I held my pinky out which he took happily.

"Pinky promise" I finished up and headed for the door. "Where are you going? I thought we agreed your not leaving tonight" I heard Jake behind me.

"I'm going to Sam's to let him know I'm sick so I can't doing patrolling tonight"

"He's on patrol right now"

"So I'll phase and let him know?" I laughed. "I'll be right back, promise"

I left the house, hiding myself behind the trees and stripped getting ready to phase. Nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. I threw my clothes on fast. "JACOB!" I screamed, he came rushing out.

"What happened?" I motioned for him to come here with my finger.

"Try phasing" He looked at me funny. "Just do it" He listened, and phased within seconds. "What the hell! Phase back!" Once again he listened. I crossed my arms, "I can't phase"

"What do you mean you 'can't' phase? Of course you can"

"I'm telling you I can't Jacob!" He changed back for a few minutes, I watching him, wondering what he was up to. He kneeled down and motioned for me to get on his back. "Where are we going?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I held on tight as he ran through the woods, I saw some of the other guys running with us. He let me off outside of Emilys house and came back with the rest of the pack moments later.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sam asked, I nodded. "Try and phase for us, you don't have to strip just try and phase" I backed up and consintrated. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. He shrugged. "I don't think we can just...loose it? Can we?" He looked at the other guys. No one knew much about this, there weren't even suppose to be girl wolves anyway. Now there were two! "We should talk to Billy, go make yourself at home Emilys baking" He smiled.

My stomach sank just when my life started to seem normal, well as normal as a werewolf's life can be, this had to happen!

* * *

.

* * *

Emily and I had spent the last hour and a half baking. We made cookies, cupcakes, put icing on everything and even cleaned up. The pack came rushing through the door, Leah was with them this time. I looked at them for an answer, hoping they would have come up with something. Jacob looked upset. "So?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"We can't find a reason for you to stop phasing" Sam said sadly. "You just started to phase, and there are still leeches around so you should be able to continue phasing" He looked at Leah.

"I'm still able to change" She said giving me a sorry look. I sighed, I'm offically the freak of all freaks.

"What do I do now?"

"We can only wait, maybe it'll come back soon"

* * *

.

* * *

I went home, still feeling horrible. Embry was on the couch, watching tv and eating a huge bowl of popcorn. He looked up at me with a smile, I pushed his feet off the couch and made room for me to sit. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Sure" He scooted closer to me, muting the tv and slung an arm over me.

"Come on, tell Embry what's wrong"

"I can't phase"

"What do you mean you can't phase?"

"What's with everyone saying that to me! I can't phase, how difficult is that to understand? I can't change. I tried more than once, no one knows why I can't but I can't" I rushed out. Between my cold and this, my day was going horrible. I wanted this day to be over and done with. I needed a nap. I looked up at Embry who looked taken back. "Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood"

"I noticed"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's what brothers are for!" He picked up the remote and handed it to me. "Are you hungry? I could make you some soup?" I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Em" He got up and headed for the kitchen. "Jacobs coming over later" I said, "Were gonna watch a movie, you can join us if you want" I turned to watch him make the soup. He shrugged.

"Sure"

* * *

.

* * *

"Is it good?" Embry smiled. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I accepted his offer to cook. I could see Jacob walking to the front door through the window. Embry got up to let him in. "Want some soup?" Jacob shook his head fast. Lucky. He took a seat next to me.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like crap" I said stirring my soup. "I'd feel a lot better if you tasted this for me?" His face twisted in disgust, I guessed he had already eaten Embrys cooking before. I pouted, knowing he'd give in eventually. He pinched his nose, and opened his mouth as I fed him a big spoon full. He gagged as it was going down.

"How is it?" Embry grinned."This? This tastes like death!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**I was tired when I wrote this so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect :(**

**Any guesses on why she can't phase and when she'll be able too? I'd like to hear what you think :)**

**Go to my profile and vote on my poll if you love me! Haha.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and remember to review!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Catch Me I'm Falling **  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Two**

He'll have toys, baby clothes  
He'll know he's come to the right house  
By and by, when he grows  
Maybe he'll live in the White House  
Our future gets brighter  
But definitely  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
My baby and me

- Desi Arnaz

Being sick sucks. You suddenly can't stand food, and when you are able to force it down your throat it comes back up twenty mintues later. My mom took my temperature for the fifth time that day, looked at me and sighed. I just rolled my eyes, I didn't even want to know what it was. She patted me on the back and took my tray of uneatten food. I flopped back on the couch, making me even more queezy. "Woah, woah there" Embry said covering his feet as I leaned over. "These are new, you puke there" He pointed to my bucket. "Not here" He pointed to his shiney, white, shoes. I glared at him. "I'm kidding" I raised an eyebrow. "Kinda"

"I feel like shit"

"I heard that" Mom called from the kitchen. Oops.

"Maybe I should take you to the -" I cut Embry off.

"No"

"But maybe -"

"Not gonna happen"

"Trinity your -"

"I'm not sick, I'm not getting a shot, I'm not taking medicine, and I'm not going to Forks" Embry rolled his eyes and yanked the covers off of my feet. "Hey" I mummbled trying to pull them back, he held them over my head. Damn him and his freaky, mutant wolf height. "Come on Embry I want my blanky" I gave him a pout.

"That" He poked my bottom lip. "Only works on Jacob and Quil"

"I know, but your my brother" I hugged his waist. "It should work on you too!" He shook his head and laughed as he threw me over his shoulders. "Hey, hey now! I said no!"

"Well luckily for me, I'm bigger, I'm stronger, and I'm the oldest"

"Are not!"

"Are too" He smirked.

"MOM!" I screamed, trying to wiggle free. I gave up knowing it would be no use, if it were that easy I would have done it last time he did this to me. "Who's older?"

"Embry is dear why?" I huffed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"No reason" I muttereed.

* * *

.

* * *

Hospitals were creepy; They smell too clean, it was way to bright, and old people were always there. I wasn't too fond of old people, not the dying ones laying in hospital beds all day anyway. The ones that gave you a nickle when you saw them were pretty cool though.

"I hate you" I mummbled to Embry. I was sitting on one of those cold tables, with the sheet of paper over them. Cause that's gonna keep them clean. He crossed his arms and grinned at me. "I don't even have a fever" Every so often I could hear someone walking towards the room I was in, then stop, and just as I started to think it was my doctor they would keep walking. I rolled my eyes and threw myself back so I was laying down. "OW! What are these things made of? Bricks?"

"Actually they just feel that way" A woman laughed from behind me. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun on her head, she had glasses and a stack of papers in folders. Ugh. Doctors creep me out just as much as old people in hospitals. She leaned against the sink and opened up to a paper that I guessed had my name on it. ", what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I'm sick" She laughed with a nod.

"That's usually why people come here" Oh. Right.

"I'm nausious" She checked a few things off on her paper, and wrote something down.

"Fever? Sore throat?" I shook my head. "Could you please step out of the room for a minute?" She said smiling at Embry. He nodded, but I knew he could hear whatever it was anyway. She walked to the cabnit and took out a small container. "Are you tired? Do you have any tenderness in your breasts?" I thought about it for a moment as she wrote my name on the cup.

"I guess so" My eyebrows scrunched together, I never really thought about it. She handed me the cup.

"Okay, I need you to go down the hall and pee in this cup"

"Uh, for..what?"

"A pregnancy test"

Shit.

* * *

.

* * *

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" Embry screamed. We were in the Uley house as usual, everyone was gathered around in a circle. Jacob looked shocked, he looked from me to my stomach, then back to Embry. His eyes were weird, and filled with fear but I don't think it was because of my brother. "SHE'S SEVENTEEN!" He yelled, shoving Jake. I didn't think he'd just stand there and take it, honestly I don't know why he did.

"When did" Sam pointed from him to me and back. "This happen? Your usually here" Everyone looked at Jacob for an answer, including me. I pushed my way through the crowd of guys and grabbed my boyfriends arm. They all watched me like I was crazy, but I just glared back.

"I need to speak to him" My brother grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You are not going near him" He moved infront of me. I put my hand on my hip.

"Excuse me? I can do what I want" I grabbed Jacob again and headed for the door. Luckily no one tried to find us. He didn't say a word to me even though we were out of the house. "Take me into the forest, deep into the forest" I said. He looked confused. "I can't phase you need to take me there, just run" I was in his arms seconds later as he ran fast, we passed the giant trees and bushes which looked like blurs from where I was. He stopped by a small stream, which was flowing peacefully. "What was all that about?"

No answer.

"Hello?" Jacob was sitting on a log a few feet from me, with his head between his legs. He was breathing hard. "I'm talking to you Jacob Black" Damn this hormonal stuff was no joke. I took a seat next to him, wrapping my arms around his large shoulders. My head rested against him. "Jacob" I sang.

"What?" I heard a mummble come from him. He sat up, looking me in the eye. He was ready to cry, I could tell. He took a deep breath before starting, "So your pregnant?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around my belly. I wasn't sure what I thought about the, what was it? Fetus? Let's go with Fetus.

"Why'd you let them think it's yours?" He shrugged, making no eye contact.

"You haven't told them yet, and I wasn't going to make you" He said sadly. Tears filled my eyes, the stung as I tried to blink them back. My vision was blurry. "Don't cry, it'll be okay" His arms covered me, I let it all out. My body was shaking as I started to sob. He rubbed my back slowly. "It's okay, we'll figure this out, how far along are you?"

"Two and a half months" I chocked out. Anger filled me, I didn't want this baby. I didn't want my life to be like this, I didn't want to be a wolf or to have an imprint. I wanted to love Jacob Black, grow up with my mom and brother, and one day have his baby. But not this one, I wouldn't have this thing. "No" I spit through my teeth, slamming my fist onto his knee. "I'm not doing this" He looked at me like I had two heads. "I'm not keeping it"

"What do you mean? It's your baby?"

"This isn't my baby!" I stood up, I was beyond pissed off. "I don't want this baby! I'm seventeen! I didn't ask for this Jacob!" I cried, my knees couldn't hold me anymore. Jake held me up as I continued to sob. "No, this isn't fair" He picked me up bridal style and started to run, I could see the house minutes later. I burried my face in his shirt. "You can tell them it's not yours" I whispered. I couldn't expect him to save my ass, this was my problem now. Imprint or not, it wasn't his baby. He didn't help make it so why should he have to deal with it?

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He pushed the door open with his feet, letting it slam shut behind us. I could hear everyone, they were all in the same spots. "Can I put her in your room Emily?" I heard him ask, my face still hidden. We walked up the stairs, he layed me on the bed softly and kissed my forehead before leaving. My eye lids got heavy, I couldn't fight it anymore and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"It's not my baby" I whispered after being yelled at by the rest of the pack. I was trying to hold out, I wanted to keep her secret and let them be mad at me but they just kept pushing. They all stopped and just looked at me. I looked up and sighed. No one spoke, no one moved. They just sat there, the same shocked expression plastering each of there faces. Embry looked upset, no, beyond that he looked devistated.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, looking at my feet.

"We haven't done anything but kiss" Trinity was up, all our heads looked up at the ceiling before continuing. Emilys eyes found mine, she gave me a sad smile and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make her some toast and take it up to her"

"Thanks" She nodded with a smile and disapeared. I looked back at my pack, they were all deep in thought. "How?" Embry asked, his head in his hands. "I don't understand she's always with you!" What the hell did that mean. I knew she was always with me, if she wasn't she was with Embry. "I'm sorry Jake" I raised an eye brow. I could see the answer hit him, he looked sick. All the color in his face drained, as tears filled his eyes. "Oh no, not.." I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we should figure out what she wants first" Sam spoke up. "This is her baby, not ours, but we have to be there for her" Everyone nodded. "Are you going to stay with her?"

"With out a doubt"

"Babys are a lot of work"

"I know, she's worth it" Embry walked over and hugged me, which turned into a group hug.

"I can babysit" Quil offered with a half smile.

"I can bring her to doctors appointments when you can't" Paul said, I wasn't expecting that. Layla definitely changed him. "If you want" I nodded.

"I don't even know if she's going to keep it" After her meltdown in the forest, I was scared to ask. "She was pretty upset back there" I pointed to the window with my thumb.

"Let her rest for now, we can figure that out later" Sam said. They might get on my nerves, but my friends were amazing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**:) You guys were right! She is pregnant. I'll have a lot of polls for the baby, so I need you guys to vote please! Thanks so much for my reviews I loved them!**

**Sun-shine99: Your right and I think I might have Bella in the story again, I like that she's jealous :P I really don't like her much haha. Thanks so much for the long review! Long reviews make me smile :)**  
**S K B C: :) My amazing beta! Thank you as always, your amazing!**  
**TeExtrano: Thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll love you forever :)**  
**kaithuyck: I'm happy I made your day a whole lot better! Your review made my day better too! I love knowing you guys are enjoying my story!**

**Thanks so much for reading guys and please remember to review! **

**I'll have new polls up soo so pleaseeeeeeeee take them :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Three**

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.

- Kenny Chesney

I had been laying on my bed for the last hour, shirt pulled up, as I started at my belly. Embry had carried me home last night, after waking up and falling back to sleep a few times I finally stayed sleeping. I woke up this morning in the clothes I had been in the night before, I didn't bother to change. I didn't want to move, speak, or see anyone even Jacob. The pack had been here one by one through out the day, all of them had something to say but I hide in my room. Between the embarassement of knowing they all knew what happened, and the fear of being a mom in a few short months I could easily say this was by far the worst day of my life. I ran my fingers down my stomach, I could see the bump forming and it made my stomach twist in disgust. Yet everytime I thought that, I felt guilty almost immediately; Yes, techically it was my baby but babies are suppose to be made from love, right? So how is it that I get stuck with this...fetus.

There was tapping on my door, I rolled my eyes. I hadn't answered anyone all day, they got the occasional no or groan but I hadn't answered. What made them think I was going to answer now, four hours later? There were some more knocks. I rolled over, my back facing the door as I stared at the wall. The door opened, something I wasn't expecting, but no one spoke, the barely moved. I could hear them enter, but they only made it a few feet in before stopping. I sighed, giving in to whoever's bright idea it was to stop in for a visit. I flipped over and my eyes landed on Jacob, he had been here a few times through out the day but this was the closest he had been to me. I bit my lip remembering why I didn't want to see him.

His arms were crossed, he didn't look happy but he didn't look mad either, dissapointed was probably the best way to describe the look plastered on his face as stared at me. I sat up slowly, trying my best not to meet his eyes as I played with my hands. "Hi" I whispered, my voice was raspy. I hadn't used it all day and it was strange to hear it suddenly. I stood up cautiously and tried to hug him but he pushed me back gently as he shook his head. I had to admit that broke my heart.

"I haven't seen you all day" He took at seat on my bed next to me. I wasn't sure if it was hormones, or just because I really did feel that bad, but I started to sob uncontrolably. His arms wrapped around me, scooping me up and placing me on his lap. His hands rubbed circles in my back as I tried to calm down enough to talk to him. "You know I love you either way, right?" His voice was sweet and soft as he whispered in my ear. I nodded, unable to use my voice just yet. He pulled my face up to meet his, greeting me with a pearly white smile that took my breath away. "I love you and I'll love this baby, if you want to keep it Trin" My heart sank, I still wasn't sure what I wanted. If I had my way, none of this would have happened, but life doesn't work that way.

"But it's not yours" I choked out. He pulled his shirt up, using it as a tissue as he wiped my face with the bottom of it. I cuddled against him, leaning my head against his chest. He chuckled softly.

"I know that silly," His hand rubbed my stomach slowly. "But it's a part of you, and I love you, and I can love that baby too" He kissed the top of my head, leaving his hand where it was. I hadn't thought of it like that, I knew he loved me. That was something uncontrolable though, I was his soul mate and this should have been his baby. It was silent for a long time, we didn't speak we just sat there in each others arms. "Any man can make a baby" His finally said, breaking the silence. "But not every man can be a father" I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm willing to be the father if you let me"

"I can't" The words flew from my mouth, he looked confused. "I mean, I can't let you, it'll ruin your life" I trailed off, I didn't know what his reaction would be and I was a little scared to find out. He just shook his head.

"Nope" He kissed my nose. "It might be hard, but we have a huge family that wants to help" I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's true, they said so yesterday, there willing to help us take care of this guy" He laughed, tickling my belly which made me giggle. "So will it change my life? Yeah, but it won't ruin it"

It was at that moment that I fell more in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

.

* * *

Jacob and I spent a few hours in my room, talking over how a baby would change our lives if I chose to keep it. We went over what we'd do for school, future jobs, what we'd have to give up and the list went on. By the end of it all, Jake had called Emily and told her he had finally made his way into my room and that I'd like to come over for dinner with the rest of the pack. He drove us, since I could no longer phase, and helped me out of the car and into the house. I rolled my eyes, "I'm pregnant, not made of glass you know" I chuckled. A blush creeped onto his cheeks as he smiled. I kissed his cheek. "But that's okay, you're cute" I whispered.

Everyone looked at me happily, Quil even gave me a hug the second he saw me. He had been my closest friend, besides Jacob and my brother of course. We clicked almost instantly, so I was just as happy to see him. Emily pushed the guys back as they all went to hug me at once. "Hey, hey let her breathe!" She giggled, swatting them with a dish towel. I smiled gratefully and took a seat with everyone else, they watched me like a ticking bomb. "Are you hungry?" I nodded, I was starving. I seemed to always be starving. She placed some pickles and yogurt infront of me, my nose scrunched up. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting. "Well, more for me" She laughed dipping a pickle in the yogurt and taking a big bite. "Any cravings yet?" She spoke so freely about the baby, everyone watched her as if she were crazy.

"Chocolate ice cream and cool ranch doritos" I smiled, my mouth watering just thinking about it. Yeah it was a little strange but the thought of it made me hungry. Emily raised an eyebrow and walked to her fridge.

"We have doritos, but no ice cre-"

"I'll go get it!" Everyone shouted which made me laugh.

"I have to pick up more pickles for Emily, so I'll get it" Sam said with a smile before leaving.

"Do you really eat that?" Quil said, looking disgusted.

"I haven't tried it yet, but I've been craving it"

"Whatever floats your boat" He laughed. The room grew silent, Jacob took my hand in his. He gave me an encouraging squeeze, I knew what we planned on telling everyone tonight. I gave him a small nod.

"So we talked about the baby" Jake started, everyone froze, watched me with worried looks. "Trinity decided to keep it, and I'll take over the dad role" Paul was the first one to get up and give me a hug. I chuckled softly.

"We'll all be here to help you, we know this is hard on both of you" Emily said from the back of the crowd of guys that were hugging me. Everyone nodded with smiles.

* * *

.

* * *

Three bowls of Doritos and ice cream later I was sitting next to Emily in the kitchen, talking about her baby. "You really suprised me tonight" She said after finishing her pickle. "I didn't think you would go through with it, I don't think I could" I nodded, playing with the spoon in my bowl. My hands fell to my stomach, rubbing it softly. "If you need to talk about it I'm always here" Her hand wrapped around one of mine and squeezed.

"Thanks Emily" I said, my eyes stinging with tears.

"Do you really want to keep this baby?" She whispered looking me in the eye, it was suddenly quiet in the living room, I knew they were all listening now. I bit my lip, I wasn't really sure how to answer that. My jaw clenched shut, I shook my head. Her arms pulled me into a tight hug. "Then why are you?" Someone in the living room started to walk closer, but stopped.

"Because it's my baby" I started to cry, I was doing that a lot lately. "And it's not there fault all of this happened" She nodded, brushing the hair off my face. "I want to love to love it like you do but how can I? You want yours, I had no choice in mine I don't even know who it's dad is!" I hissed, laying my head on the table and covering my face with my arms. "When I just think about the baby, I feel like I already love it, but when I think of everything else like the pack and my family, how old I am I feel" I stopped, I couldn't even think of the right word.

"Bitter?" I peaked at her from under my arm, and nodded. "That's understandable, your giving up a lot for this baby" I layed there for another minute thinking.

"I do love it" I mummbled feeling guilty.

"I know"

"What am I going to do?"

"You have to do what you think is right"

"Keeping my baby is right"

"If that's what you feel, we'll all stick behind you, you might feel alone right now but were all here for you" She patted my back. "If the dad is the thing that's making you have second thoughts about all of this, then don't let him cross your mind, what happened wasn't anyones fault but his, don't let him have control over you like this" She was right, but it was hard not to think about those things. It was something that haunted me each night, something I couldn't erase from my mind no matter how many time's I tried. "When you start to think about it, distract yourself, start a new hobby, think of Jake, call me even if it's to vent about it, I'll be here to listen"

I hugged her tight, my crying had stopped. "I think I can do that" I chuckled softly.

"Okay good" She smiled at me. Someone cleared there throat behind me, I turned quickly to find the guys all watching with sorry faces. A few of them had tears filling there eyes, Jacobs had already fallen. He walked to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He mummbled. I shook my head.

"But with some help, I'm sure we can" I gave him a half smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**jojostar: Thank you! :) I was hoping everyone would like it!**  
**sun-shine99: Aw I'm sorry if it made you cry. For now she is keeping the baby, not sure where I'm going with it thought but I really don't want her to abort, so she won't. I'm not a child through rape, but if I had one and chose to keep it, I would tell it what happened when they were older if there curious but I would let them know I love them and that even though thats how they came to be, I loved them enough to give up everything for them anyway. There are people who do keep babys through rape though, it's not something everyone does but it happens and I think those people are extremely strong for it. Rape is a hard thing to go through and to add a baby too it must be ten times harder. Thank you so much for the long review and thank you for the compliment :) you are an awesome reviewer/reader!**  
**S K B C: Thank you as always for sticking with my story and always leaving me with the nicest reviews! Your fantastic :)**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday I had a lot to do but I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Does anyone wanna play a game? Well it's not exactly a game but it's something sorta fun :)**

**I don't know if any of you would like to see pictures of the characters in this story, so I've decided to come up with some and post them on my profile. I'd like to see what you guys think they look like though, so (if you wanna play) find a pic of Trinity and send it to me! Once I've been sent a few I'll pick the best one and that one will be posted!**

**Next is Jake so get ready! ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading and please remember to review!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Four**

Here's where I stand  
Here's who I am  
Love me, but don't tell me who I have to be  
Here's who I am, I'm what you see  
You said I had to change and I was tryin'  
But my heart was lyin'  
I'm not that child any longer  
I am stronger

- Tiffany Taylor

As the weeks flew by, my belly got bigger. I felt like a walking blimp, although everyone told me I didn't look that big. I was still able to stand up by myself, which I was grateful for. Emily however wasn't so lucky, I was blessed with just one baby but she had two to handle. She had grown even more than me, but her baby belly looked cute. I just looked huge. I frowned, stretching my shirt over my stomach. Who knew four months pregnant would make you look like this? Embry walked into my room, his backpack thrown over his shoulder. He smiled and gave me a hand up. "Thanks" I said giving him a half smile back. He ducked down and rubbed my stomach.

"Good morning, it's uncle Embry!" He laughed, kissing my stomach. He would be a good uncle when this baby was finally out. He liked talking to it just as much as everyone else did. You'd think they'd be mad, a seventeen year old that was four months pregnant yet they were all very supportive. I never once heard anyone tell me how I ruined my life, or how I was just another stupid teenager. I guess that had something to do with how the baby came to be, which I was begining to feel the slightest bit better about. I ran many hand along my tummy with a smile. As much as I didn't want to admit it, well not at first anyway, I was really starting to love this kid. It was like I always had a friend with me, and I spoke to it often. I let out a sigh, remembering I had a day of school ahead of me.

My friends and family were all very supportive, the school however was not. I got strange looks whenever the bell would ring I would have to walk down the hallway alone. It's funny how people think your deaf just because your pregnant, like you can't hear the whispers and laughs. Like you don't realize there all pointing and watching you like a hawk. I didn't mind so much, they didn't know me so who were they to judge? Besides, the pack were all pretty much use to that treatment. Being almost seven feet tall, leaving school randomly, and not making friends with anyone around you tends to get you stared at. Once again, they didn't know us, they didn't know what we were, well what they were, so let them stare. Embry nudged me back into reality. "You okay?" He whispered, looking concerned. I nodded happily. I was great; I had no morning sickness today, I looked decent and it was a friday. What's not to love?

* * *

.

* * *

The final bell rung, I was free at last. No more homework, no more tests, no more stares for another two weeks. I had never been so happy to have a winter break before. I walked down the hallway, heading for Jacobs locker. Everyone was already crowded around, laughing and smiling about one thing or another. Jake looked up, his eyes met mine and he grinned, which I returned happily. Man, I loved him. I was only a few feet away from them when she stopped me. Aneglica, freakin', Wilkingson. Yeah Wilkingson is apparently a real name, and I thought Embrys name was goofy. She smirked, her nasty smirk. I can't stand her. She was just about to open her mouth when I stuck my hand up. "Don't, seriously, if I have to hear that nasally voice of yours one more time today I'm gonna snap" She shut her mouth loudly as she glared at me. I thought that would keep her quiet until after the break, but of course it didn't.

"Watch it whale" She muttered as she tried to get around me. Everyone from the pack watched in shock as I turned around. Both of my hands were on my hips.

"Excuse me?" She smiled.

"Oh nothing"

"That's what I thought" I smirked, she tried her best not to piss me off since our last fight. Her face was wrecked for weeks after that. She laughed.

"Yeah, cause I'm afraid of you now"

"I would be"

"Yeah right, I could kick your ass"

"Oh how mature, you'd TRY and hurt a pregnant girl, it's pretty sad that you had you wait until now to grow a pair"

"Honny, your face ain't pregnant I don't have a problem hitting you"

That's when I hit her.

"Snooze ya lose asshole" I muttered as I continued walking to my friends.

"You never cease to amaze me miss Trinity" Quil laughed. Jacob frowned as I kissed him.

"You shouldn't be fighting" He said. When he told me he would take on the role of this babys dad, he meant it. He was very protective over both of us, and actually cared about the little guy inside me. Sometimes when he'd come over, we'd watch a movie and he'd rest his head by my belly. He would whisper to it, as if it could hear him. I wasn't entirely sure if it could, but I still found it adorable. I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I knew I could take her. I wasn't about to let her make a fool of me. His hand found its way to my stomach, and he rubbed it softly. "It's okay kiddo, daddy's got your back I won't let her fight anymore" He chuckled, kissing the top. "You have your first ultra sound today" He grinned.

"I know, are you coming?" His smile turned into a frown.

"I have patrol" I patted his hand.

"It's okay, I'll have the picture to show you, maybe my mom can drive me"

"I can if you want" Paul said, it was almost a whipser. Everyone looked at him in shock. Paul was the known as the asshole; He fought all the time, he was loud, and rude but that all changed when he imprinted. He became quiet, and happier and much more pleasant to be around. "I mean, Jakes got patrol and all, and I have a car"

"Thanks Paul, that would be great" I said with a smile.

* * *

.

* * *

The table I had been laying on for the last five minutes was cold, Paul sat next to me with a small smile on his face. His hands in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs. I put my arm behind my head, trying to get a little more comfortable and looked at him. I didn't really know him when wasn't like this, I had heard plenty of storys about him freaking out and phasing randomly but I had never seen it personally. Looking at him, he looked like a nice guy. His eyebrow raised, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What?" He chuckled nervously. Oops.

"Sorry, I don't know, I'm a little spacey I guess" He nodded. "Your not much of a talker are you?" He shook his head. Jeez, it was like pulling teeth with this guy. "How's Layla?" His face fell, but still no real answer. "Wanna talk about it?" He shrugged. "Do you know how to use your words?" I giggled.

"Yes" He laughed back. "I don't know, she's kind of...ignoring me?"

"Ah, that's not good" He shook his head, looking at his lap sadly. "Do something nice for her" The words left my mouth quickly. "It's christmas, get her something nice"

"Like what?"

"What does she like?" He shrugged. That was a great start. "Find out what she likes, go from there" The door opened and a woman came in smiling.

"Hi my name's Jenna, I'm your ultra sound technician" She said in a bubbly tone. She tugged lightly on the end of my top. "I need you to pull this up" I sighed, I didn't want Paul to see my big belly like this. I barely wanted to see it! Whoever said pregnant women are beautiful, clearly never saw me. I was not beautiful, I was not glowing, I was a mess. A big mess at that. I pulled my shirt up, revealed my gianormous stomach. I looked at Paul giving him a sorry look, but he just grinned. Jenna squeeze some warm jelly on my stomach, I watched the montior as she moved the instrument around. "Oh, there it is!" She pointed to the screen.

I can't really explain the feeling that took over. It was the happiest I think I have ever been, that was my baby. That was a part of me, that I helped make, that I carried with me for the past four months. It was so cute, just laying there resting. It looked so peaceful. I could feel tears fill my eyes, I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was just hormonal. "There's the heart beat" She pointed to the screen. My mouth opened in shock.

"I didn't know they did that.." I mummbled without thinking.

"You didn't know they had a heart beat?" She giggled.

"Well, not yet anyway..." My cheeks burned. I felt like an idiot.

"Would you like to see daddy?" Jenna said looking at Paul. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh I'm not that dad" He rushed out, she looked confused.

"He's the uncle" I smiled at him, motioning for him to stand next to me. "That's your little neice of nephew uncle Paul" I laughed, wiping my eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" I bit my lip. I knew I was pregnant, but it all seemed so real hearing that. Hearing that it, my little fetus as I liked to refer to it as, was a boy or a girl. My baby was a person and it was inside of me. Strange. I looked back at the screen, I wanted to know but I wanted to find out with Jacob.

"Want her to tell me, I can tell you when your ready?" Paul offered. I nodded quickly as she grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled something down and handed it to him. He opened it and grinned. "I can't wait to tell you" He laughed.

* * *

.

* * *

I swear they created that jelly crap to annoy you. It never comes off, I used about six wipes to get it off of me before pulling my shirt down and it still made me feel sticky. Paul laughed as I yanked my top back up and continued to rub at my skin. We were almost home and I couldn't wait to find out what gender my baby was. I continued to rub when I felt it. There was a small kick, I gasped. He looked at me, his eyes were wide and he was clearly scared. "What? What happened? Is the baby okay?" I nodded looking at him with a grin.

"Give me your hand" He looked at me like I was insane. "Quick, give me your hand" He held one out as he steered with the other. His eyes were glancing from the road to me and back again. I placed his hand on my belly, in the exact spot mine had been. Nothing happened. "Come on" I whispered. There was a small kick again. "Did you feel that?" I looked up. He was grining from ear to ear, he didn't move his hand.

"The babys kicking" He said happily. "Has it done that before?" I shook my head. This was the first time I felt it move, well it was the first time I noticed anyway. I smiled proudly. I suddenly felt happy to be a mom.

We spent the rest of the drive like that, his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked every so often.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**jojostar: After I wrote the last few chapters and posted them I kind of regretted having him killed. A part of me wanted him to come back and find out about the baby, but I also think that's a lot of drama for one girl so I'm happy I did that in way. Either way I'm liking it. Thank you for reviewing!**  
**S K B C: My amazing beta/reader/reviewer. You rock my deary :) Thank you so much for supporting me with this story and reviewing, I can't thank you enough!**  
**sun-shine99: Another long, amazing, super cool review! Thank you thank you thank you! I think Jacob will be pretty happy with the pregnancy, he's taking the baby in as his own. He always seemed like that kind of guy to me :) Thank you SOOOO much for the long reviews! I love them loads :) They make me post faster ;)**

**Okay now that my thank you's are done on to buisness!**

**Normally I wouldn't mention the lyrics I post before each chapter but I feel like I should explain this time. I'm not sure if made it clear but in this chapter Trinity kind of...accepts herself? Like in the other chapters she's upset about the baby, and not knowing her family for so long, stuff like that and in this one she just kind of accepts it. She's like okay, this is how life was meant to be and I'll live with that and it's fine with me. Who cares what people think. I tried to bring it up in the part about school, hopefully I did an okay job. I chose those lyrics mainly because of the part that says 'Here's who I am, I'm what you see' because she is done changing (like in the very beginning of the story when she tried to fit in with her families and make them happy). :)**

**Another thing! I've gotten a few idea's for what Trinity looks like but I'd really like more :( Please send me some I'm really interested in what you guys think she looks like! **

**Anyways thank you so much for reading and remember to review! My goal is to try and get 100 reviews help me out here guys! :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Five**

They know that Santa's on his way;  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.  
And every mother's child is going to spy,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly.

- Nat King Cole

I screamed when my last damn shirt wouldn't fit around my beach ball of a belly. Embry and Jacob came rushing in my room, looking scared as hell. Embry winced when he saw me in my pants and bra, it didn't seem to phase Jake though. He just laughed and covered my brothers eyes with one hand. "Trinity freaking Call, do you want to blind me?" He laughed, his eyes still covered. I dropped the shirt that had been in my hand, and tears filled my eyes. I sat on my bed, covering up my stomach. Jake rushed to my side, patting me on the back as he sent my twin a glare. Embry held his hands up, looking scared and confused. "What?"

"You" I choked out. "Think I'm fat" He started to shake his head, looking from me to Jake and back again.

"No, no, it's just you scared me that's all"

"See, he didn't mean it" Jake whispered, rubbing my back with one hand, and my belly with the other. "You look beautiful" I looked up at my brother.

"You mean it?" He nodded and walked over to hug me. He froze suddenly.

"Your shirt less, this is a little odd" I started to laugh.

"I'm a pregnant shape shifter who didn't know her family for seventeen years, and THIS is what you call odd?" He looked at me and nodded. I kissed his cheek."I'll be out in a minute" He turned to leave then spun back around, looking at Jake. "I'm already pregnant, what difference is it gonna make?"

"True" And with that he left.

"Now what was the problem?" Jacob asked me with a smile. I frowned, holding my shirt up.

"I'm too big for everything" He shook his head.

"Not everything" I raised an eyebrow. "I got you a gift, I thought you could wear it tonight" He grinned, running out of the room, then back in. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. He was too sweet. He had a small green bag with santa on it. "It's not much of a suprise now" He placed it on my lap, I kissed his cheek."I love you""I love you too" I tore into the bag, I loved presents. I didn't get them much, but when I did I was always excited. I love not knowing what was inside the bag or box. I held up the t-shirt; It was white, with a teddy bear on it, in red and green it said 'Have a beary merry christmas'. I held it to my chest.

"Aw, Jake. This is so cute" I laughed, putting it on quickly. It was the perfect fit, how did he know? I looked up at him. "It fits so well!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms behind me as we looked at my new shirt on me in the mirror. He rested his chin on my head.

"I wish I could take credit for that, but I asked Emily what size I should get" I laughed, turning the best I could, and leaned against his warm chest. Since I wasn't phasing my body wasn't as toasty, he felt nice in the winter months.

"That's okay, I love it" He kissed my forehead.

"Good"

* * *

.

* * *

I could hear everyone laughing, carols playing, and kids giggling as I made my way into the party. Emily decided to have a secret santa christmas party this year and everyone was invited. There were decorations everywhere; Santas of all shapes and sizes, snowflakes, snowmen, even the grinch! I laughed as Jacob held a piece of misel toe over our heads, I kissed him happily. I didn't want to stop but we had to keep it PG since Claire was there. One of Laylas brothers came up to us, I couldn't tell you which one but I knew it was Powell kid. I pointed to the misel toe. "Can I borrow that?" Jake laughed and handed it to him, watching him run off. Emily came up to me with a grin.

"It fits well" She smiled looking at the shirt. "That's so cute!" I looked down at the shirt, it was adorable.

"I know right, and he picked it all by himself" I pinched his cheeks.

* * *

.

* * *

I had so many baby outfits, bottles, bippys, blankets, and toys by the time the gift giving was done. It was suppose to be a secret santa, but everyone had showed up with something for each of the babies, including Claire. I folded the rest of the presents and placed them in the biggest bag Emily had with a smile. We all sat around the tree, sipping hot chocolate. I looked up at Paul, knowing he knew the sex of the baby. I took Jacobs hand in mine, "Can you pass me my purse?" I whispered. I dug threw it, trying to find my wallet. I pulled the ultra sound picture out. "And as promised, I have the babys first picture" Everyone crowded around me, trying to get to it first.

"He looks just like me" Quil said. I rolled my eyes. "He's even got my nose" He smiled, holding the picture up to his face.

"Oh give me my babys picture back" I laughed. "Besides, I bet it's a girl"

"You can't bet you already know!" I shook my head.

"Nope, only one person knows and it's not me" He raised an eyebrow, everyone looked aroudn the room confused. "Paul knows" He grinned.

"Yes I do, and I'm not allowed to tell until Trin says so"

"Can he tell us now?" Quil was bouncing off the walls with excitment, I nodded, causing him to throw his hands up in victory.

"You sure you wanna know?" Everyone nodded. "Positive?" We nodded even faster. "Are you suuuur-"

"GET TO IT ALREADY" Quil practically yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh" He smiled. "Your going to have a little-" I held my hand up.

"Wait" I turned to Quil. "I bet you ten bucks your gonna have a niece" He shook my hand with a laugh.

"Deal, you really are Embrys Twin" I raised my eyebrow."He likes to bet"

"Huh, you learn something everyday" I giggled and turned back to Paul. "Continue"

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interupted" He looked a Quil, who raised his hands. "Your going to have a little girl" I threw my hands up.

"Ha!" I rubbed my belly. "Mommy knows best" I giggled. Jacobs hand was on my stomach, his expression matched mine. He leaned his head to my stomach and kissed it.

"She's gonna be a daddys girl"

"Nope, she's gonna be a mommys girl"

"Your both wrong, she's gonna love me the most so she's gonna be an Embrys girl" My twin laughed, patting my stomach. "Isn't that right little Holly" He cooed to my belly. Jake and I both looked at him like he was insane.

"Holly?" He nodded.

"I like that name" My nose scrunched up in disgust."She is not going to be called Holly!"

"Fine, what are you gonna call her then?"

"Nina" I said.

"Ally" Jacob said at the same time. I huffed.

"I don't like Ally" I frowned.

"Well we'll come up with something" He smiled pulling me close to him.

"You better hurry" Quil said, rubbing my tummy. "Lily will be here soon"

"She's not being named Lily either"

"Damn" He mummbled. "Well I tried"

"And failed" I laughed, placing my hand on his shoulder.

* * *

.

* * *

I was laying in Jacobs arms on the couch. His arm was wrapped around me, rubbing circles into my back and the other was on my stomach. I took a deep breath, he smelled like the forest, I loved that smell. I kissed his chest softly, and looked up at him. He had a small smile on his lips, he looked very peaceful. My hand ran down his arm, man he had muscles. I squeezed lightly with a chuckle and moved so I was above him, a leg on each side. His fingers laced through mine as I bent down to kiss him. I ran my fingers through his hair when he let go to hug me close to him. His fingers went under my shirt, I could feel them against my lower back. He bit my lip softly which made me smile. I pulled back and looked at him. "Your beautiful you know that?" He nodded, laughing.

"So I've been told" He pecked me on the lips and I flipped back so I was laying next to him again. "So what are we naming our little girl?" I rested my head against his chest. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that" I looked up at him, taking his hand in mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked me in the eye for a moment before speaking.

"Without a doubt" He pressed his lips to mine. "I want you" He placed his large hand over the baby. "And her for the rest of my life, I already love her" I smiled. "She's my daughter, how could I not want her" I hugged him tightly.

"Your different" I mummbled into his chest.

"How so?" I shrugged.

"Guys don't want to put up with a baby this young" All I could think about was how my own dad didn't want me, and he was older. "Most guys want to be out having fun and here you are, picking out baby names with me and buying me cute maternity clothes" I laughed.

"Well, I don't mind, besides everyone needs to grow up at some point. This is me growing up" I loved this guy. "And you are my fun, now lets get to work we only have" He counted on his fingers. "Five months left"

"Oh yeah, we better hurry" I said sarcastically, I put my finger to my chin, tapping as I thought. "How about Hannah?" His nose scrunched up as he shook his head. "Jennifer?"

"Nah, Jane?"

"Nope, Mary?"

"Oh yeah, so people can call her the virgin Mary? How about Mabel?"

"That sounds like maple, like maple syrup" I sat up. This kid was never gonna have a name at this rate. "We need a baby book, like one of those huge books with names"

"Or ya know, the internet?" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"True" I looked at the computer that was across the room and sighed. "I don't want to move" I was still looking at the dinosaur of a computer. He sat up, putting his arm around me.

"Good, cause I like laying with you" He laughed. I sat there for a moment, running through a list of baby names in my head. I got nothin'.

"Let's just let Quil name her, I can't think of anything"

"Oh yeah, sure, let's like QUIL name our daughter" He leaned down to my belly. "See? You'll definitely be a daddys girl, I won't let uncle Quil name you." He laughed. "Quil doesn't even have a good name, what makes you think he'd choose a good one?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just a name, she'll probably hate it either way"

"Your right, I don't like Jacob"

"Really? I love that name! I don't like Trinity, but that's not even my real name" He raised an eyebrow."Mom was really going to name me Emma, Emma Lee Call"

"I can't see you as anything but Trinity" I stuck my tongue out.

"Yuck" I laughed. "Okay, how about we ask everyone what they think she should be named, maybe they'll come up with something good"

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled as he kissed me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Takara Rose Oizumi: Thank you for the lovely review and for reading :)**  
**S K B C: My amazing beta, thank you loads for your review and for supporting me with my story :)**

**:( That's all the reviews I got last chapter. Did it suck haha? Just kidding, well kinda. I don't really know if it sucked I was just hoping for a few more reviews. I'm happy with the ones I got though :)**

**Anyways, I love christmas time so I'm happy I got to write this. Gets me in the christmas spirit, even though its only septemeber. Yuck. Which brings me to my next point: School. I have to start school on tuesday but the day after that I'll be in Disney! So I'm really excited. I won't be posting from Wednesday until Sunday, it would be SUPER cool of you all too review my storys for me so I have something to read when I'm home. I think I'll write a few chapters and post them before I leave so you guys have something to read!**

**Oh, I took down the poll and I have a tie! So I'm still not sure what I'll do but I'll figure it out. No worries!**

**If you want to help pick Trinitys name, leave a review with the one your thinking of. You can even help me out with the Twins names! I'm not sure if it'll be two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl so leave a few! I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks loads for reading and please review!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Six**

If anything ever happened to you  
How could I go on, tell me what would I do  
Oh I'd have to be strong, find a way to get through  
If anything ever happened to you

-BeBe and CeCe Winans

I love the nights where I don't remember my dreams the best, theres nothing to question or be afriad of. There great, what isn't great is having one of those amazing dream less nights just to be woken up by your brother screaming at you. My eyes snapped open as Embry shook me, I had never seen him so frigtened. "What?" I mummbled, his hands still wrapped tightly around my arms. He pulled me up so he was holding me. "Embry, what do you think your doing?" I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. "It's three thirty in the damn morning" He didn't answer, he walked out of my room and down the hall to the front door. Mom was already waiting; Her hair still in curlers, cream on her face, and a pink bath robe wraped tightly around her. The bags under her eyes made her look tired, but watching her now she seemed very alert. "Mom?" She tried to smile.

"I'm going to drop you two off at Sams house" He said while grabbing our coats. "Theres a leech we've been after, he's running around the rez trying to through us off. His scent is everywhere soo there isn't a spesific spot leading us to him" A chill ran down my spine, my hands dropped to my stomach, covering it defensively. Maybe it was the twin telepathy thing, maybe he saw me grab my belly but he looked at me with a half smile. "Don't worry, they won't get you or my little niece" He tried to laugh it off, but we all knew this was serious. He touched my tummy once. "Okay, Jacobs outside, he'll carry you Trin and I'm carrying mom" Mom and I nodded as he scooped her up. He opened the door quickly and took off. Jacob took me in his arms, a little more gentle then Embry had done I guess because of our baby.

"Hold on" He whispered before shutting the door and darting out into the night. Everything was one big blur of darkness. Through the trees I could see, what I believed were stars, and the moon in the sky. I kept my hands tightly around his neck and he craddled me to him. Sams house was in the distance when I felt the hairs on the back of Jakes neck. He ran faster then ever, opening the door and putting me down. "We gotta go, there out there I picked up the scent of whatever it is" The pack nodded. Eight months ago I was still phasing, but I had never been on patrol with Leah. I had never seen her phase, I barely saw her at all. She looked as serious and powerful of the rest of the men standing in front of me. A part of me wanted to yell at them, and tell her to leave her, she was a girl too but I knew as well as everyone else, she was just as powerful and from what I hear faster than most of them.

My chest ached, I only came in contact with one vampire before and that turned out horrible. I didn't want my Jacob, my soul mate and best friend out there trying to catch one. I didn't want my brother, or any of the pack out there either. I looked up with him sadly, his lips crashed on mine. My arms wrapped around him tightly, I never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay here with the baby and our family. He let go, stroking the side of my face before kneeling and kissing my stomach. "Don't worry, I'll be back" He whispered to my belly. "I love you" He said before running off with the rest of the guys. I turned around; All the women were here. Every imprint, mom, and child under one roof waiting for our men to come back to us. Emily looked worried. I could hear a cry from upstairs. She started to walk to the babys room.

"I'll help you Em" I smiled to her, waddling up each step at a time. Emily gave birth to two beautiful twins about a month ago. Lucy Madison and Elliot Ty were possibly the cutest kids I had ever seen. The room was painted yellow with a baby animal border at the top, on one side of the room was a blue crib and opposite to that was a pink one. "I'll take Lucy" I scooped up the black hair beauty. Her big brown eyes looked around the room, I loved kids. I bounced her as she sucked on her bippy happily, Emily was holding Elliot with a worried look on her face. "They'll be okay" I whispered looking at the baby in my arms. She looked up with a half smile before nodding. We both headed down stairs, the girls were all at the kitchen table. Claire on kims lap, eating a cookie.

"She couldn't sleep" Kim laughed when Emily gave her a look, and continued to braid her hair. We each took a seat, Mom handed me a bottle. Everyone sat in silence as the babys drank.

"I can't believe your going to have your own soon" Mom said quietly, looking at my belly. She wasn't mad at me for keeping her, but she wasn't completely thrilled. I can't blame her, she wanted me to have a good childhood, well, what was left of it anyway. She wanted Embry and I to go to college, and live our lives to the fullest, but she also agreed when I said I'd still be doing that just with a baby. The girls tried to muster a smile, but this was hard on all of us. No matter what we tried to talk about, we'd all would be thinking the same thing. Where were our imprints, the fathers to our children, our best friends, our brothers, our family. Emily sighed.

"Did you guys decide on a name yet?" She said in her usual happy voice, even though I knew it was a cover for how she was feeling. I shook my head. "I still have my baby books, we can try and help you" Everyone looked up, a little happier. At least this would give us something to do. Kim got up and grabbed the books from the babies room and handede them out. I told them we didn't want anything ordinary, but we didn't want anything weird either. All our noses were burried deep in the books, skimming long lists of names.

"Annabell?" I shook my head at Kims try.

"Dana?" Emily tried. I scrunched my nose up. "Emma?" My moms head snapped up at that one with a smile.

"We wanted her middle name to be Emma" My moms grin grew.

* * *

.

* * *

The night drug on, it had been two hours with out any word from the pack. I found myself looking out of the window, wondering where they were or if they were okay. Mom or Emily would pull me back, insisting I needed to rest for the baby if not for me. I laid on the couch, unable to get up, thinking. Kim sat across from me, Claire cuddled up on her lap sleeping, as she bit her nails. "You shouldn't do that, you have such pretty nails" She looked up bashfully. I put her hands around Claire, I guess to stop her bad habbit.

"I'm just worried" I nodded.

"I know, we all are" There was a loud boom from the kitchen. "Help me up" I asked quickly, She put Claire on the recliner and pulled me up. "Thanks" We both raced, well in my case waddled, to the rest of the girls. Emily was in Sams arms, they had come in from the back door. I looked around, my heart was racing. I didn't see Jacob anywhere, Embrys eyes found mine. "What? Where is Jake?" I mummbled looking around, as if he were hiding but a part of me knew he wasn't there for a reason. I didn't know why, but it scared me.

"Trin, Jakes at the Cullens" He said sadly, I looked at him for him to continue. "The leech is dead but he beat him up pretty bad, Carlisle is taking care of him" My stomach twisted, and my heart stopped. Tears filled my eyes, and my throat felt like it was on fire. My mind raced, this was Jacob. He was my hero, the guy that could never be hurt, he was invincible in my eyes and to think he was laying somewhere hurt killed me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, a sharp pain raced through me.

"OW!" I screamed, grabbing my stomach, my brothers arms were around me, holding me up. I made my way to the floor, clutching my stomache and rocking back and forth. I screamed again, everyone was around me.

"Whats happening?" Sam asked Emily in a paniced voice. She kneeled beside me, brushing the hair out of my face and offered her hand to me which I took gratefully. She looked at me, intructing me to breathe without speaking, she just showed me what to do and I followed her lead.

"Okay, how long have you been feeling pains in your stomach" She asked calmly.

"I" I choked out, breathing quickly again as if it would help get rid of the pains. "Don't know, a while, but they weren't" I winced in pain. "This bad" I cried out. She looked up at Sam.

"She's in labor"

"No!" I screamed, grabbing my stomach again, tears streaming down my face. "It's too early, it's" Embry helped me up, I continued to hold my stomach. "It's to early Emily, I'm not nine months yet" I could hear everyone talking, but I couldn't process what they were saying.

"Take her to Carlisle he'll know what to do" Sam said quickly. We were in the car before I could blink, My head resting on Emilys lap, and my feet on Embry who looked scared. I held my hand out for him, trying to let him know I was okay. He nodded, I knew he understood. He held on to me the entire ride there. A man stood outside, he was beautiful. Bronze hair, great skin and gold eyes.

"Take her inside, I already told Carlisle to get ready for her" He said to Sam, I looked between the two, they seemed to be having a conversation without speaking kind of like me and Embry. He looked at me with a smile. "You'll be okay Trinity, your in good hands" I liked this guy, I wasn't sure why but I did. "I like you too" He laughed, my eyes widened. "We'll explain later" Another sharp pain shot through me causing me to scream. I was placed on a bed, Bella, the girl from a few months ago stood infront of me. A disgusted look on her face. Jacob was wheeled in next to where I was, I tried to smile but the pain seemed to be controlling me.

"You got her pregnant?" She said through her teeth, glaring at me. Jacob didn't look at her, he focused on me.

"What's it to you?" He muttered, taking my hand in his large one. "Breath Trin, it's okay" He rubbed circles in my hands. Bella was staring holes through the back of his head, I didn't think he noticed until he spoke up. "What?" He turned to look at her, her arms folded across her chest. The broze haired man stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up to look at him, and she pulled him into a kiss then smirked at Jacob. "If you think that bothers me, think again" He pointed to me. "I don't need to show off, I have to be here for my girlfriend while she has our baby" He said through his teeth. The guy Bella was with looked sorry.

"I'll bring Bella down stairs and tell Carlisle your in here" He said before leaving. Jacobs eyes were back on mine.

"Are" I choked out. "You okay?" He nodded, kissing my hand.

"Yes, just focus on breathing Emily said you need to breath" I nodded as a blonde haired man came in. He looked friendly, but very young to be a doctor. Who am I to judge though, I looked young to be a mom, but then again I was young.

"Okay, I'm going to have to see where the baby is, is that okay?" I nodded, a little worried. I didn't even know this man. "I'm Carlisle by the way, I'm going to help deliever your baby, if that's alright with you two" He looked from me to Jacob, who nodded with a half smile. His hands were cold, but felt good, I felt like I was on fire. "Okay, I'm going to get my things and were going to delieve this baby"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**jojostar: Thank you loads for the review!**  
**sun-shine99: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to guilt you I feel bad! I just meant like, I thought I'd get more but that's okay. I got two and two is better than none :) Thanks so much for the review! I tried to put in a 'jealous bella' there will be more too come, but this is a little something for you since you left me that nice long review :) Thank you for the name suggestions and haha I literally laughed out loud so hard at the 'I CAN FEEL IT IN MAH BONES!' part. Your too funny. :P**  
**Aly: Thank you so much! I love hearing from new readers! If you'd like to know more about Embrys imprint or Pauls check out my other stories! Embrys is One Heart Two Many and Paul's is Like A Fool I Fell in Love with You :) Once again thank you for the review! So glad you enjoyed the story so far!**  
**MrsHaleee: Thank you for the review and suggestions, I used your name as a middle name! Still haven't really come up with a name for her baby though :P Thank you for reviewing and reading!**  
**S K B C: :)I have no clue how you knew :P Haha thank you loads for the review! I think I'll use Emma as a middle name, but we'll all find out what I decide for her full name next chapter! :)**

**Thank you all loads for the review! They made my day so much better :) I have my first day back to school tomorrow, so I decided to get this chapter out quick, and like I said I'll be in Disney from Wednesday until Sunday so please please stick with the story. I'll post as soon as I'm home so it won't be too long!**

**I tried to use at least one name from each of you guys, if I didn't pick your favorite one so far, don't worry there will be more imprints having babys so they'll most likely be used!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, have a wonderful day! :)**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Catch Me I'm Falling  
Estealla..  
Chapter Twenty Seven**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

- Goo Goo Dolls

Imagine getting your teeth pulled out one by one, now multiple that by three thousand. That's not even close to what labor pain feels like. My entire body ached, I wanted this kid out of me and out of me fast, but at the same time I felt to tired to keep pushing. On one side of me was Jacob, and on the other stood Embry, both looking scared. They kept cheering me on as I squeezed there hand, which didn't do anything for the pain but it did help distract me. Carlisles head peaked up, giving me a smile. Jacob leaned his head down with the okay from me and the doctor. I clenched my teeth, trying to push her out as quickly as possible. "Relax" Carlisle said softly. "Okay, on the count of three...one, two" I started to push. "Three, next time wait though" I started to scream. "Okay, she's almost out, one big push" I pushed like I had never pushed before. There was a huge release, my entire body relaxed and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"She's beautiful" I heard Embry mummbled, his mouth open slightly with a small smile on his face. I didn't hear a cry and immediately started to panic, poking my head up around the sheet that was covering my view. No one spoke, I couldn't stop myself.

"Where's my baby? Why isn't she crying?" The doctor got up, baby still in his hand, and went into the next room. I tried to sit up but I was pushed back down by my twin. I couldn't fight him off, so I stayed laying down, my ears straining to hear for any sign of my daughter crying. "Where's my baby? WHY ISN'T SHE CRYING!" I screamed, wiggling in my bed, which was a lot more painful than it sounds. My body shook with sobs as my nails dug into his skin, but i knew it was no use. He didn't even flinch, Jacob sent him a look and they both nodded. Jakes arms covered me, I cried into his chest. I heard Embry leave the room and pushed myself away from him, stumbling out of the bed and out of the room, he wheeled as quickly as he could to catch up. I was still in one of those nightys they give you at the hospital when I held my finger up, and started to scream at everyone in the room. "WHERE IS MY DAMN BABY!" I stomped my feet on the ground. "I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" Everyones faces twisted in shock, there mouthes hanging open as they watched me throw a fit in the middle of the room.

Emily rushed over to me, grabbing me by the shoulders, a blonde haired beautiful woman stopped her in her tracks and smiled. She took me by the arm leading me out of the room, I wasn't sure where we were going but I was hoping my daughter would be where ever it was. The room we entered was empty and cold, she motioned for me to sit. "Calm down" She handed me a bottle of water. "Carlisle is with the baby, it's okay" She rubbed my back as I chugged the water. "I'm Rosalie by the way" I nodded a thank you too her and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, suddenly feeling very ugly. I was a chubby girl, thanks to the pregnancy, with hair that was probably a mess, sweat covering me, and crying like a big baby. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks" My voice was raspy, my chest still shook lightly every so often. I could feel tears begin to refill my eyes. "Where my baby?"

"Carlisle is working on her, you need to calm down though, it's a little hard for him to work with you screaming so loud" I bit my lip, not wanting to cry anymore. I mentally debated with myself, I wanted to cry out of fear but if he worked better in silence then I'll do whatever it takes to keep quiet. I wiped my face again as she pulled me too her, her body was like stone. Cold and hard but I relaxed anyway. "She'll be okay" I nodded, hoping and praying she'd be okay. I wasn't sure what had happened. Was it something I did? Did I not eat health enough? Was I not drinking enough water or taking my prenatals the right way? My mind filled with unanswers questions. "Don't cry, be happy she'll be okay, I can hear her heart beat" I was filled with hope, I stopped crying and looked up.

"Do you have kids?" The way she froze made her look like a statue as she stared at the wall behind me. She snapped out of it seconds later and shook her head, she looked hurt by what I said. "I'm sorry, I - uh" The room filled with silence, I wasn't sure what to say or do. From the hall I heard a baby cry, I leaped onto my feet and followed the sound, leaving Rosalie behind. Normally I would have felt guilty but all I could think of was her, my little baby waiting for me. Carlisle came out of the room I was originally in, in his hands was a small pink blanket, my baby still hidden underneath. He held her out when I got close enough and I pulled her to me, walking to the bed to take a seat. Embry and Jacob were already sitting there, smiles on both of there faces, I took a seat, and the hovered over me looking at the little bundle of joy in my arms.

I looked at her little face for the first time; She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen with tan skin, and dark hair, she slept peacefully in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and held her close. I looked up at my brother who was laughing, I raised an eye brow with a smile, finally content now that I knew she was okay. "She just had a little trouble taking her first breath" I bit my lip, looking at her again. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. "You were like a momma bear ready to kill anything in her path to get to her cub" He should his head and he did his best impression of a momma bear. "It was crazy" I laughed, smacking him with one head. He kissed my forehead. "You did good momma bear"

"So what are we naming her?" Jacob smiled, looking at our daughter. He seems just as taken by her, if not more. He looked from me to the baby and baby again. "Can I-" He pointed to the baby and held his arms out.

"She's yours too, you don't have to ask" I laughed, handing her over. He layed her against his chest, leaning back a little and rubbed her back. She squirmed, with a goofy smile on her face which made all of us laugh. One of her eyes opened for a moment, she looked around and closed them again. "She's checkin' us out" I said, stroking the side of her face with my finger. She was so soft.

"She probably thinks were a bunch of weirdos" Embry chuckled from behind me."Probably" He leaned over and rubbed her back with a smile.

"Right Holly?" She opened her eye again. "Ha, she likes it"

"She's three minutes old, she is not agreeing with you Embry" I put my hand on my hip. "And she's still not a Holly, she doesn't even look like a Holly" Jacob shrugged.

"Sorry dude, I don't think she looks like a Holly either, and if you know whats best for you you'd let momma bear decide the name" Embry looked at me, then the baby.

"Fine" He took a seat on the side of my bed, we all sat there watching her.

"Iris, Iris Emma Marie Call" I said simply. Both guys looked at me like I was nuts. "What? I think it suits her"

"Two middle names?" My twin looked at me.

"Yup" I smiled noticing everyone at the door. They didn't come in right away, I guess waiting for premission. I waved for them to join us, Quil stood over Jake, looking at her.

"I still say Lily has my nose" He laughed.

"I already have a name Quil" I finally had her back in my arms, cuddling her to my chest. Both of her eyes opened, and she grabbed my finger. She had quite a grip for only being a few minutes old.

"Come on, we wanna hear what the new little pups name is" Sam laughed. He was never a laughing, smiling sort of guy. Not with us anyway, with Emily and his children sure, but it took a lot for him to really loosen up to smile and joke around. I smiled at my family, all surrounding me and my new daughter.

"Iris Emma Marie Call" The girls all seemed please with my choice of names, the guys all shared the same looked. I rolled my eyes. "Lily? Holly? Come on people, my name rocks compared to those" I looked down at her. "Besides I gave birth to her which means I get to pick the name" I stuck my tongue out at them, which they all gave back to me.

We spent the next hour in that room playing a game of pass the baby. Everyone wanted to hold her, and look at her. She was going to be one loved little girl that's for sure. Quil was the one holding her when I snuck out of the room. Rosalie had been standing next to the door, smiling sadly at my family as we awed over Iris. I found her in the room we spoke in just an hour earlier. I knocked lightly, knowing she heard me coming. She looked up with a smile, a large man stood next to her. He was bulky, but cute, with messy brown hair and a kid like smile. He made his was past me and shut the door as he left. I took a seat next to her, neither of us said anything for a moment.

"Would you like to hold her?" I said softly, she grinned with a nodded. "Why don't you have any children"

"I can't have kids, not after" She motioned her hands around her body. "This happened" I felt sorry for her, I felt ashamed, and I felt happy all at once. I had been selfish enough to think about giving my baby up just because I didn't think I was strong enough, and here she was unable to have children but dying for one. I fiddled with my hands until she grabbed them. "It's okay ya know, I got used to it, it's just upsetting seeing all these girl with children and here I am without one" She sighed. "I have to live forever seeing that, there will always be babys, and none will ever be mine" I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. There was nothing I could say or do that could fill that spot in her heart.

"I know it's not the same, but you can come see her whenever you want, and if you want to baby sit sometime I wouldn't have a problem with that" Her mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't mind with us being...you know" I shook my head.

"How I see it is, you guys helped me and Jacob when we needed you, why wouldn't I trust your family with her life? You helped her bring her into this world" She pulled me into a hug, I gasped for air and she realeased me with a laugh.

"Thank you" I stood up and walked with her to my room. The baby was sucking on Embrys finger. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"There clean!" He said before I could say anything.

"I believe you" I laughed taking a seat, everyone looked at Rosalie. Some looked worried, others looked uncomfortable. I lifted Iris out of Embrys arms and into hers. "We named her Iris" Rosalie took her gently in her arms, bounching lightly with a smile on her face. She looked at no one but the baby, I had never seen anyone quite as happy. The rest of the pack relaxed, watching her handle our new family memeber with such care.

Yeah, she was definitely going to be loved.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Okay I won't be posting until sunday! I'm super sorry guys but I'll be in disney. I tried my best with this chapter, I hope it's okay. I had a really, really, really horrible day today but I wanted you guys to have one last chapter before my vacation so I wrote this to hold you over until I'm home again! **

**On with the thank yous!**

**jojostar: No not yet, soon though and I'm sure she'll be in future chapters! Thank you for the review as usual :)**  
**sun-shine99: HOLY COW THATS A LONG REVIEW! I was soooo happy to see that waiting for me when I got home. Made me smile real big. There will be more jealous Bella in the future, and don't worry I can't stand her either haha. I will let you know the baby is imprinted on but I won't say by who :) you'll have to guess! I love your reviews thank you so much for them!**  
**ourlovestory221: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad to hear you like the story so far! I will have Annie in the next chapter I think and there will be more of Rose so she'll probably open up to her within the next chapter or two!**  
**S K B C: Thank you for the review! I tried to do the name thing you suggested but I couldn't find one that I really really loved, then I was listening to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and I was like yes! I love that haha, but as you know there will be more babys so that means many opportunities for those names to come up!**

**I know it'll be a few days until you can read more but please stick with the story! I'll get right back into posting chapters once I get home! If you'd really like to make me happy, and cheer me up you'd be the lovely reviewers that I know you are, and you'd leave me nice long reviews! :) I hope I see quite a few when I get home.**

**I'll make everyone a deal, if I get more reviews than usually i'll work my butt off to get at least three chapters done by monday night. Deal? **

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! See you soon!**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Catch Me I'm Falling**  
**Estealla..**  
**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Make up your mind to live stronger now  
Make up your mind let the truth be revealed  
Admit what you've lost and live with the cost  
At times it does hurt to be healed  
Catch me I'm falling  
Catch me I'm falling  
Faster than anyone should  
Catch me I'm falling  
Please hear me calling  
Catch me I'm falling for good

- Next to Normal

I had possibly, no, the cutest daughter on the planet. It seemed like everything she did was more amazing then the last, although deep down, past all the mommy insticts, I knew they were all ordinary things; Eating, blinking, smiling, giggling but when she did it they seemed like huge accomplishments in her short life. Sometimes I'd find myself resting in the rocking chair, just looking at her and thinking about how cool it was to be a mom. The whole thing was a miracle, I know, I know everyone says that but until you experience it first hand I guess you can't really understand. Theres something magical about a bond between a mother and her child, no matter what the age, it's like an unbreakable link you have to that person. It was like I could sense how she felt even if I wasn't near her, although that was rare. She was my mini me and I couldn't be anymore proud to carry her with me where ever I went, and just as Jacob thought she was a daddys girl. If I had a dime for everytime I walked in on him talking to her, or them giggling at a funny face he made at her I'd be a millionaire. Who knew relationships like this could form in such a short amount of time?

Emily walked in with a bottle in one hand, Elliot in the other. A huge smile covered his face, causing his bippy to fall on the floor as he giggled. I took the bottle quickly so she could take care of him and fed Iris. Her big brown eyes watched me as she drank happily, I fixed the little bow I had placed in her hair eariler that morning. I had never seen a baby with so much hair before! She came out with a head full of thick, black hair that liked to stick up in every direction unless I brushed it into the little pony tail she had now. I bounced her lightly as she stopped sucking and laughed, she seemed to always get distracted half way through her meal and I'd have to help her remember what she was doing. Like I said before, my daughter is the cutest baby by far. I looked up to find Jake infront of me, a grinned slapped on his adorable face, leaning down he kissed me then Iris, her face lit up like a kid on christmas morning. I lifted her, bottle still in her mouth and pointed to him. "Who's that?" I giggled, kissing the top of her head. "Is that daddy?" She smiled her toothless smile as he picked her up, cuddlingly her to his chest. His large finger stroked the side of her face and she took it happily, trying to suck on it. "Uh" I was constantly worried she'd get sick and fingers in her mouth were the cause of many stomachaches I started to get recently.

"Don't worry mommy, there clean" Jake laughed wiggling his fingers infront of me before letting her have them again. "I washed them well" He wasn't looking at me now, his eyes were focused on the tiny girl in his arms. He was right, when he said he'd be the dad figure to her he meant it. I had never once heard him say anything about her not being his, or her getting in the way, or taking either of our 'fun years'. He loved her just as much as I did, sometimes I thought he loved her even more by the way he took care of her. I was momma bear and he was papa bear, watching over her constantly and having many needless worrys, so says Emily anyway. He took a seat across from me on the couch and let her rest on his chest, her small back rising and falling. "I think someones sleepy" He laughed patting her back softly. "Isn't that right turkey?" Yeah, he said turkey. After she was born, we were laying in bed trying to sleep next thing we know we hear gobbling and what do ya know, it was her. Her cry actually sounds like a turkey, since then that's what he's been refering to her as. I'm not sure if I like our child being refered to as I giant thanksgiving bird but hey, at least that's not her real name. Embry walked in, throwing himself on the couch causing Jake to move a bit, he hit my twin and pointed to Iris.

"Sorry" Embry winced, rubbing her back. "Sheesh he's just as bad as you Trin" He laughed, his hands behind his head as he stretched out. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Mom said she'll watch the baby tonight, she wants you two to have some fun" My mouth dropped, I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared to leave my baby, or because it had been so long since I had been alone with Jacob. Sure we got a minute here or there but the second I would sit down to really talk to him, the baby would cry, someone would stop by, or we had to patrol. Theres not enough time in the day to have 'us time' when your parents. My twins fingers were snapping infront of me, I shook my head and looked up to find not only him, but my boyfriend and Iris watching me like I was crazy. I laughed, causing them to look at each other with the same freaked out look on there faces.

"What are you starin' at goofy?" I laughed, tickling under the babys chin. She giggled, curling up to her daddys chest again and relaxed. Her eyes fluttered as she yawned, she was definitely tired. "Are you sure we should leave her alone?" I looked at Jacob, worry must have filled my face because he sighed, patting me on the back as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my head, letting his lips linger there for a while.

"She won't be alone, she'll be with her grandma, and yes I think it'll be fine you need some time to yourself" I curled up on the opposite side of him, he had both of her girls in his arms now. "We can go out to a movie or dinner or something"

"Don't you have patrol?" He bit his lip.

"No worries, I'll do patrol" Embry said, I leaped on top of him, squeezing him to me. "Yes, yes I know I'm the most amazing brother to walk the earth" He laughed as he peeled me off of him. "Just have some fun tonight you deserve it, you've done really good with her" He smiled. I swalllowed the lump in my throat, I was hoping I had been doing good but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to be a great mother, I wanted her to have everything I didn't so far that was working but who knows if I'm actually doing a good job as a mom. I had nothing to compare myself to, not really anyway, shortly after meeting my real mother I was pregnant and in training to take care of my own kid. There was no mommy daughter bonding time or anything like that when I grew up, I was alone and I prayed Iris would never know what that felt like. I wanted her to grow up feeling loved, I wanted her to know she had so many people in her life that wanted nothing but the best for her from the moment we found out about her. Everyone adored her, by day one she had them all, including Sam, wrapped around her little finger. "Stop thinking that" He whisped, causing me to snap out of yet another day dream. I smiled and looked back at Iris in Jacobs arms.

I heard a giggle from the floor, the twins were both on there play mat smiling at us. Iris stirred in her dads arms, and he finally seemed to give in to her wiggling and put her down to play with the other babys, although none of them actually played. They really just layed there and occasionally laughed, it was like the dominoe affect one would giggle and the rest would be rolling around trying to catch there breath. It was beyond cute. I held one of there stuffed Mickey Mouse dolls up, dancing it infront of them, there big eyes following me with amazement. I tickled a few of there tummys, they rolled around with smiles. I saw Annie rushing over to me, hands over her mouth as she gasped. "Is that my little niece?" She giggled. We told her since I considered her my little sister, she was an aunt and she couldn't have been happier. Every time she was over she spent her time with Brady, the baby on her lap which was a funny sight to see since she wasn't that much bigger than Iris. She kneeled down, taking the babys feet in her hands and wiggled them around and got a group of laughing kids in return. She went from one to the other to the next, tickling there toes with a smile. "I love her" She whispered, kissing the top of Iris' head.

"I know you do, you wanna hold her?" Her head nodded quickly as she raced to the sofa. She knew the drill well: Sit on the couch, pillow on her lap, hands under the baby at all times and no getting up. I layed Iris in her tiny hands and she awed. I took a seat next to her, "How do ya like being an aunt?"

"I love it" She tired bouncing her like she saw me do a lot, and looked up at me. "I'm gonna watch her and let her stay up late and stuffs"

"Don't ya think she's a little young for that?" I laughed, everyone seemed to be piling into the room now. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm gonna spoil her though" Embry took a seat next to her, throwing his arm around us.

"I think were all going to do that Annie" The pack nodded, including all the imprintees.

I grinned looking at all the people surrounding me. You could feel the love in the room, it was crazy how much we all cared for one another. We were almost always smiling, and everyone was willing to help whoever needed it without hesistation. I had the biggest family and I was so grateful for each and everyone one of them, they all had there ups and downs but at the end of the day there were all special in there own way. I grew up my entire life wishing, wanting, hoping, praying, and dreaming of a family like this one and here I am the luckiest girl on the planet with them. I never knew what it was like to have a group of people care about you so much that they'd do absolutely anything for you, or to have a mom that was as sweet as mine, or the love of my life who had unconditional love for me and our daughter. I know at one point I would think about my life and be angry for all the wrong that happened, but I've learned to let it go. I've learned sometimes things, although unpleasant, need to happen in order for you to find even greater happiness than you were hoping for, and if you can just hold out for that good thing to find you then it's all worth it. I was once boring, angry, mean Trinity but who am I now? I'm Trinity A. Smith. I have possibly the best life known to man, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Authors Note:

* * *

Wowzahs guys! The amount of reviews I had waiting for me was amazing and I loved reading each and every one of them! Thank you all so much and incase you were wondering I had a wonderful time at disney, it really is a magical place :)

Anyway, I'm very sorry to say this is the last chapter! I know I didn't warn you and I'm sorry but I was thinking it was getting too long and all that so I decided right now would be a great place to stop. Trinity is okay with her life, Jacobs happy too and now they have there own little family. Don't worry though I'm sticking to my end of the deal and I'm writing a sequel to this story! The first half will be about Trinity and Jacobs life, and new life with the baby and who knows possibly future pups? ;) Then the rest will be about little Iris!

I want to thank EVERYONE so much for the amazing support I had with this story, I posted it hoping for one or two reviews but not expecting anything major and here I am 71 reviews later and honestly I do feel kinda proud. I like to write but I never seem to finish a story, I don't know if it's cause I like to keep writing for the same story, it get's comfortable and I don't like to break away from it, or if i'm just that lazy haha either way this is probably the first real story i've finished all with the help from you guys! Thank you everyone for leaving me a review, adding me or my story on there favorite list and messaging me! I hope you guy stick with my other stories & love them just as much as this one.

If you all could be SUPER amazing and leave me reviews about the last chapter and what you thought of the story as a whole I'd be so happy and if enough people say they'd like one more chapter maybe I could come up with something, not sure if everyones gonna like this ending but I loved it.

Lets try and make it to 100 reviews if possible guys? Pretty pretty please? :)

Okay heres the last (for now) Thank you list for my wonderful readers!

Dawb: Thank you for reviewing through out the story and for supporting me with it :) It really meant a lot!& I'm really happy they all were getting along and loving each other too!  
sun-shine99: Yes! I wouldn't let the baby die :P I think her and Jake are too cute for her to be cut out of the picture like that! I'm sorry that I'm ending this before theres more jealous Bella, but check out the sequel when I put it up she'll be in the one since the beginning will pretty much pick up here until the baby is older but I can't tell ya who imprints on her ;) It's a surprise! I hugged Mickey for ya by the way, it was very fun and super cool. Everyone was happy and nice and all the rides were very...realistic? Haha. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as much as you have you are so amazingly awesome and your reviews seriously made me smile like HUGE. I hope you continue to be one of my readers!  
Aly: Thank you for the review! I really like Rose being in the story too oddly enough, cause I really don't like the Cullens much but she seems to work. I've never had a baby either but from what I heard giving birth without the surgery makes it much easier for you to walk around after, of course not as soon as she did but she also had a little adrenaline rush goin on and the whole wolf thing played apart of her ability to get up so fast :) Sorry if that was a little confusing! Thanks so much for the review and I hope to see a review from you in the sequel!  
Takara Rose Oizumi: Thank you for reviewing and reading and for the support! I really like the name too :) I love that song and it seemed to fit so well!  
S K B C: AH! My first reviewer, my beta, and my friend :) Your so cool dude. You have seriously been here the whole time emailing, reviewing and messaging me to help me improve and it really did help. You got me to write longer chapters & you helped fix my mistakes and help me with future chapter ideas. Thank you so much for how much ya helped me with this and I can't wait to keep coming up with ideas with you in the future! You rock, but you knew that didn't you?  
jojostar: you were one of my short review readers but you always made sure to leave me one which is so cool of you! Thank you thank you thank you for that:) I loved reading your reviews just as much as everyone elses and I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story! I hope you enjoy the next one too!  
Dawb (Again): Yes! She'll definitely bring the Cullens into the story some more and that baby will be SO spoiled haha! But that's okay, I'm sure she'll turn out to be a good kid ;) Thank you so much for the reviews again!

Heres a thank you to some of my other readers that had sent me messages or reviewed a lot (I'm sorry if I missed people but I am thanking EVERYONE!)  
Kaithuyck: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you read my other stories too! I'll be sure to keep you entertained with those as well haha :)  
MrsHaleee: Your reviews were super cool, thank you so much for reading your awesome!

Yuck. This will be my last post for this story and it's pathetically depressing haha. I know I know, you must be thinking Estella what are you thinking! It's just a story! But ya know I grew to love this story, it entertained me and it was so much fun to write but it's okay I'll suck it up :)

By the way I've been writing EB, Estella, Estella B, or Estella B. Darlington but I guess since it's the last chapter I'll let you all know my real name is Hope so if you'd like to refer to me as that instead of Estella you can either one is fine!

As usual, thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
